Samhain
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Samhain, All Hallow's Eve, Halloween. Call it what you will, Sasuke had always thought that it was just for fun. He had never really believed in all that superstitious nonsense. That was until some of his classmates went missing and he discovers there was more than meets the eye to Hinata Hyuga. She was a vampire with some very big plans.
1. Chapter 1

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Halloween is coming up. So I couldn't resist doing a Halloween based story. Samhain is a more ancient version of the holiday. So that's where I got the name. This will be a supernatural story where Hinata is a vampire and there will be many other types of supernaturals involved. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Story Notation:** Hinata's personality in this will likely be at least somewhat or even extremely different than usual. This is because the era she was born into and her experiences as a vampire have shaped who she is. That means she's not as innocent as she pretends to be. With that in mind, happy reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of my stories.

Chapter 1

"Naruto, what the Hell happened to you?" Sasuke blinks as he tries his best not to gape at his best friend. "You look like a damn clown."

The blonde's face was caked in nearly every color imaginable. He looked like some sort of Flower Child who had decided to join a circus as a clown. Simply put, the blonde looked absolutely ridiculous.

The other University Student sighs and shakes his head. "I guess I must have fallen asleep during my shift." Right. "I was pulling an allnighter last night for a big test coming up and Konohamaru must have gotten me."

Well that did explain everything. Konohamaru was Naruto's cousin and the teenager idolized the blonde, especially when it came to pranks. So he was always pulling stunts like this.

If life was a game of Trick or Treat, Konohamaru always chose Trick…

Sasuke makes a mental note to himself. Under no circumstance was it safe to fall asleep in Amaterasu while Konohamaru there. Not that he was planning on falling asleep while at work anyway, but still.

"Well go clean up." Sasuke snorts at his best friend. "You're damn lucky that we work here and not somewhere else." At least here, the blonde's outrageous makeup wasn't too out of place.

After all, this was Amaterasu. It was arguably one of the most famous retail stores in the country and for good reason. It had everything inside it. No matter the season.

Technically, the place specialized in event planning. All year round, there were things for graduations, birthday parties, anniversaries, and things of that nature. Though what it was really famous for was its seasonal stuff, especially when it came to Halloween.

Amaterasu had coined the concept known as the Halloween Alphabet. It had everything from A to Z. All the way from Angel to Zombie and that was only the costumes. That was before one factored in all the makeup, props, and candy. (Did he mention there were 28 kinds of fake blood inside this place)?

Naruto nods at him gratefully. "Yeah." The blonde was obviously feeling a little embarrassed about the makeup. "I mean I don't mind makeup for Halloween, but come on. Can't he give me something sexier?" The other University Student laughs as he heads towards the bathrooms to wash off his face.

"Naruto, Konohamaru is good, but no one is that good." Sasuke couldn't resist winding his friend up. "No one can make you look sexy." He'd been doing it since they were toddlers. "So cut the kid a break."

Naturally, his best friend flips him off before making his way into the bathroom. "You're such a bastard!" Damn. Naruto was loud.

Sasuke was pretty sure that the entire store heard that comment because he was now getting funny looks directed at him. "Forget about makeup, heneeds is a muzzle or a gag." Hmm. There was an idea.

"We both know that no muzzle or gag would actually work on him." A feral looking red head strides over to Sasuke.

The red head's name was Gaara. He also worked for Amaterasu and he was a damn good makeup artist. Though he specialized in anything bloody. (Honestly, Sasuke was pretty sure he might be the reason why they had so many kinds of blood in the first place).

Sasuke wasn't going to be dissuaded that easily though. "I could make him dress up as a golden retriever for Halloween and give him a leash and everything." Sasuke smirks at that thought. "It would suit him and God knows it'd be better than whatever stupid costume he'll pick out on his own. I'll just have to make sure that it's a really strong muzzle."

"Well you can try it." Gaara sighs and shakes his head. "My sister keeps trying to get me to wear a panda costume she bought for me as a gag." Oh yeah…about that.

The other University student tries his best to look innocent. "A panda. That's really weird." Even though he had been the one who convinced Temari to buy that outfit for Gaara.

Of course, Gaara was a little bit more cynical by nature than their bubbly blonde friend who was currently washing clown makeup off of himself in the bathroom. "You put her up to it." The red head saw through Sasuke's innocent act instantly and that makes the Uchiha slightly nervous.

"Put who up to what?" Thankfully, the bell by the door rang.

That meant there was a customer. Which meant salvation. As hilarious as it was going to be seeing Gaara dressed up as a panda, Sasuke wasn't in a hurry to die today.

Which judging by the way those seafoam green eyes were glaring daggers at him, that was actually a possibility. "Whoops. I gotta go!" He smirks sarcastically at Gaara. "Can't keep the customers waiting!" With that being said, he immediately makes a beeline for the door just as Naruto comes out of the bathroom and unintentionally distracts the angry red head.

* * *

 _Big, hard, and pulsing._ That was the first thought on Hinata's mind when she walks into Amaterasu. Clearly, she had just bumped into someone. Someone who was at least half a foot taller than her and who was almost assuredly a man, judging by that flat and muscular chest.

"S-Sorry." Her voice sounds meek, even to her own ears.

Which was hardly surprising. Rarely, did Hinata go a day without stuttering in front of her classmates. "It's alright." This was especially the case when she was dealing with a very obviously _male_ classmate. "I should have watched where I was going."

Silk. His voice was like a silken caress to her ears. Hinata's curiosity gets the better of her and she dares to look up only to find that she was looking at a ghost.

"No." She shakes her head quickly. "I s-should have gotten out of the way sooner." Yes, there was that stutter again. It was like clockwork really, but that was all by design.

He shakes his head and smiles at her. "It happens." The man tilts his head at her. "So were you looking for anything in particular?"

As she looks up at him, Hinata tries desperately to keep her composure. He wasn't Izuna. No matter how much this man looked like him, he couldn't be Izuna.

The similarities were eerie though. He had the same black as night hair. His skin was white as ivory and seemed so similar to the moonlight. This person even had the same aristocratic features as Izuna, but his name tag said _**SASUKE**_. That and there was the fact that Izuna was dead and this person clearly wasn't.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke was now looking at her with concern. "Hinata, right?" She must have spaced out too long.

The bluenette smiles at him and nods. "Yes, I'm fine." He seemed to know her though, but from where? "Oh and no. I'm j-just browsing." She smiles at him shyly and fidgets with her hands nervously. "Though I see a few things that are already catching my eye. This place is amazing!"

Sasuke nods at that. "Well if you're looking for a costume, I'd probably recommend a kitten or an angel for you." That suggestion makes her blush outwardly.

"M-Maybe." She smiles at him. "I'll have a look at those. What aisles are they in?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Aisle three and thirteen." Sasuke seemed to take a lot of pride in his work. Hinata was getting the distinct impression that he had every aisle memorized. His attention to detail was rather impressive and so were those biceps.

His employee uniform had short sleeves. Those were nice. Though she really shouldn't allow herself to be caught looking at them.

"Alright." She smiles sweetly at him. "Thank you." With that being said, she turns to start towards aisle three before Sasuke stops her.

His hand was so warm against her own. "Hey, the idiot is throwing a Halloween Party Friday." Of course, that was probably because her own was almost ice cold. "You should come, if you want. I mean we are classmates." They were? "You have Dr. Sannin for Biology too, right?" Ah. Apparently, they were.

It surprised Hinata's family to this day that she was enrolled in school when she clearly didn't need to be. They were all exceedingly wealthy anywhere. She didn't have to work a day in her life, if she didn't want to.

Hinata quite like the challenge of learning new things though. "Yes, I am." It kept her from getting bored. "And that sounds like fun." She smiles at him. "What is it going to be and w-what time does it start?"

Sasuke takes out a scrap of paper from his pocket and scribbles something down. "Starts at eight." He smiles at her. "It'll probably go all night though. It's being held at his parents' place." It was a very nice smile. Similar to Izuna's and yet, not at the same time. "I don't know what they were thinking letting him have it there, but yeah."

She looks down at the paper and clutches it close to her heart. "Alright. I'll be there." She giggles. "I might be the one with the wings or tail depending on my mood."

"I'll make sure to be on the look out either way." Sasuke nods as Hinata darts down one of the aisle.

Well she hadn't expected that, but Hinata now had plans for Friday. This year's Samhain was bound to prove most interesting.

* * *

Naruto grins as he looks at Gaara back at the register. "Did you see that?" He couldn't believe it. Had Sasuke actually been flirting with someone?

"Yes, I saw it." The red head rolls his eyes. "Don't get involved. It's not like Sasuke is going to live long enough to go out with her anyway." Oh yeah. Gaara was pissed, but the blonde didn't have the slightest clue why.

One didn't piss off Gaara Sabaku unless they were stupid, crazy, or a masochist. Since Sasuke wasn't any of those things, Naruto was a bit confused about what he had done to earn their classmate's wrath, but he supposed he'd find out soon enough.

Yeah. He knew that Gaara was joking. Everyone said stuff like that, the other Amaterasu Employee was pretty damn vicious when he got mad and now Sasuke was obviously on the wrong side of the red head's temper. That was definitely not a good place to be.

"What'd he do?" Naruto laughs as he checks the register.

So far it looked like everything was in order. All the money and stuff was there. That was good because Naruto did not want to have to take their boss to a nightclub, if they were short.

Gaara was still obviously fuming. "He told my sister to buy me a panda costume and now, she's determined to make me wear it." Oh that was priceless!

Damn. Naruto never would have thought Sasuke had it in him to be that deviant. Maybe, he'd make a good prankster out of the Uchiha yet!

"Well you know, the girls would probably dig it." He grins at Gaara.

The red head was now transforming from annoyed to borderline homicidal. "I don't give a fuck!" Naruto was actually starting to get a little scared now. "I'm not going as a bloody panda and any girl who is into that sort of thing is not my type anyway!"

Bloody panda? That was a new one. Actually, that sounded pretty sad. Naruto quite liked pandas. They were so cute. Then again, this was Gaara. He specialized in making bloody makeup designs. So of course, he'd add bloody in front of it. Wait a second.

"Are you…like English or something?" They were the ones who always said those words.

Oh yeah. Gaara definitely looked like he wanted to kill him. "I'm actually Irish, my family moved here when I was six." He looks a little annoyed at that fact. "I'm proud of it, but everyone expects me to have an accent when I tell them that I'm Irish and then they make a bunch of annoying leprechaun jokes." Oh right.

That would probably get annoying after awhile. "Well think of it this way, you can always tell the girls that you have a pot of gold at the end of your rainbow." Naruto grins at him as he looks over towards where Sasuke was.

"Very funny." Gaara rolls his eyes again. "Well lit sounds like he invited her to your Halloween Party." He pauses and adds as an afterthought. "So if I decide not to kill him, maybe he'll actually get a girlfriend."

Naruto nods at that. It'd be good for his best friend to have someone. He didn't know what Sasuke's deal was, but he'd never seemed interested in well anyone.

The guy was probably just spoiled though. He and Sasuke had both been really popular in high school. If Sasuke had wanted a date, he could have gotten one easily. Though he had always said he had to study. (Seriously, how much studying could a person do before they spontaneously combusted or something)?!

"Yeah." He beams at Gaara. "So are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" To which, the red head groans.

He shakes his head at Naruto. "If you're going to meddle with Sasuke's love life, I'll take you to the ICU or bail you out of jail." Geez. Gaara really was a glass half full kinda guy sometimes!

"You're overreacting." Naruto smiles at him. "Yeah. He might get angry, but it's for his own good really."

That's when Sasuke strides over and raises an eyebrow. "What's for my own good?" Damn that bastard. He had freakishly good hearing!

* * *

"You really should at least text him or something." Shisui sighs as he watches Itachi.

Itachi glances down at his phone anxiously. "I know that I should, but eventually, he's going to want to see me." Yes, Shisui could understand his cousin's hesitation there.

It was becoming known as 'The Choice' in the vampire world. Whenever someone became a vampire, they had a choice to make. Well actually, they had several choices to make, but one stood out in particular.

"And if you don't keep in touch with him, he might very well send the police looking for you." Whether or not, they wanted to stay in touch with their loved ones. "Which would be even worse." It was never an easy decision to make.

Itachi presses a few buttons anxiously. "Maybe, a short text then." His hands were actually shaking a bit.

This was nothing like his normally composed cousin, but Itachi had good reason for being so nervous. He hadn't spoken to Sasuke in a few weeks. The human was bound to be getting worried about his older brother by now.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." He nods approvingly at the other vampire.

The question was an eternal one for their kind. Just how much time should a newly turned vampire spend with their human family? The most rational answer was none of course, but whoever said that all vampires were rational. No one. That's who.

He sighs as he watches Itachi send a quick text. "Are you thirsty?" He gestures towards some bloodwine, he had gotten for them.

"I'm always thirsty." Itachi smiles at him.

Shisui knew what that his cousin was trying to make him feel better. In reality, he highly doubted that the younger vampire was happy. He was now overcome with melancholy on most days.

Nevertheless, Shisui pours his best friend a glass of bloodwine. "Of course, you are. It's only natural to be constantly thirsty at this stage." They would eventually outgrow the constant thirst at some point.

That day seemed depressingly far away. Though Shisui knew it would eventually arrive and when it did, he would be very grateful for it. It was hard to focus on much, when all you could think about was blood.

"I know that we're lucky in a way." Itachi takes a gulp of his bloodwine. "Even a hundred years ago, the main way that vampires our age could stay in touch with their families was through letter." That was true and assuming they did so at all. "At least, I can hear their voices and I can see them through webcams and things of that nature, but it's still hard."

Shishi knew that better than almost anyone. "Yes, I know. That's why I reached out to you." And well, that was how Itachi became a vampire in the first place.

A short while after he was turned, he'd reached out to his cousin and foolishly decided to meet with him. Itachi had gotten a damn paper cut and the rest was history…

* * *

An hour later and one very annoyed Sasuke later, the younger Uchiha Brother takes out his phone during his break. Jiraiya wasn't a very strict boss. As long as you were actually working on your shift, you could pull out your cell phones on your breaks and at lunch.

"That's weird." Which was apparently a damn good thing.

Sasuke had finally gotten a text from Itachi. His ever increasingly elusive brother. It had been going on two months, maybe three since he last heard from the other man.

 _ **I'm sorry that we haven't spoken in awhile. I've been very busy at work. How have you been? ~ Itachi.**_

To this day, Sasuke still wasn't sure what the Hell Itachi actually did for a living. It was apparently something that required long hours and working the night shift though. He couldn't for the life of him get Itachi to actually call him during the day.

Sasuke suspected that his brother might be some sort of doctor at a hospital. Maybe, he worked on the night shift. Itachi had been studying medicine at Yale. So that would make sense.

 **I was seriously thinking about sending out a SWAT team to find your ass. I'm fine. Going to a Naruto's Halloween Party on Friday. Yeah. His parents are dumb enough to let him have it at their place. ~ Sasuke.**

Sasuke was now an excellent texter. His fingers were as fast as lightning at this point. They had to be. Just in case Itachi sent him a message. He didn't want to give his brother to give him a 'Hi and Bye Driveby.'

 _ **Yes, that does seem foolish on their part. So are you going with anyone? Remember, always cover your wand before placing it inside any witch's cauldron. ~ Itachi.**_

Unbelievable. Itachi doesn't speak to him for weeks and then wants to give him Halloween Sex Ed jokes? That was so not right.

 **You've been hanging out with Shisui too much. His dumb jokes are starting to rub off on you. Anyway, I kinda have a date. It's complicated. ~ Sasuke.**

Hmm. That was very interesting. Itachi hadn't foreseen that happening. Sasuke might not be shy, but he was rather picky. He couldn't help, but wonder who had caught his eye.

 _ **How is it complicated? ~ Itachi.**_

That could mean anything. Though Itachi knew that it didn't mean the girl had a boyfriend. Sasuke wasn't the type to steal someone else's lover. He knew better than that.

 **She's a girl in my Biology Class. Gorgeous, but shy. I felt kinda bad for her. She was stuttering a lot and I figured it'd probably do her some good to go to a party. We aren't going together, but she said she's going. ~ Sasuke.**

Ah. Clever. Sasuke was subtly checking to see if this shy coed was actually interested or not. Well, Itachi couldn't fault his taste. They did say that it was always the quiet ones.

He grabs some more bloodwine at that thought and nods at Shisui. "Yes, it's Sasuke." His cousin had been watching him a little too intently for him not to answer his unspoken question.

 _ **You aren't going together, but you're hoping to leave together ;) ~ Itachi.**_

"Good." Shisui's smiles at him. "See, I told you that it was a good idea to contact him?"

Itachi shakes his head at his smug friend as he gulps down some more bloodwine. The first five or ten years of being a vampire were supposed to be the hardest. After that, things should start to get easier.

He loved being a vampire for the most part. It was mostly the thirst and being away from his family that was driving Itachi well…batty.

 **Pervert, but maybe. We'll see. If nothing else, she isn't a Banshee like most of the girls at school. ~ Sasuke.**

"I actually dated a Banshee once." Shisui chuckles and Itachi rolls his eyes.

Honestly, Sasuke might accuse him for being a pervert, but Shisui was far worse. He had always been a bit flirtatious, but becoming a vampire tended to just magnify one's existing personality traits. So now, Shisui was very much the vampire version of a Playboy.

Much to the delight and disappointment of most of the female members of the supernatural community. (He was quite popular, even if his bark was far worse than his bite as far as actual conquests went).

 _ **Well that does sound promising. Does this girl have a name? ~ Itachi.**_

Itachi swats Shisui upside the head. "You've dated a Banshee and basically every other humanoid species known to our kind." It was the truth.

Well at least he had to give Shisui one thing. His cousin certainly wasn't prejudice. He certainly didn't discriminate.

 **Yeah. Hinata. Hinata…Hyuga, I think. ~ Sasuke.**

Suddenly, all his playful thoughts vanish. Itachi hoped that Sasuke was wrong about the woman's last name, but if he wasn't…Itachi was going to have to intervene.

 _ **I don't think that's a good idea. Her family is pretty damn strict. Hyugas are even more blueblooded than us. ~ Itachi.**_

Hinata had recently started changing more people into vampires or other supernatural beings. Her favorite place to recruit new supernaturals tended to be at Ivy League Schools.

It was the logical choice. Those types of institutions tended to have important guests or the children of important people tended to study there. If nothing else, she was bound to find some incredibly gifted humans to turn into vampires.

 **I can't believe you. I don't hear from you for months and now, you're trying to tell me who to date? You're unbelievable. I don't care if her family is strict, I'm going to that party. Talk to you later. ~ Sasuke.**

Shisui stares at the cell phone screen in horror. "Well that didn't end well." That was putting it mildly.

"It looks like we're going to a party on Friday." Itachi sighs. "It may very well be the only way to keep my foolish little brother from biting off more than he can chew."

"Don't you mean that it might be the only way to keep Hinata from biting him?!" Shisui's snorts with laughter.

Itachi shakes his head. He loved his cousin. He really did. The younger Uchiha admired his Sire greatly, but there were times when he could be an absolute idiot.

Like now, for instance. "Shisui, just go and find us some costumes for the party before I cover your private parts in holy water!" That threat certainly did the trick.

Of course, Itachi would never actually do such a thing. Holy water was like acid to vampires. Sure, they healed quickly and they didn't scar, but that would be nothing short of torture. Still, one couldn't argue with the threat's effectiveness.

"You know one of these days that bluff isn't going to work." Damn.

It looked like Shisui did know it was a bluff. Oh well. "Somehow, I find that highly doubtful." Itachi smirks at him. "That threat is always going to work. Now get your undead hindquarters moving and get us some costumes." They had more important things to worry about. Such preparing for Samhain.


	2. Chapter 2

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because this is a very fun story to write for me.

 **Chapter Notation:** You're going to get quite the curveball in terms of character development in this chapter. More about their motivations will be explained soon, but not immediately. It wouldn't be much fun to reveal everything this early, would it ;)? Oh and see if you can guess who the mysterious perspective is at the end of the chapter. Happy reading.

Chapter 2

Hinata smiles as she looks at herself in the mirror. "Isn't that ironic, Neji?" The vampiress felt rather pleased with her costume. "He suggested that I should be an angel for Samhain."

She readjusts her fluffy white angelic wings that were arranged in such a way that they framed her body in such a way, the twins reminded her of a heart. Which was yet another irony. The shape of her wings looked like the organ buried underneath her breasts that hadn't beaten for well over a century.

"That is rather ironic." Neji nods in agreement.

Though Hinata knew that something was on his mind. "I know that you will not wish to entertain my request, but I shall make it anyway." Ah ha! She was right.

So her cousin wanted to make a request, Hinata muses as she adjusts her dress. "You know that I do enjoy making you happy, my dearest cousin." It was the color of freshly fallen snow. Yet another irony.

Her dress and wings looked as though they were either made of fluffy white clouds or snow. "You look so lovely in your costume." Yes, she did. Hinata particularly liked the daring sweetheart neckline. "It would be a shame to stain it red." It flattered her cleavage without being too desperate.

Unfortunately, Neji's words temporarily interpret her outfit assessment. "I suppose it would." She smiles at the other vampire sweetly, displaying her fangs. "I'm not planning on turning him tonight." That would be much too soon.

Hinata was planning on turning him though. That would come later. Well at least that's what she was hoping.

"Good." Her cousin wasn't a fool though. "I would prefer you not turn him ever." Neji Hyuga her the underlying implication. "Hinata, he's not Izuna." That she was going to turn him later.

Hinata clenches her fists at those words. Her sweet smile transformed into a half smile almost instantly at those words. A start contrast to her outfit.

"I know that, Neji." She shoots him a dark look. "You don't need to remind me that he's gone. I remember it every day." Hinata was many things, but insane was not one of them.

He sighs and hugs her, mindful not to accidentally tear dainty white straps of her gown. "I miss him as well. Not in the same way that you do, but still." A gesture that Hinata appreciated considering they were the only thing holding the gown up. She had no sleeves to speak of on costume.

Her expression slowly calms. It wasn't Neji's fault that he was gone, but her fault for not being able to move on as she knew that her would have wanted her to. Izuna had always been so full of life.

 _Hinata had excused herself from a grand party in London that night. She needed privacy. It was the year 1837 and Hinata had only been nineteen, but she knew one thing with absolute certainty. Her life was already done._

 _"My Lady, are you alright?" Someone's voice shocked Hinata out of her melancholy._

 _It was a beautiful voice. Like pure silk and very, very masculine. Surely, only an angel could possess a voice like that._

 _She looked up with tears still glistening on her cheeks and was stunned to see a man there. Surely, no older than four or five years her senior and utterly breathtaking._

 _He had to be an angel. No human could ever look like that. That or perhaps, the Hyuga woman had just imagined him into existence. A way to comfort her broken heart._

 _She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm f-fine." That was a lie, but Hinata had her pride._

 _The woman was a Hyuga. Hyugas did not air their private affairs to strangers. No matter how kind, they might be._

 _"If My Lady will forgive me for saying so, you are a horrible liar." He chuckled as he moved forward and placed a red rose in her hair. "The color does suit you, but a smile would suit you more. Now, will you please tell me what has distressed you so?" That smile was dazzling and it never wavered. "Perhaps, I can help."_

 _There was no way he could help. Her beloved was already engaged to someone else and her parents were trying to match her with a horrid man. A description that Hinata did not give out lightly. And all of this was because she had been too shy to tell her True Love how she felt about him. (Well at least, Hinata had thought the man was her True Love at the time)…_

 _She shook her head. "Forgive me for lying to you." The bluenette hoped her tears had stopped falling at least. "But there is nothing you can do about my situation. You are very kind though." Asking about at stranger like this was kind._

 _He chuckled at that. "No, I'm afraid I'm not kind." Izuna caressed her cheek, making her blush. "I saw a beautiful woman sitting out here alone and upset, I had thought to comfort you and maybe charm you into my arms."_

 _Hinata had been absolutely flabbergasted by this man's audacity! Had he no sense of decorum! Instinctively, she tried to smack him away from her. It wouldn't hurt him of course, but this man was sorely mistaken if he thought that she was that easily seduced!_

 _"There we go." He smirked at her and the angel appeared to disappear. "It seems the beautiful wallflower has transformed into a rose with some thorns after all." He now resembled something far closer to a handsome demon and his teeth were sharper than any man's should ever be._

 _Hinata immediately jerked back off of the bench she had been sitting on. "You're a d-demon!" The urge to run overwhelmed her and she tried to do so, but the beautiful beast caught her hand in his own._

 _He didn't seem at all distressed by her description of him though. If anything, it amused him and that only frightened Hinata even more._

 _"I suppose that's technically accurate, but my name is Izuna and I'm a vampire." He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "I have been watching you. You see that man your parents wish to promise you to, he's an acquaintance of mine of the wrong kind."_

 _Well that much Hinata could easily believe. Orochimaru was very much the wrong kind of acquaintance. Hell, even a vampire could apparently see that much._

 _"Whatever grudge you have against him, I want no part of it." She wanted no part to do with that cruel man's schemes or this vampire's games._

 _Izuna smiled at her. "I know that it hurts to see the man you love about to marry another woman." How did he know about that? "And Orochimaru's deviancy is known far and wide, even in supernatural circles." He kissed her forehead. "I can offer you an escape from the pain you feel now and Orochimaru. And that's just for a start, I can promise you so much more than that."_

 _That sounded too perfect. Too easy. He wanted something in return._

 _"Why would you give me all those things?" She was a stranger to him._

 _Izuna kissed her forehead again and Hinata blushed. "Well I should very much like to upset Orochimaru and it gives me no pleasure seeing a wallflower shrivel up, when you could bloom so wonderfully." He paused and added. "You also remind me of my daughter and her mother."_

 _The implication was clear. This man had lost his wife and daughter somehow. Perhaps, the monster who had turned him, had killed them._

 _"How do I know that I can trust you?" The only thing she had was his word and he wasn't even human._

 _He smiled at her. His fangs were terrifying. "You don't, but you have a choice. You can become Orochimaru's wife and die a little bit every day until your heart no longer beats or you can come with me." It was still a beautiful smile, despite his fangs. "And have the closest thing to eternal life that anyone can possibly obtain. The choice is entirely yours, My Dear."_

So she had made her choice. Hinata had become a vampire and Izuna Uchiha had been her Sire. The rest was well history or so she had thought…

"I know that you worry for me, Neji." She smiles at him. "You don't have to though. I'll see you after the party." With that being said, she adjusts her ridiculously short dress and heads off.

Her dress was short for two reasons. The first being she was supposedly a college student and that was the fashion these days. The second being, well Izuna had always been a Leg Vamp. Perhaps, Sasuke shared his ancestors fondness for the feminine form, particularly his fondness for legs.

* * *

Sasuke was at Naruto's house and guests were just now starting to trickle in. To say the least, the blonde had gone all out. His best friend might not be an academic, but he was a genius when it came to creativity.

"I can't believe you pulled all this off." He blinks as he looks around in awe.

The walls alone were impressive. "Thanks, Bastard." They were covered in bloody handprints and scratch marks. "I thought the animal and human scratches combined made it look more realistic." Some of which looked like they were made by people and others looked like wolves or vicious cats of some kind.

That was only the beginning though. The walls also had cobwebs galore on them and projections of ghosts and other props were all over place. Skeletons, rotting corpses, goblins, and even a few cute projections such as fairies were adorning the walls.

"Hey, guys." Sasuke hears a familiar voice coming from nearby.

He sighs when he realizes who it was. Sakura and she was dressed like a sexy nurse. A favorite of many college students to be sure, but he still wasn't interested in the med student.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto beams at her.

Naruto had always been friends with her though. You could tell by that by the way the fox barrels over to her. Yes, Naruto had dressed up as a fox. Probably to make Gaara feel better who was hiding in a panda suit.

Temari must have talked him into it. The woman could be quite stubborn at times. Sasuke had no idea how Shikamaru handled the feisty blonde.

Back to the decorations though. The floor was covered in 'bones', 'dirt', 'mud', and 'blood. All of it was either panted onto a rather large canvas that was covering the carpet or in the case of the bones, props. (Thankfully, there weren't that many bones because Sasuke could see that becoming a tripping hazard otherwise).

She smiles at them. "You make such a cute fox, Naruto." Women really loved their cute, cuddly animals Sasuke mentally scoffs though he knew that he was just as weak against such things. "And you make an awesome vampire, Sasuke." The Curse of the Fluffy! It struck nearly everyone without prejudice because almost no one could resist cute, cuddly animals.

Speaking of cute, cuddly animals, Sasuke wonders if Hinata was actually going to show. He had invited her a couple days ago. It was possible she had forgotten or wouldn't be 'brave' enough to show up. She was possibly the shyest person that he had ever met.

"Thanks!" Naruto grins as a ghost goes flying towards him and the blonde absolutely flips out.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "You are such a Loser." Unfortunately, for his own dignity…a zombie came rushing at him and Sasuke jumped about two feet into the air.

Holy shit! "BRAINS! MUST HAVE BRAINS!" It was apparently an actor and the actor was now having a grand ole time chasing after Sasuke everywhere he went.

That costume was gruesome. It really did look like the man's face was literally rotting off him. Fake blood was gushing down his wounds and onto the canvas. He looked like something out of a nightmare and even though Sasuke knew that it wasn't real, he still ran. After all, he might as well give everyone a good show.

"For a dead guys, they're pretty fast." Sasuke hears a freshmen named Kiba laughing.

He wasn't the only one though. Sasuke sees an opened coffin and quickly jumps into it. He was the vampire though. So he could get away with it. He might as well ham this up.

Gales of laughter were heard everywhere and Sasuke could smell the food and alcohol that hung in the air as the music continue to play in the backroom. Everything was perfect, until he hears a scream.

Immediately, he opens his coffin and blinks when he sees Hinata dressed as an angel and 'running for her life' away from the zombie. Damn that zombie was hamming it up a little too much. It was one thing to mess with a vampire, but an angel? Really?

Sasuke grabs one of the stakes that was conveniently in the coffin and rushes over. He 'slams' it into the back of the zombie and it falls over 'dead'. Well at least the actor caught on.

"You alright?" Sasuke smiles at her. "Apparently, they hired some actors and at least one of them is really, really into it."

Hinata blushes as she struggles to catch her breath. "Oh. He just startled me." Which was a dangerous thing to do in front of a male college student who could see the outline of her lovely cleavage. Thanks to that sexy, little angel outfit.

Emphasis on _little._ Damn Hinata really need to ditch the baggy clothes. Her legs were long, shapely, and on full display. Oh and did he mention the top? Yeah. That was nice too. So were the cute wings. Was he developing a fetish? Probably.

"Yeah." He shakes his head. "They should probably check to see if anyone has a heart condition before pulling out the method actors." Sasuke smiles at her. "I'm glad you made it though."

Hinata smiles at him and nods shyly. "I'm g-glad too, even if I had to endure a z-zombie attack to see you." That was sweet. She was willing to get attacked by zombies just to talk to him.

Screw Itachi. Sasuke was definitely thinking about asking, if the angel was up for some necking. He could get away with it. After all, Sasuke was a vampire and this was a Halloween Party…

* * *

Itachi sighs as he walks inside the Halloween Party. He had quickly thrown together a pirate costume and well, Shisui was Shisui. He had dressed as a Greek God. (His cousin was so modest, wasn't he)?

"Which God are you supposed to be, anyway?" Itachi glances around as they set foot inside the party.

Whoever had planned this had done an excellent job. The Uchiha had to give them that much and it seemed like there was a wide diversity of costumes. There was even a panda sulking in the corner, next to a corpse bride and husband.

Shisui chuckles at his question as though the answer should be obvious. "Hades, of course." He winks at him. "I might kidnap me a beautiful, vampire bride while we're here."

Itachi couldn't help, but roll his eyes at that as the room filled with mist. They must have gotten a fog machine. These people certainly knew how to throw a party.

Fortunately, he had vampire eyes. Something like that wouldn't keep him from finding his foolish little brother.

"I hope not." Itachi shakes his head. "It's bad enough that I have to worry about Sasuke. Please don't make me have to talk you out of eloping with some coed."

He could imagine it now and it wasn't pretty. Shisui was still a very, very young vampire. "I wouldn't elope." He smiles at him fantastically, not bothering to retract his fangs since this was as Halloween party. "I would give her a wedding befitting of a Goddess."

"And a Honeymoon befitting of a slasher movie." Itachi sighs.

It wouldn't be pretty because the both of them were so young. Neither of them had been a vampire for even a decade yet. Which meant that blood was what was on their minds more often than anything else. (Itachi considered that highly impressive given how flirtatious his cousin could be, but he decides to leave that be for the moment).

Shisui gives Itachi a dirty look for that. "Hey, give me some credit." Itachi wanted to give him credit, but the fact that he was a vampire was a testament to how little control the other man had over himself. "I've gotten better!"

Well that was true. Still, that wasn't a very high bar. Anyway, he still needed to find Sasuke. Now, where had his foolish little brother gone off too?

* * *

"Well you risked a zombie attack just to talk to me, I'd say that I owe you at least a dance." Sasuke smiles at her.

Hinata smiles back. Izuna may have pretended to be a rogue to distract her from her grief, but he had also been quite the charming vampire. A trait that had apparently been passed down to his descendants.

She laughs softly at that. "That's t-true." Hinata always tried her best ot remember to stutter every so often.

She had broken the habit a few years after becoming a vampire, but it was an effective tool. Everyone underestimated people who stuttered. No one would ever suspect her, until it was too late and she had already sunk her teeth into their jugular.

He smiles at her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Such a kind angel, dancing with a bloodsucker like me." The college student was obviously having a grand time, playing his part.

Hinata didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. That in reality, their costumes were on the wrong owner. He was the angel and she was the vampiress. Oh well. She'd indulge him.

When he smiled at her like that, so much like Izuna…it was impossible not to. _'He's not Izuna.'_ Neji's words echo in her head and of course, Hinata knew that. It was just impossible to really feel it when it looked as though her Sire had come back from the dead.

"Well you m-might suck blood, but you saved me from a zombie." Hinata giggles. "So you can't be all bad."

He wasn't Izuna because Izuna would have been whisking her away somewhere more private by now or teasing her in front of their other supernatural friends by covering her neck with kisses and lovebites.

She had always basked in his attention. It had started off so innocently, when he was her Sire. After she had gained control though, they had become lovers. It had taken her about twenty years to fully tame her bloodlust though and he was taken from her far too soon.

They were supposed to have forever (or at least centuries together), but that hadn't happened. The thought made her want to cry and apparently, she actually did.

"Wow." He blinks. "Didn't realize you brought makeup. Don't see too many angels crying tears of blood though." Of course not. She was a vampiress. Not an angel.

* * *

He couldn't believe that he was here and wearing such a ridiculous costume. Hundreds of years old and he was pretending to be a mortal. It was a bit embarrassing.

Overall though, he hadn't minded it. After all, his race was one of tricksters. It was their birthright to fool people in a way.

"She's already crying." He sighs as he looks at Hinata dancing with Sasuke.

He liked Sasuke. That was why he wasn't sure, if he felt happy or terrified for the college student. Honestly, the boy had no idea what he was getting into by dancing with that woman.

Hinata was practically a Queen. She was far from the oldest vampire, but she had learned many a trick from her Sire. Hell, even he didn't relish the idea of fighting her and beyond her physical strength, there was the woman's loyal following.

"Oh. Well I w-wanted to be original." Hinata smiles at him, blinking back what he knew to be real tears.

Vampires took the concept of Mating very seriously. The fact that the woman was even still alive after her Mate's death was a testament to her inner strength and her sheer force of will. Most went mad or soon followed their lover into the afterlife, if their Mate passed on before them.

Before he knew what was happening though, the man feels to people behind him. Two disturbingly cold bodies. Vampires and he knew who they were.

Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. Today was simply not his night. First, this ridiculous customer and then, now he was going to be interrogated by two baby vampires. It was as if he was cursed.

"I didn't think that we'd be seeing you here." Itachi smiles in a deceptively cheerful fashion at him.

Deceptively cheerful because he had been around long enough to know that smile. That was the smile vampires wore before they went in either for the kill or to extract whatever information they wanted.

Naturally, he wasn't easy to kill. If they wanted to fight him, the humans were going to notice and no method actor was going to prevent that. Surely, the two vampires knew that much. They had to.

So he just rolls his eyes. "You're stalking the baby brother that you barely talk to?" That was ironic.

Itachi's eyes narrow at that, but it was Shisui that spoke. "You know perfectly well why Itachi rarely speaks to Sasuke these days." Of course, he did. That didn't make it any easier to watch his friend grow sadder every time he scanned his phone, hoping for a text from his older brother.

"I understand, but I don't think that Sasuke does." His eyes glare at the two vamps.

That made Itachi wince and well, he felt vindicated. The man should know better than to halfass the communication attempts. Sasuke didn't know that either of them were vampires. The man obviously thought his brother was drifting away from him.

Itachi sighs at that as though he truly felt guilty and maybe, he did. "Well I can hardly tell him the truth." That probably wasn't going to be an issue soon.

"You can after Hinata turns him." The other man smiles slyly at him.

That's when someone screams. A tv had been playing in the background and it was on the nightly news.

"It's happened again!" He vaguely recognizes the blonde girl as being someone in one of his classes. "Look! Look!" Ino was her name.

As soon as he looks up at the tv and sees what had happened, he hears Shisui curse. "Damn it! Not another one." There was no need to ask what he meant.

Hinata or one of her followers had struck again. Another college student had just mysteriously died. He knew the truth though. The kid had faked their death with some magical help. More likely than not, they were just beginning their new life as a vampire or some other supernatural creature.

It seemed Hinata's plans were coming along quite nicely…


	3. Chapter 3

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

Chaos. That's what Itachi was witnessing. Complete and absolute chaos. All of the partygoers were now panicking.

"I can't believe it!" Ino was still in the midst of screaming her damn lungs out. "What's that make, five this month?"

Her estimate was certainly off. More likely than not, that was probably the fifth vampire. Not everyone needed to fake their death when they became a supernatural.

A youth with hair that reminds Itachi of a pineapple quickly makes his way over to the terrified blonde. "It's a drag, but I think we should probably all go home." He yawns as he wraps an arm around Ino.

The music was no longer playing. Everyone was staring at the tv as far as Itachi could tell. That or screaming. He felt like he his ears were bleeding by this point.

"Are you crazy, Shikamaru?" A cute brunette stares at the other student as if he had lost his mind. "Someone is clearly targeting University Students and you think we should go outside now? We'll be safer here."

The poor girl. She really had no idea how wrong she was about that. The killer was standing only fifteen feet away from her and the woman was none the wiser about it.

Shikamaru shakes his head. "No, I'm not crazy." He smirks. "If they just made a kill, they know that the cops are looking for them. There's no safer time to get home than now." The boy was smart, Itachi had to give him that.

"Itachi." Shisui looks at him and the other vampire nods.

Sasuke was still standing next to Hinata. He looked far too much like Izuna for that to be allowed. His heart may no longer beat, but over his dead body was Itachi going to let Hinata take Sasuke's life!

Alright. Well technically, he was already dead. That was besides the point though. It was the principle of the thing.

"I know." He tries to make his way over to Hinata and Sasuke, only to be blocked by a certain leprechaun.

Most of the time, Itachi liked Gaara. Though it was rather apparent that whatever the trickster's philosophy was, it was far closer to Hinata's than his own. It had to be. Why else would he block him?

That's when the vampire notices something very important. "Never come between a hunter and their prey, Itachi." As Gaara was distracting him, Hinata stands up on her tiptoes and whispers something into Sasuke's ears.

 _"I t-think Shikamaru is right."_ Thankfully, his keen hearing catches it. _"W-Would you mind driving me back to my dorm? I know t-that it's a lot to ask, but I'd feel safer."_ Damn her.

Itachi's eyes flash crimson red at the leprechaun. "You should also know better than to stand between a man and his brother." He didn't want to fight Gaara, but he would.

It probably would have come to blows. Itachi knew this because Shisui was at his side in an instance. That could only be one thing, he was now itching for a fight just as much as Itachi was. And that's likely what would have happened, had it not been for Naruto.

"Alright guys." The blonde's voice cracked through the house like thunder. "You saw the news and heard Shikamaru. It's probably a good idea for everyone to head home." Amazing. The fox was actually being reasonable. "I don't like ending the party early, but it's better safe than sorry."

There were some protests. "Awe man." Choji sighs as he looks at the refreshment tables with longing. "So much food is going to get absolutely wasted."

Thankfully, Ino and Shikamaru were now dragging him off. "That won't mean much, if we're all dead." The blonde girl was now snapping at her friend.

The stress was clearly getting to her. Though she was far form the only one. People were panicking as they tried to find someone to go home with them.

"This isn't very youthful!" A bushy browed boy strikes a heroic pose as he stands next to a kid with a trench coat. "Though if we all stick together, I'm sure we'll be safe!"

"What is he supposed to be anyway?" Itachi, Gaara, and Shisui voices all wonder in unison.

The one with the big eyebrows was dressed as a fireman, but the trench coat guy was a mystery. Oh well. Such things weren't important at the moment.

"Yes, let's get going." The mysterious one drags Lee off before he can protest further.

More and more college students were pairing off. Unlike most nights though. Tonight wasn't about 'hooking up.' No, tonight was about survival in more ways than one, Itachi thinks to himself.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods at her. "I don't mind driving you back to your dorm." Damn it!

Itachi hears that loud and clear, but he just couldn't get to his brother in time. Everyone was trying to leave at once and the Uchiha Vampires were still dealing with a very tricky leprechaun.

"Owe!" Itachi and Shisui both suddenly fall onto the gruesome looking carpet.

They had been foolish. Both had tried to run. He and Shisui had fallen straight into Gaara's not so carefully trap. They had slipped on what seemed like hundreds of gold coins.

They probably weren't real. Itachi highly doubted that the leprechaun would risk parting with his precious gold, if he didn't have to. They were slippery though.

"Sorry about that." Gaara shakes his head as he watches Sasuke slip off with Hinata. "Tis nothing personal. You're both good laddies, but getting between that woman and her prey is never a good idea."

Shisui gets up and lunges at Gaara, only for his attack to be blocked as more people rush towards the doors. Damn it! They had failed. Hinata was taking Sasuke back to her dorm and there was a very good chance that his brother might be dead before morning!

* * *

Sasuke was racing Hinata outside and towards his car. "You know, when my brother teased me about wanting to go home with you…I doubt this is what he had in mind." He opens the door of his convertible for her.

Hinata laughs nervously as she gets in. "I doubt it either." She was probably scared out of her mind.

Whoever was behind this was one sick puppy. Why where they targeting University Students? Not only that, but specifically Ivy League ones? Did the killer have a grudge against their school?

"Well I'll put the top up." Not that he really though it would make much difference.

Even serial killers weren't faster than luxury cars, Sasuke observes as he joins Hinata inside the car and puts up the top. Though it did have the lovely psychological benefit of making him _feel_ safer.

"Alright." She smiles and after Hinata tells him which dorm she was in, Sasuke drives them off.

As they were trying to get out of the parking lot, Sasuke notices his phone was going off. He sighs and turns it on, only to glare at it. Itachi really was unbelievable. What was his damn problem?

 _ **Sasuke, get back here now. You're in danger. ~ Itachi.**_

"Something wrong?" Hinata looks at him with concerned eyes as she fastens her seatbelt more tightly.

Yes, something was wrong. His brother had apparently lost his mind. How had he gone from Hinata's family being too stuck up to him being in danger?

"It's just my brother acting weird again." He shrugs. "You know how it is." Sasuke would worry about that later.

Right now, he needed to get Hinata back to her dorms. Once she was there, she'd be safe. This killer didn't seem to strike anyone inside a dorm. Apparently, they weren't that stupid.

Hinata nods in understand and smiles sweetly at him. "Maybe, I c-could talk to him?" Sasuke wasn't really sure that was a good idea, but the bluenette gently slides the phone out of his hand as he was driving and he decides just to let her have her way.

After all, what was the worst that she could say to Itachi? Maybe, she'd tell him off. This could be funny as Hell.

"Hello." She holds the phone to her ear. "Is this Sasuke's brother? I'm sorry, we gave you a scare." Besides, who could be mean to someone like Hinata? "He's just taking me back to my dorm. I got spooked by the news." It would be like yelling at a cute, tiny bunny or something.

Sasuke couldn't hear what Itachi was saying to Hinata, but he also didn't care. He was currently trying to drive her back to her dorm through a panicked, traffic jam. To say the least, it wasn't easy.

"So no need to worry about him." Hinata's shy smile never wavers. "I promise that I'll take _very_ good care of him."

That was amusing. Sasuke highly doubted that Hinata had it in her to hurt a fly, much less to stop a serial killer. If anything, he was supposed to be the one protecting her. Not the other way around.

Apparently, Hinata felt she had made her point though because she hangs up on his brother. "I think he knows that you're in good hands." She smiles at him.

"Very good hands." Sasuke agrees as he drives them towards her dorms.

After all, it was a rare person who could hold their own against Itachi…

* * *

Naruto sighs about ten minutes later, after everyone had left. Damn it. His party had been ruined by that homicidal manic who had a fetish for college kids.

"You did the right thing." The blonde nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears someone behind him. "Their lives are more important than a party. No matter how incredible the party was."

He immediately turns around, only to come face to face with Sasuke's brother and another guy. Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought that the one talking to him might be his best friend's cousin or something.

The University Student knew that, of course. "Yeah. Still a bummer though." A major bummer, but not nearly as bad as finding out that someone else got killed.

"I'm sure that the police will bring this person to justice soon." Itachi smiles at him reassuringly.

Their was something incredibly reassuring about his words. Naruto didn't know it at the time, but he was being compelled. Suddenly, he felt far more relaxed about everything.

Of course, Itachi was right. The cops would find this idiot. After all, he or she was going after Ivy League Kids. They definitely weren't keeping an low profile. That was for damn sure.

Naruto nods dumbly. "Yeah. You're right." After all, Sasuke's brother wouldn't say something like that…if he didn't believe it. Would he?

Shisui smiles and nods at him. "Come on, we should probably get going too." That grin never wavers at Naruto. "We'd offer to drive you home, but you're already here."

That didn't make sense though. Why was Shisui grinning like all this was funny? Something wasn't adding up, but at the same time…he felt much more peaceful than before.

"Yeah." He nods again, though Naruto was starting to get a headache. "Stay safe."

"We will." Itachi words further reassure Naruto as he and Shisui leave together.

The blonde had always had excellent hearing though. So what he heard next really, really disturbed him. They had to be joking right?

"We better hurry before she eats my foolish little brother alive." Itachi sighs as he and Shisui race off towards the parking lot.

What were they talking about? They couldn't seriously be talking about Hinata could they? Those two had to be joking.

Shisui gives Itachi a look that seemed well annoyed. "I can't believe you used that on him." Used what on who? "You know that's only for emergencies."

"This is an emergency." Naruto was about to charge out there and demand answers, when the two men got into a car and drove off.

Damn it. He'd never be able to catch them now. They were probably just kidding around though. They were just leaving a Halloween Party, after all. Well at least that's what he tries desperately to tell himself, but for some reason…Naruto had a bad feeling about this. All of it.

* * *

After the stampede to get out of there was over, it hadn't taken them very long at all to get back to her dorm. Which was a good thing. Itachi and Shisui couldn't follow them here.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Hinata smiles sweetly at him. "My roommate seems to be out and I really don't want to be alone, right now."

Sasuke follows her inside her dorm. He was looking around. Some things change. Uchihas were always masters of their domain. No matter their surroundings. He was just like Izuna that way.

 _The year was 1920 and the Roaring Twenties had only just begun. Though Hinata had been a vampiress for several decades, she still reveled in her 'newfound' freedom._

 _"Hinata, move three steps to the left." Izuna's voice briefly pierced through her thoughts._

 _By this time, the bluenette had learned to trust her Sire implicitly. She hadn't bothered to ask why she was supposed to move, the woman just did it without question._

 _It was soon revealed why Izuna wanted her to move. "YOU'RE A BUM! PAY YOUR TAB!" They were in a Speakeasy and apparently, someone had decided to skip out on their bill._

 _That someone had just been sent flying. The man was slugged and ended up falling right where Hinata had been standing only seconds before._

 _"I'll never understand how you do that." Hinata laughed as she made her way back over to her lover._

 _He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "One should always be aware of their surroundings." He nipped her neck affectionately. "Even if they're a vampire."_

 _The Prohibition Act was to blame for this, she knew. Still, Hinata didn't care too much about such things. Izuna got her whatever she wanted, legal or not. Why should she bother with caring about the law when she was technically dead?_

 _If either of them wanted a drink, they would have one. Whether that was blood or whiskey, it mattered not. The world had truly been their oyster back then._

 _"Mmm. I suppose that's true." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they began to dance to the jazz music playing in the background. "I'm so lucky to have you."_

 _"And I you, My Love." Neither of them carrying about the brawl that was going on._

 _Nothing could threaten them back then. Hinata had truly though they'd be together forever. Forever apparently wasn't nearly as long as she thought it would be though. In fact, it had been less than a century…_

"Sure that sounds great." Sasuke smiles at her.

"What would you like?" Hinata knew that her dorm looked perfectly normal by almost any standards.

Nothing was unusual about it, really. "Just water is fine." The baby blue walls and gray carpet were hardly threatening. Neither were the pictures of flowers and a few of the more popular bands and movie stars at the moment. "I have to drive back to my dorm after this, so I don't really want to be trashed." She had even added some stuffed animals to the shelves by the big screen tv in the living room and the couch was just your basic beige.

"Smart." Hinata smiles as she darts off towards the kitchen.

He nods at that. "Better safe than sorry." He glances at her shelves which were lined with cute stuffed animals. "Those are cute." Of course they were.

No one considered a girl who stuttered and kept stuffed animals in college to be a threat. It made almost any University Student drop their guard instantly. Truly, it was the little touches that mattered most.

"Thanks." She smiles as she pours them each a glass of water.

Luckily, vampires could drink things besides blood. They could also eat. Though eating held no real nutritional value for them. It was akin to humans chewing on gum. It might taste good, but it wasn't really useful for much beyond that. (Though unlike gum, which you weren't supposed to swallow…vampires could freely consume human food).

Sasuke nods at that. "So how long do you think it will be till your roommate gets back?" Her roommate wouldn't' be coming until she told them to.

Of course, Sasuke had no way of knowing that this dorm was just a ruse. It was technically hers on paper, of course. Hinata didn't actually live there though. She had her own home. (Well several of them and they were scattered throughout the world). Naturally, she couldn't tell him that. Not just yet anyway.

"Oh probably awhile." Hinata smiles at him. "She takes night classes. She's not a morning person either."

Sasuke nods at that. "Right." He takes the water that Hinata was handing to him. "Well in that case, did you want to watch a movie or something?"

"I'd love to." Hinata beams at him, though for just a second…Sasuke thought he saw a smirk.

He had to be imagining it though. Hinata wouldn't smirk at him. She had no reason to do that. Though there was one other thing bothering him.

Her stutter seemed to have completely vanished. From what little he knew of her, that wasn't normal for her. The bluenette rarely got through a conversation without that adorable slight stutter of hers.

"Great. You can pick." He tilts his head at her. "Your stutter is gone though."

Sasuke wasn't sure why he cared. Hinata was gorgeous, she could dance, and was obviously smart enough to make it into Yale. (Of course, she could just be enrolled due to a legacy, but Sasuke doubted it). What wasn't to like? Oh and then there was the fact that she looked amazing in that little angel outfit.

It was probably a good thing that her stutter was going away. That meant she felt less shy about him, right? He was overthinking things. Maybe, he'd watched one too many horror movies with Naruto or something.

"Oh that happens when I'm afraid sometimes." She blushes. "It's like the hiccups."

That kinda made sense. Damn. "It's alright. I doubt that they're dumb enough to attack inside the dorms." He watches as she pushes a movie in for them to watch. "And if they do, there are all sorts of security systems and I'm here too. Do you have anything on you?"

Hinata looks at him gratefully and sits on the couch. "I always carry pepperspray with me." That was something at least.

Sasuke wasn't really sure that would stop someone like this, but it might slow them down. Slow them down just enough that the bluenette could get away.

"That's good." He dares himself to wraps his arms around her. "A gun might be better in this case, but if you don't know how to shoot…" It probably wouldn't do much good and Sasuke didn't know how long she'd have to learn.

Hinata blushes, but didn't protest the embrace. Quite the contrary. She snuggles back against him.

"I know how to shoot." She smiles at him. "My father taught me a long time ago. I just haven't had a reason to do so in a long time."

Yeah. Well Sasuke would say some serial killer out on the loose, definitely qualified. "Good. It might be better, if you got something a little stronger than pepperspray." He didn't want to scare her, but he also didn't want to risk her getting killed either.

She nods and sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll see what I can do then." She kisses his cheek. "Thank you, for worrying about me so much."

A kiss on the cheek might not seem like much to most people, but Sasuke was sure that was a pretty big fucking deal to someone like Hinata. He smiles at the kiss.

"No problem." Yeah. She was a little on the shy side, but Sasuke liked where this was going.

He just wished that it wasn't fear that drove her into his arms like this. For now though, Sasuke knew it was important to keep a tight lid on his hormones. His hormones that very much liked the idea of having the beautiful coed in his lap. He had never been more grateful for loose pants.

* * *

An hour later, Orochimaru had to admit that he had never expected this to happen. Itachi Uchiha was actually seeking him out. This was rather ironic, especially considering who his grandsire was.

"I presume this has something to do with that adorable little brother of yours?" Orochimaru smirks at Itachi and Shisui.

He wasn't familiar with the precise circumstances, but Orochimaru knew how the family tree broke down. "Yes, it does." That combined with the fact that Itachi didn't bother to deny his theory made things very interesting.

Really, it was only a matter of time before Hinata noticed Sasuke. He looked too much like Izuna for the woman to ignore him. Try as much as she liked, Orochimaru knew the truth. The woman still had a very tender heart, even if it was no longer beating.

It was just as sweet as it was infuriating. "Well, it's not very nice to go against your Grandsire in such a way, Itachi." He smiles slyly at Shisui. "After all, the woman did Sire your cousin." Who in turn, Sired Itachi.

It didn't matter that Shisui hadn't done it on purpose. The family tree was still there. Of course, the vampire concept of family sometimes bore little resemblance to the human one.

"That has little to do with this situation." If Shisui's voice were a temperature, it would be ice cold. "We have to save him from Hinata. She's already taken him back to her dorm." Orochimaru knew that much for a fact as the other vampire continues prattling on.

The other vampire sighs. Well, he didn't particularly care for the way Shisui and Itachi treated him. On the other hand, Hinata should have accepted her proper role in life and become his wife. Her parents had approved the match and he couldn't help, but feel a little bitter about that.

"I'll see what I can do to save your brother." He smirks at them. "Sasuke is an excellent student. What kind of professor would I be, if I couldn't protect my students from the Vampire Queen?"

Despite her young age, Hinata had risen to prominence. That was the title that many called her, though vampires had long ago dispensed with their previous system. The actual Monarchy may be gone now, but the memory still lingered.

"Very bad one." They both answer at once, causing Orochimaru to chuckle.

Oh this was going to be fun. He'd deprive Hinata of the chance to play with her little pet. All he had to do was to either keep Sasuke human or if need be, well he'd just Sire the boy…himself. What a delicious irony that would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. To answer one reviewer's question, thus far the story is taking place in New Haven, CT because that is where Yale University is located. Someone else asked about Izuna's human family and more about that topic will be revealed in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and feel free to check out my profile for information about Update Rates.

Chapter 4

 _Soft, gentle kisses._ The similarities and differences were rather startling. In some ways, Sasuke kissed exactly like Izuna and in other ways, he couldn't be more different.

"Mmm." The two of them had been in her dorm for the better part of an hour. "I guess you take that 'Kissing it better' expression very s-seriously." Somehow, they had ended up kissing on the couch.

He was a very, very good kisser though. So good that Hinata almost forgot to add her stutter. She had to watch that. Sasuke was smart. He'd noticed when she dropped the stutter earlier and she didn't really want to chance any further slipups.

Sasuke smiles between kisses. "Yeah." One of his hands was gliding up and down her back in an adoring caress and the other was resting comfortably on her left hip.

He was probably being gentle because Sasuke thought she was a shy coed. It was sweet, but he couldn't be more wrong about that. Still, Hinata could sense the passion underneath his affectionate touches. That was good.

Very good. His kisses also tasted like hot cinnamon candy and red wine. An intriguing combination to say the least and exactly like Izuna. It would be so easy just to close her eyes and pretend that her beloved hadn't actually died.

She slowly slides one of her hands from his dark locks of hair to his cheek and over his throat. "I suppose you can tell I-Itachi that I took good care of you." Hinata could feel it. His pulse underneath her fingertips.

Fast and strong. Just as Izuna had been. It seemed to run in the family to say the least. Izuna would have been happy about that. He had always loved his family and she knew that being away from them had hurt him, even if he rarely showed it.

 _"Why do you look so sad, My Love?" Hinata took Izuna's hand in her own as they continued on their walk towards the market._

 _It was the dawning of a new century. The year was 1900 and Hinata wasn't sure how to feel about that. Had she never been turned into a vampire, she likely never would have lived long enough to see this day or she would be old and gray. And pathetically weak._

 _Izuna kissed her cheek and pointed towards a stroller. A family was out for a walk. A father, a mother, and a newborn. Oh. That's what had upset him._

 _Vampires couldn't have children in the conventional sense. The closest they could come to that was turning people and even then, that wasn't always a parental bond._

 _"I'm sad that I can give you that." She was no longer alive. Hinata would never be able to conceive. "We have each other though." She smiled up at him. "And that's more than enough, isn't it?"_

 _Izuna nodded and kissed her forehead, smiling. "Yes, it is." The melancholy hadn't left him though. "It's just hard not to miss them. My human family." Whatever the vampiress had been expecting, that wasn't it._

 _She should have realized that much though. Only once in a Blue Moon, would Izuna speak about them. The wife and daughter that he had to leave behind when he became a vampire._

 _"Did you ever see them again?" She held his hand tightly. "After you were turned."_

 _Izuna tore his gaze away from the family and paused. "I did occasionally watch them from afar." He smiled wistfully at that thought. "My wife lived to a ripe old age and after a few years, she remarried and had three more children." That had to be difficult to watch._

 _Hinata couldn't imagine that at the time. Watching your husband or wife, remarry and have children with someone else because they thought you were dead. Only you weren't dead. At least not exactly._

 _"Did that make it better or worse?" She pressed him gently._

 _The fact he took so long to answer her was rather disturbing. "Mostly better, but I can't deny I felt more than a little jealous and bitter from time to time." He chuckled. "It matters not now."_

 _What had happened to his daughter though? Izuna had clearly loved her. If anything, his voice was even more pained when he spoke to her._

 _"What about Catherine?" He had once told her that he named his daughter Catherine because she was as adorable as a kitten._

 _Izuna bit his lower lip at that. "She married well and had children of her own." That was good. Though that didn't mean that she had been happy. "They never found my body, so she kept looking for me."_

 _Oh God that had to be traumatic. "Did she ever find you?" If she was anything like her father, the woman probably had at some point._

 _"There were a few close calls." He smirked at that. "She was a bright girl, after all. Eventually, I had to compel her to stop looking for me." That was incredibly sad. "It was hard to watch her grow old and her mother to do the same. Grow old and die, I did visit them both on their death beds though."_

 _Hinata winced at that. She couldn't imagine going through that. She was fortunate to have turned Neji, but the rest of her family had stayed human. Even Hanabi._

 _Her baby sister. She never would have been happy as a vampire though. Drinking the blood of others to survive would have repulsed her. Her cousin had managed to adapt though._

 _"That was kind of you." She placed her hand on his shoulder._

 _He shook his head. "I suppose, but it was also stupid. I told them that I loved them and that they were going to better place." Izuna smiled wryly. "They thought I was some kind of angel and I was content to allow them to believe that."_

 _Hinata nodded. That was probably for the best. "Do you believe that they went to a better place?" She looked at him with silent tears threatening to spill forth from her eyes._

 _"I don't know." He sighed as he dabbed her face with a handkerchief. "I like to believe so though. At least, they aren't suffering anymore."_

"Yeah. You can definitely tell him that." Sasuke blinks. "You alright, you look sad?"

She really shouldn't have let her mind wander like that. "Yes, I'm f-fine. It's just so sad." Her lower lip quivers. "About all of those students d-dying."

Hinata hated lying to him. Truly, she did. It was hard to lie to someone with Izuna's face and a kiss so similar to his. Though even if he wasn't Izuna's descendant, Hinata still would have felt guilty.

Sasuke had been nothing, but kind to her. He wasn't doing anything that a 'gentlemanly' University Student was doing. It was perhaps, selfish of her to be planning the end of his life before it had even really begun.

She knew that, but it wouldn't stop her. "Yeah. I know." Hinata couldn't lose him again, even if Sasuke wasn't really Izuna. It would be far too close for her comfort. "Don't worry." Sasuke kisses her forehead. "I'm sure they'll catch whoever is responsible."

No. They wouldn't. Hinata would make sure of it. Still, she had a part to play and Hinata knew that she had to play it to perfection.

"I h-hope so." After all, she had been a vampiress for over a century.

If nothing else, the bluenette had certainly honed her acting skills over time. Sasuke would forgive her for her deception at some point. She knew it. For now though, well the Vampire Queen was quite content to enjoy his soft kisses and gentle embrace. She'd worry about everything else later.

* * *

Itachi knew that he was playing with fire, but it was the only way to save Sasuke's life. Well that was of course, assuming that Hinata hadn't already turned his brother.

"She likes to play with her prey first." Shisui places his hand on Itachi's shoulder comfortingly as they watch Orochimaru dial Hinata's number. "She wouldn't turn him this early."

Itachi wasn't nearly so sure about that. Sasuke looked far too much like Izuna. It was eerie, but facts were facts.

He'd never say that Hinata was insane, but he certainly didn't agree with her plan. Coming out of the shadows would only lead to a war in his opinion. Humans couldn't even get along with each other most of the time. How on Earth did she expect peace to be achieved between vampires, other supernaturals, and humans in light of that without the use of force?

"Hello, Hinata." He watches Orochimaru like a hawk from his position in the man's office. "It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

Shisui rolls his eyes at that and Itachi couldn't blame him. Whatever his thoughts about his Grandsire, the 'Middle Uchiha' knew that she was far more sane than Orochimaru.

It was just unfortunate that Orochimaru was a Shadow Vamp and Hinata was a Light Vamp. There were essentially, three kinds of vampires and supernaturals at this point.

"The clash of the Shadows and the Light." Itachi sighs at his cousin.

Shisui nods as he watches the University Professor like a hawk. "He wants us to stay in the shadows." A Shadow Vamp. "She wants us to 'Come out of the Coffin,' as they say." A Light Vamp.

Orochimaru smirks into the phone. "I know what you're planning to do with him. It would be such a shame, if everyone found out about your surprise party." Well that was one way to put it, Itachi supposed.

Dr. Sannin was far to smart to discuss such a thing openly on a phone. Though he certainly had no problems eluding to it.

"What are we going to do about the leprechaun and the other Mists?" Shisui sighs.

That was a good question. Mist Vampires or Mists in general were those who weren't really sure which side of the debate they came on. Gaara was clearly one of them.

He wasn't quite on Hinata's side in all this, but he was closer to her side than theirs. Which was a frightening thought considering the leprechaun worked with his brother.

Itachi shakes his head. "We'll deal with them when the day comes." For now, he was more focused on saving his brother.

"You wouldn't want me to warn everyone about the surprise party, would you?" Orochimaru was laying it on thick.

Itachi felt disgusting just to be working with the man, but he'd do whatever was necessary save Sasuke. Even this.

A few minutes later, Orochimaru smirks and hangs up. "I doubt she'll turn him. At least not tonight." That last part was particularly troubling.

The other vampire had bought them some time, but there was no telling how much. Sasuke's face might very well get him killed.

"Thank you." Itachi lets out the breath he had been holding.

Shisui shakes his head at his gesture. "You know, we don't need to breath." True, but it was a habit.

He merely shrugs and drags him off. The last thing that the 'Middle Uchiha' wanted was to get entangled, even further in Orochimaru's web. The smartest thing Sasuke could do at the moment was to leave the New Haven, but Itachi knew that he wouldn't.

That was why Sasuke was his foolish little brother, after all…

* * *

Sasuke wasn't really sure what happened. One minute, he and Hinata were making out on the couch and the next, her phone range. Clearly, the woman was not happy about that.

She sighs and hangs up. "Sorry about that." The bluenette shakes her head. "It seems that my roommate's class got canceled. She's going to be back in a few minutes."

Damn. That was so not fair. Not that Sasuke actually thought that an angel was going to sleep around on the first date, but he _had_ been enjoying himself. A lot.

"Right." Sasuke sighs and gets off the couch, stretching. "So it's probably a good idea for me to go before you get interrogated Spanish Inquisition Style by your roommate?"

Hinata giggles at that and nods. "Y-Yes." She blushes. "I really am sorry. I thought she'd be gone longer."

Yeah. He was sorry too. In a very, very big way. So sorry in fact, a cold shower was going to be necessary.

"It's alright." Sasuke shakes his head. "We've all dealt with a roommate showing up at the worst possible time." He was pretty sure that he knew the answer to this, but Sasuke would ask anyway. "Did you want to hang out sometime? Preferably without the threat of a serial killer hanging over our heads?"

Hinata laughs at that and smiles shyly. "Y-Yes, that's really the only thing that could have made this night b-better." He was just glad she was safe in the dorms. "I'd like that." No one was crazy enough to march into this University's dorms.

There was security all over the place. That was really the only reason why Sasuke felt safe leaving Hinata there. She'd be safe.

"Yeah, I definitely agree there." He chuckles. "Just keep that mace on you and see about getting a gun." Sasuke definitely didn't want someone like Hinata getting ambushed by a creep who was targeting University Students.

"I'll look into it." She nods at him reassuringly.

The angel pauses for a moment, but quickly gets out a sheet of paper and scribbles something down. "This is my number." Hinata smiles at him sweetly. "You can call whenever you wanna hang out."

"Great." He heads towards the door. "Well I'll leave you in your roommate's capable hands." With that being said, Sasuke quickly darts off.

* * *

Later that night, Gaara was definitely on edge as he briefs his sister and brother about what had happened more fully. "Hinata saw Sasuke." That part didn't need any further explanation.

"This won't end well." Temari sighs as she shakes her head. "Though I suppose that it was going to happen sooner or later." That was true.

Hinata had been poaching from the University for awhile. That still didn't really answer what they were going to do about it. At the moment, they were in Gaara's dorm room and trying to figure out their next move.

Kankuro looks at the two of them like they're nuts. "Well I am not getting in her way." The three of them were leprechauns. "If the woman wants to turn herself a new boy toy to replace the old one, let her. What's one more vampire in the grand scheme of things?"

Gaara frowns at that as he pours the three of them some Irish Whiskey. He certainly was inclined to agree with Kankuro about that much. Hinata was far from the oldest vampire, but that didn't mean she wasn't a threat.

That's when Temari's phone starts ringing and Gaara sighs. "Looks like someone must have told Father about your scuffle with the Uchiha Vamps." Temari shakes her head at him. "We've been given orders to stand now from now. We don't want to give up our neutral position up over one human."

That made sense. Gaara liked Sasuke, but that wasn't enough to earn the ire of the Lights. Besides, Hinata obviously didn't want to hurt him. Not yet.

That could change though when her little fantasy of having her lover back was shattered. Sasuke would inevitably do something that wasn't like his ancestor and that might not end well.

"Great." Kankuro beams. "So we'll keep our noses out of it." Yeah. For now, that's what they'd do.

The red head finds himself nodding in agreement. "I'm going to go check on Naruto." The blonde was a prime candidate to be turned given who his parents were.

Naruto's father was the Governor and his mother was a Senator. How the latter had happened, the leprechaun wasn't really sure. The fiery red head didn't seem to have the right temperament for politics, but she kept getting reelected by landslides. So did her husband for that matter.

"That's probably a good idea." Temari nods in approval as Gaara heads towards the door.

He knew that it was a good idea. "Of course, it is. I thought of it." That's why he was doing it.

Nothing else was said, as he leaves. The leprechaun knew that his friend needed him and that was that.

* * *

A few days later, Orochimaru watches his class. Hinata wasn't there. That could only mean one thing. She was likely hosting some sort of Gathering. A Gathering of likeminded supernaturals.

"Class dismissed. Please remember to read chapters twelve and thirteen for next class." Orochimaru smiles slyly as the lecture comes to an end. "Oh and Sasuke, would you mind staying behind for a bit. I'd like to discuss an opportunity with you."

Hinata had actually left him here. She must have thought that Orochimaru wasn't suicidal enough to have a go at Secretary of State's son while she wasn't there.

Oh yes, Sasuke came from quite the prestigious family. If sentimentality wasn't enough of a reason for the Vampire Queen to want to turn him, that would certainly do it.

"Alright." Everyone else was filing out.

This was the perfect time to strike. "Thank you." Orochimaru's smile never wavers as Sasuke makes his way over to his desk.

"So what did you want?" The raven haired human tilts his head to the side curiously.

It was strange. The resemblance that this boy bore to his former rival was so uncanny and yet, Orochimaru couldn't quite find it in him to hold a grudge against Sasuke.

That would have been irrational. It wasn't this University Student's fault he looked so much like the vampire. Sadly, Dr. Sannin could understand why Hinata had been so easily swayed by Izuna's charms all those years ago. It was a handsome face, even if it had once come attached to a demon.

Orochimaru smiles slyly at him. "I'd like to recommend you to a very special internship program." Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that.

"That's kind of you, but I'm not a Biology Major." Yes, that was unfortunate.

The boy obviously had a keen mind. He would have done well in biology or really, any field he chose. It just so happened that his education was about to be interrupted.

"Oh this program isn't just for Biology Students." He smiles. "It's for academically gifted students of all majors."

Sasuke nods at that. "I guess I can check it out then, but I'm pretty busy between classes and work." How reasonable.

The human had no idea what he was getting into. "In that case, are you free tonight?" He hands him an address. "You can stop by my home at eight and we'll go over some of the details of the project."

Orochimaru could see some hesitation in Sasuke's eyes, but he nods his head. "Alright, I can do that." Sasuke returns smile, slowly.

"Wonderful." He grins. "I can't wait to see you there." Sasuke apparently took that as his cue to leave because he was now walking off.

* * *

Neji sighs as he looks down at the confused Detective. Not that the Hyuga could blame him. It had to be jarring to go from being mauled by a werewolf to waking up without any injuries.

"I know this must seem strange." Neji smiles at him kindly. "I won't beat around the bush though. You're now a werewolf."

Kakashi starts laughing. That was the man's name. Neji was almost sure of it. Obviously, he was laughing because he thought Neji was either insane or playing a joke on him.

Sadly for the Detective, the lavender eyed vampire was neither. He wasn't insane and he wouldn't joke about something like this. It was far too important.

"This is some kind of joke." He laughs.

That's when Hinata walks down the stairs and smiles. "I'm afraid not." His cousin was the picture of deadly grace at the moment, even Kakashi in his anxious state couldn't ignore that much.

It was obvious from the way that his eyes trailed her form. Not with lust. No, but almost as if she was some sort of divine being.

Gone was the shy student. She had been replaced by a Vampire Queen in skinny jeans. There was a certain presence about her that couldn't be ignored, even when she wore such ugly clothing.

Well, ugly in his mind anyway. "Who are you?" Kakashi blinks as he watches her descend and then suddenly, Hinata uses her supernatural speed and was standing at his side in a blink of an eye.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and you've been quite the thorn in my side for some time." She circles him like a predator.

This police officer wasn't a stupid man though. Clearly, his instincts were functional and right now, they were screaming at Kakashi. Predator. Neji could see the fear and awe reflected in his eyes.

Kakashi's eyes widen as he looks at her in realization. "You're the killer." True enough. Though not in the way he thought.

"You could say that." She smiles and caresses his cheek. "Though the dead don't always stay dead." She shows him her teeth and Kakashi screams.

It was a rather loud scream. Neji should have worn earplugs. Well at least he wasn't beginning for his life or crying yet. The Hyuga man really hated it when that happened.

"What are you talking about?!" The former human seemed to have decided to stand his ground.

Hinata smiles at him and gestures towards a mirror. "Do you see that mirror over there?" Kakashi nods. Though Neji could see his knees were shaking. "You're a werewolf now. You won't tell anyone about what you saw here."

"I am not a werewolf." He half screams at her. "And I don't care for this strange game of pretend that you're playing."

Hinata smiles at him. "Oh I assure you, it is not a game." Compulsion. "Now, transform into your wolf form and look at yourself in the mirror. You'll see that I am not playing any games." That's what she was doing.

Suddenly, the human transforms into a great gray furred wolf. When Kakashi looks at himself in the mirror, he gives a mournful howl. Well, that went better than expected.

"It seems our numbers are growing quite nicely." Neji smiles at his cousin. "We're even adding some members of law enforcement to our cause."

Hinata nods in agreement as she pours herself and Neji a glass of blood. "Yes, we are." She smiles. "And soon, Sasuke will join the Light as well." That thought made Neji's blood run cold. He could only hope that the queen wouldn't be disappointed by her king, after his transformation because if that happened…all Hell would break loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I am going to attempt to clarify the precise nature of Izuna's and Hinata's relationship further. Happy reading.

Chapter 5

 _Blind, deaf, and dumb._ That's how Kakashi felt he had been as a human compared to now. Everything was just so intense. Every sight, sound, scent, touch, and taste had been magnified by a factor of at least a hundred.

Just walking down the street had prompted him to spiral into sensory overload. Despite that, the silver haired werewolf knew he had no choice. He had been given a job to do by the Vampire Queen and Kakashi was smart enough to know that failure wasn't an option.

 _"I shall make this very simple for you." Hinata smiled as she stroked his furry head. "I want you to watch a man named Sasuke Uchiha and protect him from Orochimaru."_

 _It hadn't made sense to him at the time. Kakashi knew that Orochimaru was a Biology Professor. Why would a vampiress care about an Ivy League Professor?_

 _Neji nodded in agreement as he showed Kakashi two pictures. "The younger one is Sasuke." He was just a college kid! "This one is Dr. Sannin. You are to ensure that Dr. Sannin does not harm Sasuke."_

 _They wanted him to protect Sasuke from his teacher? Well at least the new werewolf assumed that Orochimaru was the boy's professor. Who really knew?_

 _"I have every reason to believe that Orochimaru will attempt to turn him and that simply cannot be allowed." That had struck Kakashi as bizarre._

 _The Vampire Queen had no issue with turning him into a werewolf, but she didn't want Sasuke to become a vampire. Surely, there had to be a reason. He wasn't stupid enough to ask questions though._

 _Questions likely would have gotten him killed. The Detective knew that much. He had no desire to die._

 _Kakashi merely nodded. "I shall watch him then." There were far worse things she could have requested of him than having him protect Sasuke from a predator._

 _"Good boy." Hinata smirks at him. "If you do well, maybe I'll give you a steak and a belly rub."_

 _The woman had just mocked him. Though steak did sound good and for some reason, his pride hadn't been too wounded at the thought of a belly rub either._

So that's how Kakashi found himself stalking towards Orochimaru's home that night. It wasn't how he had planned to spend his evening, but he might just end up saving someone's life.

Wasn't that why he had gone into law enforcement in the first place? Kakashi had wanted to protect people. He had never imagined doing it with a silver fur coat, but whatever worked. If nothing else, he could save this Sasuke from enduring the same fate had had. From becoming as monster.

* * *

To say the least, Tsunade was not pleased. Jiraiya had just briefed her on the latest comings and goings of the Vampire Queen.

"Hinata saw Sasuke?" Unbelievable.

How could Jiraiya have let this happen? The Shapeshifter should really know better. Honestly, she was a fairy but her dust memory dust was not going to work on a vampire!

Well at least, she didn't think it would. The fairy generally tended to give vampires a wide berth. Her kind and vampires had almost nothing in common and most of the time ignored each other.

Jiraiya sighs and nods. "I couldn't exactly chase her out of the store." Yes, he could have!

What was wrong with him? Sasuke looked far too much like Izuna. The vampire who had sired Hinata because the woman reminded him so much of the family that he had lost.

Their love affair was still something that was gossiped about in the supernatural community. It was such a tragic tale really. Tsunade would have felt sorry for the vampiress, if she wasn't a Light Vampire.

"You know damn well that would have been the smart thing to do." What was the matter with him? "There's nothing that can save Sasuke from becoming a vampire now and once she has him in her grasp, that's only going to motivate her more to continue with her plotting." The details were scarce, but Tsunade knew more than enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

That was not something that happened often. She had lived for centuries. Tsunade had even survived during the Black Death and yet, this vampiress was doing things that made even her balk.

Jiraiya gives her a dirty look. "I was in the back of the shop and taking inventory." Right because making sure they had enough fake blood was really as important as protecting someone from Hinata!

Honestly, it was strange. How was it possible to love someone this much and yet, want to ring their neck at the same time? Such a feeling shouldn't be possible, but it was. Apparently, it was very, very possible.

"Well I suppose that even I can't turn back time." Her magic was powerful, but not that powerful. "So what are we going to do about this?"

Far too many people had either gone missing or been declared dead for her liking. She wouldn't say it was an army yet, but Tsunade knew that it was getting there.

Hinata had started playing this game a few years ago and her numbers were growing. The woman was smart though. She was only going after either people who wouldn't be missed or those that could help her cause because they were so influential. (That or related to someone influential).

Jiraiya sighs at that question as he pours them both some sake. "I'm not sure, but we should probably get in touch with Itachi and Shisui." He shakes his head as though he was just as exhausted by this entire thing as Tsunade felt.

Yes, that might be for the best. Those two were both Shadow Vampires and they knew Hinata very well. Mostly because the bluenette had actually sired Shisui.

"Yes, we'll do that." She shakes her head. "This is getting out of hand." It was a good thing that the woman was careful with her games. "Sooner or later, the police are going to notice though."

How could they not? Some of her targets were so high profile that the fairy doubted the authorities would stop looking for them easily. It was one thing to turn 'nobodies,' but the Vampire Queen was now targeting people who were very much 'somebodies.'

Sooner or later, that was either going to bite her in the ass or all of them. The supernatural community had managed to blend in rather well for thousands, if not tens of thousands of years with humans. Why should they unveil themselves to humanity? So they could be killed?

"That's true." Jiraiya takes a rather large gulp of his drink. "I'll contract them and see what we can do."

Humans couldn't even get along with each other most of the time. Tsunade had watched on the sideline as some of the world's greatest conflicts played out. She certainly wasn't eager to see what the overall reception towards the supernatural community would be.

She was a fairy. There was a chance that Tsunade would be fine because humans seemed to hold a high opinion of her kind. That might not be the case for many more 'exotic' supernaturals though.

"Good." She nods approvingly.

Jiraiya was lucky. As a shape shifter, he could blend in with the crowd with ease. There were some supernaturals that didn't have that option though. Giants came to mind.

He nods as he takes out the phone. "Don't worry, we'll get this all straightened out." Tsunade sure hoped so.

They had to. The Shadows were right on this. She knew that deep down. It was nice to be young and idealistic, but the only way for their people to really survive and thrives was in the shadows. Anyone who thought otherwise was a fool and Tsunade was no fool.

* * *

Sasuke heads into Orochimaru's house and tries not to shiver. "Are you cold?" The Biology Professor looks at Sasuke with concern as the Uchiha in question tries not to show his unease further.

It was like walking onto the set of a horror movie. The dreary gray walls, the ancient looking chandeliers, and the dark red couches and chairs were horrifying. Not just dark red though. Blood red.

"No, I'm fine." He forces himself to smile at Orochiamru.

Dr. Sannin's predatory grin further gave him the creeps. "Well you can always stand by the fireplace, if you're cold." He gestures towards the white fireplace.

Why was Sasuke suddenly picturing Orochimaru trying to push him into that fire and eating the remains of his corpse? It was ridiculous. Sure, Dr. Sannin was far from the most pleasant individual, but he was still a Yale Professor. There was no way someone that psychotic would make it through the likely very thorough background checks that he must have undergone in order to secure his current position. Right? That just wouldn't happen.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke nods at him.

The blood red and sheer white drapes weren't helping matters either. Maybe, it was the fact a serial killer was on the loose, but Sasuke's instincts were screaming him.

Orochimaru smiles slyly at him. "I have to say that I'm very impressed by your academic record." Yeah. Most people were. "You've certainly begun to attract a lot of attention from both the faculty and other students because of that." Orochimaru offers him a cup of something to drink.

Sasuke wasn't sure what it actually was. It was red though and that was more than enough reason for him to say no. "No, thank you." He wasn't that thirsty.

"I even confess myself a little jealous." Dr. Sannin frowns at him. "It has never been easy to get Hinata's attention." Wait. What?

Did this freak actually have some sort of crush on Hinata? That was not going to fly. This guy was old enough to be her father. Hell, he might even be old enough to be her grandfather.

"Is that what this is about?" He glares at him. "You're jealous because Hinata went to a party with me? Did she turn you down when you offered to give her an internship or something? Did you try to blackmail her into sleeping with you?"

If that was the case, Professor or not, Sasuke was going to slug this perverted, son of a bitch. That was so damn sleazy that it made him want to vomit, just thinking about it.

Orochimaru actually laughs at that. "No. It runs a little deeper than that." Were those fangs?! "You see, we were engaged once." This crazy bastard. "Though that was a long time ago."

"If this is your idea of a joke, it's not fucking funny." Yeah. That had to be it. "She's not even half your age." Hinata would never actually agree to marry this freak.

He wasn't actually serious. This man was just pulling his leg. That was all. Why, Sasuke didn't know. For the sake of his sanity though, the Uchiha was convinced that had to be the case.

Dr. Sannin actually rolls his eyes. "I assure you that I'm not joking." His fangs were still visible. "Then that rogue Izuna showed up and stole her away from me." Yeah. He was now certifiable. "That doesn't matter today though."

That's right. It didn't matter because Sasuke was going to call the cops or something. This guy clearly needed to be institutionalized.

"You're right." The raven haired University Student was fully prepared to slug him when Orochimaru came at him.

How a man old enough to be a grandfather could move that fast was beyond Sasuke, but that's when he hears the shattering of glass and a giant dog comes streaking through. A dog that was now snarling at Orochimaru.

Silently, the young man sends a thank you to whichever deity had seen fit to send the dog to protect him and he runs off. This guy was a freak. He felt bad about leaving the dog behind to face Orochimaru, but Sasuke wasn't going to stick around.

"Maybe, I can call the police and they'll be able to help the dog or something." Seriously, he had always known something wasn't right about Orochimaru, but he had never actually thought the man was dangerous. "Until now, anyway." Naruto was never going to believe this.

* * *

The next day, Hinata rushes Amaterasu. She had to know if Sasuke was alright. Orochimaru was now involved and that never boded well.

"Yeah I think we have some more fake fangs in the back." She breathes a sigh of relief upon seeing that Sasuke was standing behind a cash register and she could still hear his heartbeat. "If not, we'll have to order some more."

Naruto grins at him and nods. "Alright. I'll go check." The blonde hadn't changed a bit, though that wasn't Hinata's main focus.

She didn't like it, but she was going to have to turn Sasuke soon. The fact that Orochimaru was meddling meant that she didn't have nearly as much time to 'woo' him as she would have liked.

The Vampire Queen wasn't going to lose Sasuke. It would be like losing Izuna all over again. Losing her first love had nearly killed him and it had nearly killed her. She couldn't handle a second time.

 _"Hinata, there is something that I want you to know." Izuna caressed her cheek._

 _The first World War was now in full force. It was a terrifying thing to witness. There were now weapons out there that were terrifying even the most powerful of supernatural creatures._

 _She looked at him with worried eyes. "What is it?" Even her beloved Izuna was not nearly as jovial as he used to be these days._

 _This war was nothing like the wars that came before it. A fact that weighed heavily on all their souls. Hinata had never seen anything like it._

 _"It took me decades to get over my wife's passing." Izuna shook his head. "For a great many years, I lost all interest in romantic love." She nodded sympathetically. "And I want you to know, that if something were to ever happen to me…I don't want you to go through that."_

 _What was he saying? Did Izuna believe that he was going to die? That simply couldn't happen. He was her sire and the man she loved with all her heart. He couldn't die._

 _Hinata bit her lower lip at the thought. "Don't say such things, it brings bad luck." In her mind, Izuna had just tempted fate and she would later be proven right._

 _"Perhaps, but that doesn't make it any less true." He kissed her forehead. "I love you and I know that you love me, but I do not want to damn you to a life of loneliness, if something were to ever happen to me."_

 _It was a bittersweet notion. He was giving her permission in effect to move on after his death, but Hinata didn't want it. At the time, she couldn't imagine ever loving someone the way she loved Izuna._

 _"I still don't wish to think of such things." Hinata tried to blink back tears at the very thought of losing him._

 _He sighed and caressed her cheek. "I know, but promise me that you would at least try." When he looked at her like that, it was impossible to deny him anything._

 _"Alright." She sighed. "I would at least try, but you're not going to die. So it doesn't matter."_

Those words had proven to be false. Izuna had died and her heart still grieved him. Despite that, her heart was happy about Sasuke. Seeing him and touching him, it was like a balm on her soul.

It was wrong and she knew that. Hinata wasn't a fool. She knew that Sasuke wasn't actually Izuna, but she felt a connection towards him. Something that she was going to explore. Something that death wouldn't deny her the opportunity to explore.

Gaara glances at Hinata and shakes his head before tapping Sasuke on the shoulder. "It looks like your girlfriend wants to see you." Hinata laughs softly at that as she strides over to Sasuke.

Girlfriend was such a human term. Hinata couldn't imagine herself really using it, but she would have to. It was something that Sasuke might feel more comfortable using and she did want him to be as comfortable as possible.

"Hey." He smiles at her.

Hinata smiles back. "Hey, I w-was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for ice cream after you g-got done with your shift." She had to remind herself to stutter. The stutters were important.

"Ice cream sounds great." He shakes his head. "Especially, after the day I had yesterday."

Naruto nods his head energetically at that. "Yeah. Apparently, Orochimaru went totally nuts on Sasuke." That's what Hinata had been afraid of.

Damn him. It was likely nothing short of miracle that Sasuke was still alive at this point. Hinata couldn't believe that man. I had been almost two centuries since she rejected him. Couldn't the man take a hint?

"Well I'm h-happy to take your mind off things." She smiles at him shyly.

Sasuke nods at that approvingly. "Well I don't know what your story is for your major and if you need the credits, but I would seriously suggest dropping his class." Yes, Hinata had considered that many times. "And getting a restraining order from the guy."

Just what had Orochimaru done to Sasuke? Hinata was going to find out and she was going to make him pay for whatever it was. This human belonged to her and no one else.

"I'll drop the class." Hinata nods at him. "I was trying to get the extra credits, but it's not worth it." She sighs sadly and looks away as if afraid or embarrassed. "I t-think he's o-obsessed with me or something."

Sasuke shakes his head and walks over to her. "I think you're probably right." He wraps his arms around her protectively. "It's fine though. We'll make sure that creep leaves you the Hell alone."

Gaara was a good actor, Hinata notes. She never would have suspected that he was actually a leprechaun and not a concerned friend/University Student, if the Vamprie Queen hadn't known any better.

"T-Thank you." She snuggles into his arms and smiles.

He held her just the same way that Izuna did. Well mostly. Sasuke's grip was obviously less powerful than a vampire's. That or he was just gently than Izuna in this capacity. Hinata wasn't entirely sure which was the case.

"Do we need to call the cops on him or something?" Naruto gives Hinata a protective look.

Hinata shakes her head. "No. We don't really have any p-proof that he's doing something wrong." She sighs wistfully. "He's an Ivy League Professor. No one is going to b-believe that he's crazy."

Sasuke nods at that as he clocks out. "Well let's go get that ice cream." He kisses the top of her head. "You're probably right about Dr. Sannin, but if he tries anything, I don't give a damn. I'll kick his ass."

Hinata giggles at that. He was such a White Knight. Well that shouldn't come as a surprise, she supposed. Hadn't Izuna been the exact same way?

"I'm sure you would." She smiles at him as the two of them walk off in search of ice cream.

Things might not be going exactly according to plan, but Hinata was still reasonably confident that Sasuke would soon be a vampire. Oh he might hate her at first, but the bluenette knew that she would eventually win his love.

After all, becoming a vampire could be a scary thing. She'd make the transition as easy as possible though and one day, they would rule the new world. As king and queen and everything would be as it should be. She would make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. This next week or so will determine how busy my schedule we be in real life. So updates may slower than usual, but I do not have any plans to abandon any of my ongoing stories at the moment. Feel free to check out my profile for more information. With that in mind, happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** Do feel free to weigh in on how quickly you want Sasuke turned into a vampire and by how. It could be Hinata, Orochimaru, or a curveball. Suggestions for curveballs welcome.

Chapter 6

Hundreds had gathered and that was a good sign. Hinata had called the meeting on short notice. These were some of her top Light Allies. Every single person in this room was committed to the cause.

"Seeing that we're all gathered here and on such short notice, would it be too presumptuous of me to assume something important has happened?" A succubus smiles at Hinata slyly.

Her name was Mei and she was the most powerful of her kind that Hinata had ever felt. Almost no one could resist her allure when that woman decided to seduce them. With that in mind, it would probably be a good idea to keep her away from Sasuke. Just to be on the safe side.

It had only been a day since Kakashi had prevented Orochimaru from siring Sasuke, but Hinata knew she had to move quickly. It had been dumb luck that the silver haired werewolf been assigned to her new love in time. Things all too easily could have ended in tragedy.

"No, it would not." Hinata smiles at her friends.

These represented the pinnacle of her army. Every being and creature imaginable was now inside her mansion. All the way from angels to zombies and everything between. Each a credit to their respective species and each of them was committed to coming into the Light.

Sadly, the Sabaku Siblings were not here. While Hinata was fond of the leprechaun family, she wasn't foolish. They were still Mists. Not Lights. Those three and others like them, would be persuaded in time.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Kisame smirks at her, displaying his inhumanly sharp teeth. "What's going on, Queenie?"

The bluenette wasn't entirely sure what Kisame actually was. In her opinion, it looked as though he was some kind of warlock that had tried to transform himself into a shark and gotten stuck halfway. That or maybe he was some ancient breed of merman? Oh well, it didn't matter and neither did his nickname for her.

She smiles back, displaying her own teeth. "Orochimaru is meddling again." An impressive series of groans, growls, snarls, and other reactions follows that announcement. None of them were particularly keen on the Shadow Vamp to say the least. "He tried to turn someone that I was attempting to bring into the Light."

Her eyes drift over to Kakashi's form. He was still adjusting to say the least and that was why she kept a close eye on him. Still, Hinata would give credit where it was due.

"Thankfully, Kakashi was able to intervene. He is one of our newest comrades." Comrade might be stretching it a bit, but why quibble? "He's a werewolf now and was able to stop Orochimaru from turning him."

"Good job." Kiba laughs. "Teach that bloodsucker not to underestimate wolves."

Hinata rolls her eyes at that. Kiba was still a young werewolf, but he was excelling his new role. He'd make a fine Alpha, but they still had to work on his manners a bit.

Immediately, all the vampires lock their eyes on Kiba for that comment. "What was that you said about bloodsuckers?" Neji in particular was less than pleased by it.

"Oh geez." Kiba crosses his arms and looks at his feet. "You know what I meant. I was talking about the bad kind of bloodsuckers. Sheesh. Stop being so sensitive." Right.

Naori shakes her head. "What about your childe and grandchilde, My Lady." That was a good point.

Unfortunately, Hinata could see Itachi and Shisui posing a slight challenge to her. Not that either newborn was actually going to stop her. She was an experienced vampire with an army and they were newcomers, but still they could make Sasuke prove skeptical of her and that wouldn't do.

"I will handle them." She smiles at them sweetly and they all shiver.

They all shiver because there was a reason why she was known as the Vampire Queen. After all, it was she who had dethroned the last Vampire King. Madara had it coming though.

 _Hinata had never known grief like this before. Izuna was gone. He hadn't survived Hiroshima. He had gone back to Japan during the war in search of human relatives._

 _The bluenette wasn't sure, if he had ever found any or not. "YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!" Though it didn't matter because there was nothing left of her beloved Izuna. Of Madara's brother._

 _Madara's, the Vampire King, bellowed with rage. He blamed her for Izuna's death. It was only natural, she supposed. They were both grief-stricken._

 _"I had no way of knowing that they were going to target the city like that!" Even at the time, the unfairness of his implied accusation infuriated Hinata. "I didn't have access to their war plans! If I had, I would have chained him to the bed myself." She very nearly had, but Izuna had been so insistent._

 _The king lost it. He flew at her in bloodthirsty fury. "You should have!" That's when Madara struck her across the cheek._

 _ **CRUNCH**_ _! Madara had shattered her jaw and her cheek bone, but Hinata felt no pain. She was too furious for such an emotion to register._

 _So she spat blood in his face. "I miss him too, but I am Izuna's childe." The elder vampire shouldn't have struck her. Izuna never would have allowed such cruelty had he been alive._

 _The two brothers were known as being quite possibly the strongest vampires in the world. To this day, Hinata still didn't know how old either of them had been, but Izuna's blood had tasted ancient to her. So she knew Madara's was as well._

 _"You were his puppy." Madara's eyes narrowed at her. "I imagine that he did fancy himself in love with you though. He was a sentimental fool at times, but know your place." Hinata felt her fangs elongate at that. He'd gone too far. She wouldn't allow him to insult Izuna in such a fashion. "You are nowhere near my equal."_

 _Her heart was still broken from Izuna's loss, but Hinata knew the truth. Madara had ruled because Izuna allowed it. Had her lover wanted to, he could have challenged him for the title and the bluenette was confident, that he would have won._

 _Izuna had also spoiled her. Both with his physical love and by feeding her his blood regularly. She might be younger than Madara, but she had the blood of another ancient vampire running through her veins and she had the power of grief, despair, and fury on her side._

 _"We'll see about that." She snarled at him. "I enjoyed being in your brother's arms, but it wasn't only the carnal arts that he taught me." Izuna had also taught her the art of fighting and about his brother._

 _Oh she knew Madara far better than the other vampire had ever realized at the time. That combined with his arrogance had been his undoing. Not to mention, her recklessness._

 _Hinata launched herself at Madara and managed to slash into his jugular. Blood spilled everywhere, but that was not a fatal wound to a vampire. It had been a declaration of war though._

The resulting battle had lasted for days. By the end of it, Madara's home was no longer standing and neither had either of them. Though Hinata had been alive and Madara's head had been ripped from his body by her bare fangs and in so doing so, Hinata received a new title. The Vampire Queen.

Now, the entire supernatural community knew the truth. When Hinata smiled sweetly, the Vampire Queen was about to strike and she would strike hard. Her Childe and Grandchilde would be reasoned with or she would have to use force.

"Yes, My Lady." They all nod in understanding.

She hoped for the former, but Hinata wasn't afraid of the latter. Hinata certainly didn't enjoy it, but these were two vampires who were in need of a metaphorical spanking. Perhaps, she had been too indulgent until this point. Shisui and Itachi would learn though.

She smiles at her followers. "Good. The first one to bring me Orochimaru's head, will be handsomely rewarded." Ruling was a complicated business.

You did want your people's love, but you also wanted their fear. If they all thought she was softhearted fool, they'd challenge her. If they thought she was a tyrant, they would also challenge her.

So she tended to follow Theodore Roosevelt's approach. 'Speak softly and carry a bit stick.' In this case, the stick was her fangs and they were very sharp. Sharp enough that they had easily pierced Madara's heart and drank every drop of his blood.

* * *

"He what?" Itachi blinks as he stares at Orochimaru in shock.

The older vampire sighs and shakes his head. "Sasuke dropped out of my class." Damn it!

He shouldn't have trusted Orochimaru with the safety of his brother. Hinata might be considerably younger than Dr. Sannin, but she was also very cunning.

That sweet smile was an excellent disguise for that predator's true intentions. True intentions that were likely going to get Sasuke killed. Itachi glances at Shisui helplessly, unsure of what they were going to do now.

"There is a reason why the Light Side is growing." Shisui sighs and shakes his head. "I don't agree with her plans, but my Sire has always been extremely resourceful."

That was putting it mildly. The woman had apparently just pulled a werewolf out of her cute ass somehow. Itachi didn't care for her methods, but he could recognize an attractive woman when he saw one. Facts were facts.

There was a reason why Sasuke was so smitten. Her shy schoolgirl act and that body made for a deadly combination. Pun fully intended.

His foolish little brother would be extremely lucky to still have a heartbeat by his next birthday. Itachi couldn't imagine Sasuke liking being a vampire. Having to drink blood to survive. While there were those who reveled in the lifestyle, there were certainly some who did not.

"That's true." Orochimaru shakes his head as his lips curl in distaste. "Izuna did teach the woman well."

This was all so ridiculous. Hinata was targeting Sasuke because he looked like their dead ancestor. Had he not looked so much like Izuna, Itachi wasn't sure that she would have set her sights on him.

Nevermind. She probably would have. Sasuke was a gifted student. Hinata did prize intelligence and the fact that she was obviously attracted to him likely had something to do with it. Not only that, but he was Shisui's cousin and Itachi's brother. She might want a matching set.

Shisui rolls his eyes at that observation. "I know. Apparently, well enough that recruiting you was pointless." That was true.

True enough that Orochimaru's eyes flash at the young vampires menacingly. That didn't matter though. The professor's ego was none of Itachi's concern. All that mattered was keeping Sasuke safe.

"Shisui, let's go." He glances at his cousin. "We have a werewolf to investigate." Maybe, if they could find out more about him, they could save Sasuke.

The other vampire nods. "You're right." Neither of them spared Orochimaru another look as they headed off.

Let him seethe. Perhaps, it would be good motivation for him. Itachi had more important things on his mind than an elder vampire sulking about his intended vampire bride rejecting him. Like saving his brother.

* * *

"So Sasuke, you wanna go check out that horror flick after work?" Naruto grins at him.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I normally would, but I promised Hinata that I would help her with her chemistry homework." The other Amaterasu employee smiles at him as he checks on the cash register.

Right. Chemistry. Somehow, Naruto doubted that those two would be focused on the math equations for long.

"So you two are dating then?" The blonde was happy that his friend had finally found someone.

Sasuke had never really shown an interest in anyone before. Hell, Naruto had briefly contemplated the possibility that his best friend might actually be asexual for awhile.

The raven haired University Student pauses for a moment. "Well we haven't really said that we're officially dating yet, but basically." Uh huh. There was a story there.

"What happened?" Because Naruto knew that something definitely had.

His best friend swats him. "Idiot. I don't kiss and tell. " Ah ha! So there had at a minimum been some kissing involved. (Which the blonde had expected, but it was nice to confirm).

"Alright. So you don't kiss and tell, what about other stuff?" Maybe, more than kissing.

Sasuke really, really needed to act like a normal University Student. Of course, Hinata was rather shy. So maybe, that'd probably take awhile.

"We just started seeing each other." Sasuke shakes his head. "She's pretty shaken up about all the disappearances and it was more about comforting than anything else." Another swat. "It was mostly necking."

"Owe!" Naruto whines. "That one actually hurt."

It was probably a good sign though. If his bastard of a friend was being this tightlipped on the details, that meant he really liked this one and didn't want to embarrass her. That or Sasuke was just a sadistic prick, who liked to keep his best friend guess. Who was he kidding? It was probably both.

"It was supposed to." Sasuke smirks at him.

That's when Gaara walks over to them and throws a newspaper on the counter. "Be careful. Some more people went missing." Not this again!

 _ **More Students Reported Missing**_

 _Three more students were reported missing last night. Once again, they were all from the same school. No one seems to know what is happening, but that makes at least fifty-three reported cases of missing students and seventeen deaths in the past year alone._

 _The authorities are recommending that no one leave home alone, especially at night. It seems as though the college students are the primary targets, but there have also twenty-three instances of murders or disappearances amongst the non-student population of our city as well._

 _If you have any information about these missing students or anyone else that has been listed on our website, please call this number. Anytime. Day or night. You have the ability to remain anonymous. The website is updated hourly._

"This is crazy." Naruto shakes his head. "It's like we're all waiting to be picked off or something."

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "We'll all just have to be careful." Yeah. That was true. "They'll get caught eventually, they are going after fairly high profile targets." Also true. "I'm gonna clock out. See you guys later." With that being said, Sasuke proceeds to do exactly that and departs.

"So how seriously do you think they are?" Gaara cocks his head to the side.

Naruto grins at Gaara. "I think he's head over heels really. He's actually going to help her with her chemistry homework." The blonde laughs.

"Sasuke hates that subject though." Gaara blinks.

The blonde University student throws his head back and laughs. "Exactly. Of course. Mr. Perfect still has an A- in it, but I know that it drives him crazy it's not a perfect score." Seriously, Sasuke was freaky about keeping his grades perfect…even for an Ivy Leaguer.

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke was cuddled up to Hinata, watching her attempt to do a chemistry problem. He knew that he should be focusing, but that was almost impossible.

She just looked too irresistible when her nose scrunched up in concentration like that. "I swear this is the only class that I'm completely hopeless in." The bluenette sighs mournfully. "Everything else, I have an A in, I've been stranded with a C all semester in this class."

Poor little lost kitten. "It's not really my favorite class either." Sasuke kisses her ear. "Though I'm sure we can get you up to a B at least." Well more like DD in her case, but Sasuke knew he had to focus here.

"Maybe." She sighs in pleasure at the attention and leans back into his arms. "What do you have right now?"

Sasuke smiles at her. "I have a beautiful girl sitting in my lap." Who fit in his lap very nicely by the way. "Chemistry might not be your best subject in school, but I think ours is pretty good." He nips her neck playfully. "As for my actual grade in that class, I have an A-, so I'm pretty sure that you should be good by the time we're done going over this stuff."

They could also practice more math later. What was the saying? He'd subtract their clothes, divide her legs, and add some orgasms. It would be fun. Alright, maybe he had improvised a bit on the saying, but Sasuke liked his version better.

Sadly, that was probably going to have to wait. He wasn't a complete animal, but it was tempting. Very, very tempting.

"That'd be good." She smiles at him and tilts her head back enough for a kiss.

Alright, maybe half an animal, Sasuke thinks to himself as he returns the kiss. "So do you still have that angel outfit?" That was one divine costume that had him thinking decidedly less thoughts.

"Mhm." Hinata nods shyly as Sasuke traces his hand slowly over her leg. "Why do you ask?"

This could either end very well or very badly. Still, Sasuke felt fairly confident in his chances. He probably wouldn't get slapped for this.

"Well I was thinking that it's such a nice costume." Damn that was nice leg and he could see a fair bit of it thank to the skirt she was wearing. "It'd be a shame to only wear it once."

Hinata blushes and giggles. "Does that mean that you want me to play dress up with you?" The bluenette pins him playfully to the couch.

Yes, Dress Up and especially Dress DOWN. "Maybe." He'd never really had that big of a fetish for such things before, but she was just ridiculously cute.

"I'll think about it." She shakes her head. "Amaterasu is amazing, but some of their stuff does cost an arm and a leg." Yeah. Sasuke had seen the prices too. "So you do have a point about the costume." Exactly.

* * *

This was complete insanity. He was tracking down a werewolf with his cousin in order to save his other cousin. Shisui couldn't believe that his life (err afterlife, kinda) had talked out this way.

"How did you ever get away from her anyway?" Itachi raises an eyebrow at Shisui.

That was a good question. It had been surprisingly easy. Though he highly doubted Sasuke was going to get that lucky.

 _"Shisui, I'm not nearly as naïve as I look." Hinata caresses his face. "It saddens me to know that you do not yet believe in the Light's Cause yet, but that's alright."_

 _He stared at her in shock. "It is?" Shisui had thought that he had been hiding his skepticism far better than he had been apparently._

 _She nodded at him. On some level, the young vampire believed his Sire cared about him, but she cared about the Light more. Now, was the moment of truth. Was she going to kill him?_

 _"You're my Childe." She smiled at him. "You know that vampires can't have children in the way that humans can." Yes, he was aware of that. "So I will let you and Itachi go and you may do as you please. There is…a Coven that takes in new vampires in this city." The bluenette's eyes looked at the door sadly with a thin trail of blood sliding down her cheek._

 _Vampire's didn't cry tears. Well not in the way that humans did anyway. They cried tears of blood._

 _"I can leave just like that?" Shisui tilted his head._

 _Hinata's sadness briefly disappeared. "Not quite." She circled him like a shark circling a seal for a moment. "I do care about you, but I'm not stupid. I can't allow you to run around and ruin my plans. You're currently a Shadow Vampire and I'm not that foolish." He didn't understand what she meant at the time._

 _How could she let him leave, but not worry about what he would do ? It hadn't made any sense. That was until she compelled him._

 _"I order you not to interfere with my plans for stepping into the Light." She smiled at him. "I have already compelled Itachi. Neither of you have the power to break free of my compulsion and don't bother asking a witch to aid you."_

 _They were all too scared of her or in her pocket, Shisui thought bitterly. That's why Hinata told him that. It wouldn't do any good._

 _"I won't." He sighed. "I hope that you turn your back on this fooilshness, but I am grateful that you granted Itachi and I our freedom."_

 _She smiled slyly at him. "You'll come back eventually." The fact that she sounded so certain made the hairs on the back of his head standup. "I know it. This isn't goodbye. This is merely…a brief separation." With that being said, she pushed him out of the door and Shisui took off running straight for Itachi._

"She just let me go after compelling me not to stop her plans." Shisui shakes his head and sighs. "Same as you. Though we had better find this furball before she changes Sasuke." Itachi nods in agreement with that.

They both knew the clock was running out. Hinata was already on the move. The fact that Sasuke wasn't already a vampire was nothing more than sheer, dumb luck at this point and even Sasuke's luck was bound to run out sooner or later.


	7. Chapter 7

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. If you're interested, feel free to check out my profile for more information about updates. My schedule is becoming busier, but I have no plans to abandon any of my stories at the moment. .

 **Chapter Notation:** It is my intention to make the lines between good and evil more blurry in this story than I usually write. With that in mind, happy reading.

Chapter 7

This was completely insane. Almost every two or three days, another person would go missing or be declared dead. The vast majority of which were University Students and understandably, it was making everyone nervous.

"We've really gotta do something." Kiba was pacing in the Frat House. "We're dropping like flies." Sadly, Sasuke couldn't really disagree with that.

Kiba was right to be worried. Hell, it had been two weeks since Sasuke had started tutoring Hinata in Chemistry and he still refused to let her go anywhere without someone near her. Preferably, him.

Naruto nods as he shows all the website articles and newspaper articles, he had printed out on the table. "So I printed all this stuff off. Thought it might be helpful." That was surprisingly insightful, Sasuke observes.

Shikamaru sighs as he looks over some of the information. If anyone could figure this out, it'd probably be him. Sasuke was pretty damn confident in his own intellectual prowess, but the lazy genius made Sasuke feel almost dim in comparison.

Sasuke might catch onto things quickly, but he had to put effort into doing so. Shikamaru seemed to like absorb knowledge in his sleep or something because the Uchiha had rarely seen the other man actually open a book that he wasn't sleeping on top of. It was weird.

"Well at first glance, I'm not really seeing any pattern that links most of the victims." Shikamaru frowns at that thought as his eyes scan the pages diligently. "Other than the vast majority of them are students, but there are also plenty who have no real connection to the University either." That was true.

Whoever was behind this wasn't targeting just University Students. Though that did seem to be their preferred prey, Sasuke nods in agreement as he wraps his arm around Hinata protectively.

"W-What are we going to do?" The bluenette looks half ready to cry and Sasuke couldn't entirely blame her.

This was more than enough to freak almost anyone out. He never used to scare easily, but the though that some psycho serial killer was lurking around and waiting to pick them off, well that had changed things.

He kisses her cheek and smiles. "Don't worry." This was like the plot to some bad horror movie or something. "We'll figure this out and I'm sure the police are working on the case too. They'll catch him."

They had to be. The entire country was now talking about this case and Sasuke was quite certain it was either being talked about internationally as well or about to be. This freak might just very well end up being the most prolific killer in history, if he wasn't stopped.

"Well we can't really rule out that it might be a girl." Choji shoves some chips in his mouth.

He was stress eating. Nevermind. Choji just had a really, really healthy appetite Sasuke decides. Though stress eating might be playing a roll in his chowing down on chips as well, but Choji was right.

There was a chance that there might be a woman behind all this. It just didn't feel likely. Sasuke had seen as many crime shows as the next University Student. Statistically, the odds were they were looking for a man, but it would be foolish to completely rule out a woman.

"I don't know, if I believe that." Kiba shakes his head. "I mean if it's a woman, she's taking out some pretty strong dudes."

Sakura twitches at that. "What are you trying to say?" Though she wasn't the only woman in the room who was strangely offended by the idiot suggesting that women were less likely to be serial killers.

The fight for equality was taking on a rather morbid turn, Sasuke muses. It would have been funny, if this was a movie and not real life. That thought makes him pull Hinata closer to him.

"Yelling at Kiba isn't going to solve anything." Shino was likely rolling his eyes behind his glasses, but it was hard to tell for certain. "We still have a killer on the loose and let's just all assume that the gender is very much negotiable for the sake of practicality."

Shino didn't talk much. So when he did, people tended to listen to him. For good reason. He only talked about important shit.

"That's true." Gaara sighs as he glances at the clock. "We should all get going though. While it's still light out." The red head had a point there. "The killer does seem to prefer to target people at night."

Yeah. Just like a bad horror movie. As much as Sasuke hated to say it though, they had to be doing something right. They had been getting away with this for a long time.

It was up to them to stop them. The raven haired University Student really wanted to believe that the cops could handle it, but he didn't. He just couldn't believe that anymore. This had been going on for far too long.

"Gaara's right." Hardly surprising, but Kankuro was backing up his brother.

Now, that was a diverse family tree. Hard to believe that Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara all shared the same parents. The three of them couldn't be anymore different and yet, they still functioned as a perfect unit somehow. (Perfect enough that Temari had convinced her baby brother to wear a panda costume, anyway).

"Yeah!" Lee pumps his fist into the air excitedly. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry. The Power of Youth won't be defeated that easily."

To which Hinata nods her head encouragingly. "Yes, I'm sure that we will." His girlfriend was nice. Nice enough to humor Lee's eccentricities.

Seriously, Sasuke was going to have to convince Lee to ditch the spandex at some point. Hell, maybe the other man would even shave his ridiculously bushy eyebrows at some point. Once those two things were accomplished, maybe they could find him a hyper girlfriend.

"You're right." Sasuke smiles at Hinata. "Let's get you back to the dorm." With that being said, he does the gentlemanly thing.

Sasuke Uchiha escorts her back to her dorm. After all, what kind of boyfriend would he be…if he couldn't protect Hinata from some psychotic killer with a Halloween fetish?

* * *

The next day, Hinata was less than pleased. She was being followed. By a Fairy.

No. She wasn't kidding. A fairy and despite what mortals might believe now, not all fairies were harmless. Tsunade certainly did defy the stereotype.

"You know, I could probably get a restraining order against you." She glances back at the woman following her. "That would be the proper thing to do, but I've always been a rather improper woman at heart." She gestures for the blonde to follow her into the nearby campus library.

There was almost no one here at this hour, but there were enough people that Hinata doubted even Tsunade would risk a battle. In other words, it was perfect for both privacy and safety.

"You could, but I could also turn you in." Her cinnamon colored eyes narrow at the vampiress. "So which do you think the police will consider a bigger crime? My following you or what you've been doing."

Shadow Supernaturals were truly adorable when they pretended to be threatening. They didn't scare Hinata though. The most charitable view that she could give of them was that all Shadow Supernaturals were far more cautious than Light Supernaturals. They were far more bark than bite.

"Tsunade, one would think that at your age, you wouldn't make idle threats." They both knew that it was a pointless warning.

The fairy either didn't have the proof or she knew what Hinata knew. No prison was going to hold her, if she wanted to leave. So there was no point. The only way Tsunade could stop her would be to kill her and the bluenette highly doubted that was a battle that the other woman wanted to have in a library.

Her eyes narrow at Hinata. "You know that what you're doing will only lead to disaster." Perhaps, but she certainly didn't think so. "There is a reason why the Supernatural Community has stayed hidden so long."

"Fear." Hinata shakes her head. "That's why. For too long, we've allowed ourselves to be paralyzed by fear of what the humans would do, if they truly discovered us."

Well she was done being afraid. She was done watching their people live in fear of being discovered. Hinata was done watching the humans destroy the very Earth they lived on. That was why she had gone into the Light.

Yes, her methods were sometimes unpleasant. Hinata could easily see why some might label her as evil, but they were necessary. Sooner or later, humans were going to find out about their kind. It was only a matter of time. So why not do it on their terms?

"There is a reason for that fear." Tsunade was now hissing at her. "You know it and I know it. I know that you lost Izuna and I can sympathize with losing the man you love, but he was a Shadow Vampire."

Yes, he had been. Perhaps, if the Supernatural Community had been 'out,' they could have prevented the war or ended it before that horrible day.

Hinata logically knew that there was no way to know that for sure, of course. That didn't stop her from feeling it deep in her very bones though. Izuna might very well still be alive, if only their kind had been a little braver.

"When we come of age, we're all given a choice." Hinata smiles at her coldly. "Do we wish to live a day as a lion or a lifetime as a lamb. You've chosen to be a lamb and I have chosen to be a lion."

She would rather die fighting for a new world than live in this wretched one. That wasn't to say that she wanted to go Kamikaze though. Just that Hinata was prepared to if necessary, but she would ensure that it wasn't necessary.

Tsunade grits her teeth. She was angry, but Hinata cared not. "That may very well be accurate, but what you're doing to that boy is wrong." How dare she bring Sasuke into this?! "He's not Izuna."

Hinata was well aware of that. Sasuke looked like her former lover, but he wasn't him. He'd never be Izuna, but the connection was there. That's all that truly mattered.

Hinata had tasted love once. She knew what it looked like. The bluenette knew what it felt like. She knew it very well and this was love. He may or may not know it yet, but they did belong to each other.

Perhaps, she was going mildly or moderately insane. Did insane people know they were insane? She didn't know, but her feelings for him were very much real and Tsunade was in no position to judge her.

Goodness only knows what skeletons the fairy had in her own closet. "I'm aware of that." Her lavender orbs glare at Tsunade. "I believe that we've both said what we intended to say. So unless you want to battle me in the nonfiction section to the death, I suggest you leave me be for now."

Tsunade sighs at this as she takes one final look at Hinata, before she departs. For now, the vampiress had won this round. She wasn't naïve though. The fairy would be back sooner or later and Hinata would be ready for her.

* * *

"He won't talk." Shisui sighs at Itachi, back in their luxury apartment.

The other Uchiha nods in agreement. Kakashi might want to talk, but he was justifiably terrified. That and what little they had been able to get out of him a couple weeks ago, told Itachi one important thing. The silver haired werewolf knew very little of Hinata's plans that they didn't already know.

So that left them at a standstill. The raven haired vampire had no idea why the Vampire Queen hadn't turned Sasuke yet. She'd had ample opportunity thus far. She just hadn't taken it for some reason.

Itachi bites his lower lip at that. "True. One can hardly blame the man though." He had every reason to keep quiet and Kakashi had told them as much as he could possibly get away with.

"Of course, I don't blame him." Shisui shakes his head at the thought as if such a suggestion was ludicrous. Which it probably was. "He's a Detective who has just been turned into a werewolf on the orders of a Vampire Queen. He's obviously going through a lot."

That all accurate. Honestly, Itachi felt sorry for Kakashi. Unfortunately, he had already been turned. So there was very little that they could do about his situation. The same was not true for his brother though.

Itachi sighs at that thought as he pours himself some blood. "Yes, but what are we going to do about Sasuke and Orochimaru?" They shouldn't have involved the elder vampire.

He held a grudge against Hinata and now, he was fixated on Sasuke. It had been a desperate move. One that hadn't paid off.

"I imagine that Orochimaru is not long for this world as is." Shisui scoffs at the reminder that Dr. Sannin still existed. "He's pissed off the Vampire Queen. That is a rather fast way to get yourself killed."

That made sense. Itachi had often wondered why Hinata hadn't killed Orochimaru or had him killed before. Probably because she was hoping to use his feelings for her to her advantage at some point. Then again, it could be purely a sentimental choice on her part. After all, he was one of the few living links the woman had to her past. Maybe, that was why.

Itachi sighs at that as he takes out his cell. "Good point. I'll try to get in touch with Sasuke." The sooner he could get Sasuke away from Hinata, the better.

He wished that Sasuke would leave Yale. That he would transfer to Harvard or something, but his foolish little brother wouldn't do that. The only way he could convince the other man to do so would be to tell him the truth and that would be a futile endeavor.

"He'd never believe me." Itachi shakes his head.

Sasuke wasn't prone to believing in the supernatural world anymore than the average person was. The only way to prove it to him would be to show him his fangs and sadly, that's exactly what he was going to have to do. There was just no other way around it. Playtime was over.

* * *

A few hours later, Orochimaru was rather infuriated. He was watching Hinata and Sasuke from the window of the bluenette's room and he had never wanted to rip out someone's throat more than Sasuke's at the moment.

"I'm being irrational." It wasn't the human's fault.

How could he possibly know that his cute, little girlfriend was actually a Vampire Queen? How could Sasuke possibly understand how incredibly frustrating this all was for him?

Orochimaru had wanted her long before this student had even been born. What did Hinata even see in him that he couldn't offer her? Well other than the fact he looked exactly like Izuna.

"Surely, she's not that easily manipulated." Was the mere face of her dead lover enough to warm her heart?

That wasn't fair. Orochimaru could have changed his face to match Izuna's. A witch's glamour would have done that easily enough. Why hadn't he thought of that first?

To make matters even worse, the vampire could hear every word that the two were saying. "I'm so glad that you decided to ditch Dr. Sannin's class too." Sasuke was talking about him!

His class was an excellent class. Thank you very much. People came from all over the world just to have the privilege of being his student and this brat had just dropped out of his class like it was nothing.

That was utterly insulting. It was just another slap in the face as the man continues to enjoy Hinata's touch. So far nothing too scandalous had happened. Hinata must slowly be seducing him because Orochimaru knew for a fact that she had far more than kisses and sensual caresses in her arsenal.

"A fact that bastard was all too happy to remind me of." Orochimaru's face pulls back in a snarl at the thought.

More than once, he had bumped into them at a social function of some kind. It always ended the same. Izuna as affectionate as he could be with Hinata without it crossing whatever lines of decency might exist for that function.

Orochimaru shakes his head at the thought. "He simply can't handle her." That wasn't Sasuke's fault of course.

He was a mere boy. The Uchiha was a human and Hinata had been a vampiress for almost two centuries. She'd grow bored with him soon enough, Dr. Sannin was sure of it.

He might look the part, but he would never be the kind of vampire Hinata wanted. The woman was only setting herself up for disappointment and one way or another, Orochimaru was going to enjoy watching this tragedy unfold. She deserved it for rejecting him.

"I am too." Hinata smiles at Sasuke as she kisses him while looking directly at the window.

So she knew. She knew that Orochimaru was watching her and felt content to flaunt her happiness at him. She knew very well that he couldn't get inside that dorm without an invitation.

"If I were you, I would be less worried about mourning your breakup and more worried about being skinned alive." A voice suddenly jolts him from his thoughts.

That's when Orochimaru turns around and comes face to face with a leprechaun. Dear Lord, did he hate leprechauns. Why did they always have to but into everyone's business?

* * *

Gaara had been watching Orochimaru from the sidelines for awhile now. As soon as Hinata saw Sasuke, he knew it was only a matter of time before the vampire began stalking them both.

While he was a Mist, the red head certainly wasn't about to let this creep stalk his friend. Sasuke may very well be human, but the man was still someone that Gaara cared about and well, so did his siblings to varying degrees.

"This is a fight that you aren't going to win." He glares at the other supernatural. "It's three against one and that's assuming that Hinata doesn't come out and decide to finish you herself."

Orochimaru was a powerful vampire. Gaara normally wouldn't challenge him, but he had his sister and brother with them. While they weren't as powerful as he was, they were more than formidable in their own right and gave him the numbers. This fight was one that he had the advantage in and the vampire knew it.

He had to know it. The man wouldn't teach at an Ivy League University, if he wasn't capable of performing at least some very basic math. Three was more than one and four against one was even worse odds for him.

"If you're not eager to die, I would drop this." Temari takes out her fan. "I'm sure you're aware that woman has an actual army and she thinks nothing of sicking werewolves on people." Accurate.

Hinata hadn't batted an eyelash to send a newly turned werewolf after Orochimaru and that was probably being subtle. Saints only knew what that woman was capable of when her back was against the wall.

She was at a minimum capable of defeating Madara Uchiha. That was why Gaara wasn't a Shadow really. He didn't want to involve himself in this war, but he would survive the outcome of it.

Orochimaru smirks at his sister. "That's kind of you to worry about my welfare." No, it wasn't. That was Temari being rational. "Though I assure you that I'm far stronger than I look."

Now, it was Kankuro's turn to posture. "Whatever. Get out of here unless you really want to be staked." He summons some of his puppets. "It only takes one good shot to end you, Orochimaru. Do you feel like pressing your luck?"

That was one thing that the red head had always admired about his brother. Kankuro was a very honest individual and had such a refreshingly blunt style of communication. More people would do well to emulate it.

"Not particularly." The vampire's eyes glance back at the window and Gaara knew why.

Hinata was now pulling the curtains. She didn't want Sasuke to see him and that meant that the bluenette might actually go outside. He now had a decision to make. To fight or to flee.

The leprechaun smirks at him. "Then you should leave." Now and preferably, never come back.

Sadly, Gaara knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Orochimaru was obsessed with Hinata. The man truly must have some sort of death wish, he decides.

"I believe discretion is the better part of valor in this case." With that being said, Orochimaru runs off.

Kankuro frowns as the other man continues running for his life. "Should we follow him?" That was a good question.

There was a chance they could take out Orochimaru. It would certainly save them many headaches later, but it was also a gamble. The vampire was likely heading towards a place with many potential witnesses and humans. People could get hurt.

"No." Gaara shakes his head. "We've done our job. We should go."

Temari nods in agreement. Though the youngest leprechaun could tell that she was still prepared to throw herself into battle, if the need arouse. That was one of the things that he liked best about her really. She didn't shy away from a challenge.

"I imagine we'll see him again soon." The blonde sighs and Gaara nods.

She was right about that. "Yes, we will and when that happens, we'll be ready." That was promise and Gaara never broke his promises. After all, no one could claim that leprechauns weren't honest.

They were many things, but dishonest wasn't one of them. Clever and sneaky, yes. Dishonest, never.


	8. Chapter 8

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** If you're interested, feel free to keep weighing in on who should turn Sasuke as public opinion seems to be split down the middle. I do have an idea in mind for who is going to turn him, but nothing is set in stone. Happy reading.

Chapter 8

Gaara knew that Sasuke's days with a heartbeat were numbered. Which was why he was always surprised when the human came into work still, well human. Hinata seemed to be taking her time with this one.

"So did anyone go missing last night?" Sasuke glances at Gaara.

The red head shakes his head. "No. We got lucky." He sighs heavily and looks over the website that listed all the missing people. "I think the buddy system is working or the killer realizes that people are onto them and they're laying low because of that."

That wasn't the truth in reality. It had only been last night that several of the University's Students had all gotten together to discuss the rash of deaths and disappearances that was now gripping their city.

The man reason that no one had died or gone missing last night was simple. Hinata had been at that meeting. Which gave her the perfect alibi. Well at least as far as the other students were concerned.

"Maybe." Sasuke shakes his head as he checks his phone. "Itachi called again." He rolls his eyes as he clocks in. "The guy ignores me for weeks and then suddenly wants to hang out, once I get a girlfriend."

"He's probably just jealous." Naruto laughs as he strides over towards the other two. "That you're spending all your time with Hinata instead of him."

That actually was fairly accurate. Not for the reasons that the blonde assumed, of course. It was just that Itachi knew what Hinata was planning. He must be feeling rather helpless at the moment because he was utterly powerless to stop the Vampire Queen.

Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief. "Must be." Truly, Itachi's behavior must have been absolutely baffling to the younger Uchiha, but Gaara understood it perfectly.

The young vampire was trying to 'protect' his brother from suffering the same fate as he did. Of course, the leprechaun knew that not all vampires shared Itachi's opinion on the matter. There were many vampires who thought becoming a vampire was the best thing that had ever happened to them. Hinata included.

"Look alive, boys." Jiraiya smirks as he skips over towards them. "I know that you've all been ending Halloween Parties for a month, but we're just getting started." There was quite a spring in his step and the red head knew why. "The big night still hasn't arrived, but I imagine all the pretty coeds will be arriving soon. To do some last minute sexy Halloween Costume shopping."

Yes, that was why. It was no secret that the shapeshifter was a major pervert. Jiraiya might have been able to keep his magical abilities a secret, but anyone could see that he was a rather enthusiastic admirer of the feminine form.

It was just something that they had all grown accustomed too really. No one batted an eyelash anymore. There might be some good-natured ribbing, but everyone had gotten Jiraiya's eccentricities. Everyone, except for Naruto.

"You're such a damn pervert!" The blonde was now pointing his fingers at the other man accusingly. "Does Granny Tsunade know about your peeping on coeds shopping for Halloween Costumes?"

Oh boy. Not this again. They all knew that the Amaterasu Manager would look and comment a lot, but he wouldn't actually touch. His heart actually belonged to Tsunade. (Ironic given how many times that fairy had slapped him around, but Gaara wasn't going to dwell on that fact too much).

The Shifter actually had the gall to look offended. "Of course, she does." He places his hand over his heart as Sasuke fires off a text to Itachi. "She knows that it's part of my sacred duty to help everyone find the perfect Halloween Costume and if that costume happens to be a little on the skimpy side, well so be it."

Right. Gaara just hoped that Sasuke wasn't about to do something stupid. Though he suspected the other man would.

As soon as Hinata found out that the raven haired student was getting in touch with his older brother, well all Hell would likely break loose. It truly stunned him that Sasuke wasn't already a vampire, but Gaara suspected that was more to do with sentimentality than anything else.

"You're such a pervert." Naruto rolls his eyes at their manager and Sasuke nods in agreement.

The bluenette was afraid. Afraid that he would hate her for turning him into a monster. To be fair, it was a legitimate fear. With Orochimaru and Itachi lurking about though, Hinata would likely be motivated to act far more quickly than she would have otherwise.

"I'm not just a pervert." Jiraiya grins at them. "I'm a really big one." How the man could say that with such pride was beyond Gaara, but that wasn't his problem.

His problem was far bigger than one Shifter's sexuality. He was a Mist Supernatural and that meant he was constantly caught in the middle between the Lights and Shadows.

While Gaara certainly enjoyed the thought of not having to hide in theory, he was also a practical leprechaun. Humans couldn't even get along with each other most of the time. So how were they ever going to get along with leprechauns, vampires, and the like? Unfortunately, he also knew that the Light was spreading.

"Whatever." Sasuke shakes his head as the bell rings and some customers come inside. "I'm gonna go greet the customers." With that being said, the soon to be vampire darts forward to greet two University Students.

Human technology was a most powerful and frightening magic. Soon enough, there wouldn't be the option to stay in the shadows. That was why Gaara flat out refused to get on Hinata's bad side. The woman was going to be a pivotal figure in the new world order, whether he liked it or not. It simply wouldn't do to pick fights with her, but that didn't mean he was going to do the Vampire Queen's dirty work for her either.

* * *

Hinata smiles at Kakashi and pets his wolf form. "You're certainly getting better at transforming." He was catching on quickly. "I do apologize for turning your life upside down like this. I know that it must be difficult for you."

She truly believed that it was far better to live life as a supernatural than a human, but Hinata wasn't delusional. Not everyone felt that way and that was okay. That wouldn't change things.

"Does that mean you're going to let me go then?" Kakashi blinks at her.

The hope in his eyes made her feel guilty. For a moment. Just for a moment, Hinata considers it. Sadly for the Detective, there was still much work to be done. So she couldn't afford to lose him. Not yet, anyway.

She sighs at the question and looks over at Neji briefly before returning her attention back to the werewolf. "No. Though I do have a very important job for you to do." It would be a simple matter. She'd let Neji explain it.

"You're going to call the police station and say that you believe you've found the killer." Neji strides over gracefully towards Kakashi with a photo in his hand. "This is Orochimaru and as you can see he's standing over a dead body."

Kakashi frowns that. The man was smart. Perhaps, too smart for his own good. He knew that something was wrong with this picture.

"That's not actually, Dr. Sannin." He was right about that. "You've used some sort of supernatural to frame him. Haven't you?"

Hinata laughs softly and nods. "Yes, you do learn quickly." She crosses her arms and sighs. "Believe me, the world will be better off with him behind bars anyway." Orochimaru may not have been guilty of these particular crimes, but he was guilty of many more. His body count still towered over Hinata's own.

Kakashi said nothing. He was too smart to sass her. She'd done well for herself when she ordered his turning, Hinata muses.

Obviously, he thought her a hypocrite and the man wasn't entirely wrong about that. Hinata was an honest enough vampiress to realize when she was at least partially in the wrong. That wouldn't stop her from doing what needed to be done though.

"I will do as you ask." He sighs.

Neji smiles at him and hands him a plate with raw steak on it. "Good. You'll you far in this life and you are still protecting people. You realize this, yes?" Werewolves certainly did love their raw steak. "If Orochimaru is allowed to roam free he'll cause no end of trouble."

Kakashi sighs again as he take the plate and begins eating. Again, he said nothing. He was a wise man.

"Neji, what time is it?" She smiles at her cousin.

Shortly after becoming a vampire, Hinata had begged Izuna to turn Neji with her. She hadn't wanted to leave her beloved cousin behind and her sire had indulged her. Indulged her by turning the other Hyuga into one of them.

"Half passed three." The lavender eyed man nods at her.

Right. She had another three hours then. Sasuke got off work at six. He was taking her to some fancy seafood place for dinner.

It was sweet of him and by University Dating Standards a rather bold place to take a date. After all, most University Students were living off of mostly fast food, canned goods, and Ramen. Sasuke wasn't though.

He was fortunate enough to be from a wealthy family and to have a job at the Amaterasu. So he could afford to spoil her. Not that Hinata really needed to be spoiled. She was far more interested in his touch and blood than his wallet. (She had more money than she could possibly spend in at least ten or twenty lifetimes anyway).

"I've still got some time then." The bluenette runs her fingers through her hair.

Kakashi gapes at them. "You're talking about going on a date while you're openly trying to frame another vampire for murder and kidnapping?" Well yes, she was.

It'd likely take the werewolf awhile to adjust fully to his new life. Eventually, Hinata had high hopes that he would see the Light. For now though, well she might as well go out for some quality time with the girls.

"Yes, I am." She giggles at the other supernatural being. "Neji, please do ensure that Kakashi follows orders." He'd learn soon enough. "I have to go to the mall with my friends. They're going to help me select a dress for my date with Sasuke tonight."

Neji nods in understanding and with that, Hinata quickly dashes off. One of her followers was going to strike again tonight and she would have the perfect alibi. What could be more normal than a female University Student out shopping with her friends? Nothing. That's what.

* * *

To say the least, Itachi was about to pull his hair out. It was as if his foolish little brother had a death wish. Well to be fair, it wasn't as if Sasuke really knew that his girlfriend was quite literally a bloodsucker. Still, it was the principle of the thing.

"What'd he say?" He and Shisui were back in their apartment for the moment.

Every single time that Itachi had tried to get close to Sasuke, he had either been busy with work, school, or worse…with Hianta. It was nothing short of miracle that he was still alive.

Itachi quickly shows his sire the text. At least, his younger brother hadn't completely cut ties with him. That was something. Right? There was still time to save him. There was still a chance that it might not all be for nothing.

 _ **I'll meet you for breakfast tomorrow at the usual place. I have a date with Hinata tonight and don't even try to talk me out of it. I know that you don't like her, but I do. ~ Sasuke.**_

"It's funny in a sick way." Shisui shakes his head and almost laughs in disbelief at the message. "Sasuke is actually under the impression that Hinata is an innocent in all this and that you're being overprotective for no reason."

That was disturbingly accurate. Tragically, that wasn't going to be enough to save his foolish little brother though. "I'll have to hope that she doesn't turn him before tomorrow." He frowns at that thought. "For some reason, she's been taking her time."

Itachi was honestly surprised that Hinata hadn't change Sasuke immediately. Which could only mean one thing. The bluenette wanted to be sure that he wouldn't despise her for taking away his humanity first. She wanted Sasuke to either fall in love with her or think he was in love with her.

"Well do we know what restaurant Sasuke would take a girl to?" Shisui tilts his head as he looks at Itachi. "If he really wanted to impress her."

Now, that his sire mentioned it, there was one such place. One place that Itachi knew that that his brother would definitely go, if he wanted to impress someone.

"Hurry." He jumps to his feet immediately. "We have to hurry." There was no way that he was going to let Hinata sink her fangs into his baby brother. Not without a fight.

Shisui smirks at Itachi's reaction as the two of them head towards the door. "I'll take that as a yes." Damn right, it was a yes. He knew Sasuke better than he knew the back of his hand. Itachi knew exactly where they were going now.

* * *

A few hours later, Temari observes that Hinata was good. She was very good. If the leprechaun didn't know any better, she would think the bluenette was just another coed. Nothing could be further from the truth though.

"That one is really pretty." Sakura gushes as Hinata twirls in front of the mirror.

The navy blue certainly flattered her. It went well with the woman's creamy white skin and midnight blue hair, but it was also just an ice dress. Hinata had good taste. Though it probably helped that she had nearly two centuries of being a vampire to hone said taste to perfection.

Ino claps her hands energetically and nods. "It's perfect." She grins at the other woman. "You're so lucky. How'd you get Sasuke to say yes?"

It was a sleeveless gown that caressed every curve on Hinata in a shockingly innocent fashion while coming to her ankles in the back. "Oh. H-He asked me to the Halloween Party." The front only came to her knees in a seductive tease.

It was mostly dark, navy blue lace. Though the sash and insides were pure silk. The patterns reminded Temari a bit of ocean waves, leaves, or maybe they were supposed to be butterflies. She wasn't entirely sure, but it was cute. Cute and seductive at the same time.

"Wow." Tenten blinks at that. "That's gotta be a first. I've never really heard of him asking anyone out before." That was true. Sasuke had always struck her as the studious type, but maybe he just instinctively recognized that Hinata wasn't a normal girl.

The blonde woman highly doubted that the Uchiha was aware of Hinata's rather unique dietary requirements, but he might know on a subconscious level that she was far from ordinary. Some humans were able to sense such things. Maybe, Sasuke was just one of them.

"I w-was surprised too." Hinata blushes. "He's a really good kisser though."

Right. Temari was sure that he was, but she doubted that was all they were doing. This innocent act might work on humans, but Temari knew the truth. Hinata was the Vampire Queen and Sasuke was about to lose his humanity.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke heads into the mall. It hadn't taken him very long to find the fancy department store that Hinata had told him to pick her up at. Honestly, you would have to be blind to miss the sign (and that was certainly saying something because he worked at Amaterasu).

It took even less time to actually find Hinata. Mostly because of the giggling. Whenever you got a bunch of women under the age of thirty together, giggling was soon to follow.

"Alright." His voice was scarcely more than a mutter, even to his own ears. "Maybe, I'm being a little stereotypical." Still, that had been his personal experience.

"So what time is Sasuke supposed to pick you up?" He knew that voice.

It was Sakura. Yep. He had definitely found them. With that thought in mind, he bobs and weaves through a couple more aisles filled with women's clothing and shoes before coming upon the angel in blue.

Hinata smiles at her friend. "Hmm. Pretty soon." Yeah. Pretty soon. Like right now.

"I'm here." Sasuke smiles as he walks over to her. "I hope you're getting the dress because you look amazing in it." That and she'd most likely look even more amazing out of it.

She smiles at him and nods shyly. The woman really was too adorable for her own good. So adorable, that Sasuke was easily able to ignore her friends incessant giggling.

"I'll just go check out and then we can go." Hinata kisses his cheek and bounds off to do exactly that.

Sasuke tilts his head. Interesting. "They let you wear the clothes out of the store?" He turns his gaze to Ino.

If anyone knew about fashion, it was her. She probably had every store policy memorized. If clothing stores gave VIP passes, she'd probably have at least a dozen of them.

"This store does." She nods in confirmation.

Ah. Well that was good. This way Hinata wouldn't have to stop and change. That and they wouldn't risk being late for their reservation. Reservations at this restaurant could take months to get.

Sasuke was just lucky that most people recognized his last name. His father was Sec of State and his mother was a Senator.

That was generally enough to bend a few rules here and there. Yeah. He didn't do it often, but for Hinata he was willing to flash that card. After all, she was special. (No matter what Itachi thought of her family).

* * *

Orochimaru sighs as he sips some bloodwine. "I just have to figure out a way to get close to him." He'd turn Sasuke and that would make Hinata pay for all the humiliation she had thrust upon him.

His name was feared throughout the supernatural world. There was a reason why Gaara had only threatened him when his siblings were by his side. Even leprechauns knew not to underestimate him.

 _Knock. Knock!_ _ **Knock!**_ Some knocks at the door startle him from his musings. "Hmm. I suppose that I should answer that." So that's precisely what Orochimaru does. Only to wish that he hadn't.

"Are you Orochimaru Sannin?" It was the police!

Not just one officer either. As he looks out his door, the vampire saw at least a dozen squad cars and there were likely more. What the Hell was going on here?

It was all he could do not to gape at the officer. "Yes, I am." There was no point in denying the obvious.

If this was the old days, he would have just killed them all and run. Unfortunately, he was more than confident that they had some cameras on their vehicles. That would make getting away undetected, difficult. It was best to play along for now.

"You're under arrest." He cuffs him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You also have the right to attorney." Unbelievable. This human was actually reading him his rights? "If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you."

Affording an attorney or anything else was not the problem. The problem was that he had been framed and he knew by how. Hinata.

Why did that woman insist on driving a stake through his heart again and again? Well metaphorically at least. Still, he had to admire a woman who knew how to play the game well.

"I can afford an attorney and I assure you that I will be using my phone call to have them visit me." He had a defense to plan.

He had to at least look like he was going along with everything. A chance to escape would present itself. When that happened, he was going to hunt Sasuke down and he would turn him.

Orochimaru would make sure that the Vampire Queen suffered just as much as he had under her cruelty. Refusing his proposal was bad enough. Loving Izuna was even worse, but this? Making him her scapegoat? Well that was just true sadism and that was probably why he was still madly in love with her, even as he was imagining staking the damn witch.


	9. Chapter 9

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't really planning on updating this again so soon, but the reviews were really inspiring. So here is the next chapter of Samhain. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** Hinata is rather manipulative and ruthless, but I wouldn't classify her as strictly evil. In a way, she's similar to Nagato in the series. Her methods are evil sometimes, but her heart is in the right place. Hopefully, that does come through here.

Chapter 9

Beautiful. The restaurant really was beautiful, Hinata muses to herself. Upon arriving, it was difficult not to notice that. The entire place reminded her of a fairy tale really.

"Your seat, My Lady." A waiter smiles at her as he pulls out the chair for her. "Here are your menus." It was Choji. The man must have worked here after school or something. "Let me know, if you need anything." With that, he hands Sasuke their menus and ambles off.

The walls were blue as the ocean and the carpet was styled to look like sand. Not to mention the gorgeous white table clothes and glimmering silverware on their table that seemed to almost shimmer in a manner similar to how the Sun reflected off of the ocean's waves.

"Have you ever been here before?" Sasuke smiles at her as they look over the menu.

Hinata smiles back and shakes her head. "No, I h-haven't." The soft music playing in the background only added to the enchanting effect of the place.

They were far from the only couple on a date here though. It seemed like both the young and old alike, wanted to impress that special someone here. Hinata could see why. The place certainly did have a rather romantic atmosphere.

"First time for everything." He caresses her cheek.

He was so sweet. His blood would probably taste even sweeter and with any luck, she would be tasting it soon. As much as the bluenette hated to admit it, there was every chance Orochimaru would break out of prison shortly and come for Sasuke.

Assuming he didn't though, Itachi or even Shisui might do it instead. They were smart boys. Both of them probably knew they couldn't actually stop her from turning Sasuke at this point, but that didn't mean they couldn't get there first. So she had to act fast.

Hinata smiles as the waiter comes back a few minutes later. "I'll have some red wine, thank you." She would have preferred blood, but that would have to do for now.

Sasuke blinks at her choice. "I thought you were a freshmen?" Oh right. Damn.

She'd have to cover for that. "I'm older than I look." The bluenette smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "Believe me, I'm old enough to drink." She flashes Choji her ID.

That wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the full truth. How she tired of lying to him. That would end tonight though. Hinata had plans.

"Oh." He smiles at Choji. "Just some water and lobster will be fine for me." It had been a long time since Hinata had felt nervous about anything, but tonight she felt nervous.

Very nervous. She had no way of knowing how Sasuke would react. Perhaps, he would think she was insane or joking at first. Those were the two most common responses, but after that it was almost impossible to predict what he would say or do when he realized the truth.

His girlfriend was a vampire. Not only that, but Hinata was the Vampire Queen and she wanted him to be her king. He wasn't Izuna and she knew that, but he looked so much like him that had called to her.

"The red wine and salmon, please." Hinata smiles at Choji, who nods and darts off.

That was changing though. There were so many similarities, but there were also differences. Surprisingly, the differences didn't actually upset her. Sasuke was Sasuke and Izuna was Izuna.

She had loved his ancestor with every fiber of her being, but Hinata was growing to love Sasuke. Their love wasn't as deep as the one she shared with Izuna yet, but that was only to be expected. She had spent decades with his ancestor and not even a month with Sasuke.

"By the way, just ignore Itachi." Sasuke sighs as they wait for their order. "If he's a dick to you." It was obvious that her date was rather uncomfortable about bringing this up. So Hinata just nods encouragingly. "He's just being overprotective."

No. Hinata wouldn't say that Itachi was being overprotective. If anything, her new love was simply being adorably naïve. That was fine though. She liked his innocence.

Their love was like a rosebud that was about to bloom. It was beautiful and new. It would grow stronger with time. Itachi just fancied himself the gardener who was going to cut it before it ever had the chance. Which was something that Hinata would not allow.

"He's not." She sighs as she looks at him. "There's so much that I have to tell you and I don't want you to be frightened." The bluenette places her hands on Sasuke's. "For that to happen though, we'll need some privacy."

He tilts his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Adorable. He was simply adorable.

"You'll see." She leans over and kisses him. "Don't be scared." Mostly to distract him, but also because Hinata just enjoyed kissing him.

The witch would be casting her spell soon. The one that would freeze all the humans in this room and give them the privacy they desperately needed. After all, Hinata had to tell Sasuke the truth before Itachi or Shisui did.

* * *

They had to hurry. If Sasuke was taking Hinata there, he was growing serious about her. That fact could easily prompt Hinata to pounce.

"How close are we?" Shisui glances at Itachi as they race off, side by side.

His sire might be an excellent fighter for his age and had many talents, but mesmerizing restaurant locations simply wasn't one of them though. That was fine. Itachi knew where they were going.

"About two blocks away." This wouldn't take long.

The Uchiha didn't like it, but Itachi was going to have to turn Sasuke. It was the best way to protect him from Hinata's influence. His foolish little brother wouldn't transfer out of Yale on Itachi's say so and even if he did, it would take him too long to leave.

Suddenly, Itachi tenses. He sensed something unsettling. "Doesn't matter if it's two blocks or two thousand miles away." A presence that was familiar enough to him to identify straight away. "You're not going to get to that restaurant on time."

"Kisame." Itachi's eyes narrow at the thought.

He was one of Hinata's Light Supernaturals. Not a vampire, but something else entirely. Actually, the young vamp wasn't even sure what the other man actually was.

Itachi suspected that he was some kind of merman or perhaps a warlock who had tried to transform into a shark (and gotten stuck halfway through). Either way, it didn't matter. Nothing was going to stop him from getting ot Sasuke.

The Light smirks and displays his rows of sharp teeth. Teeth that were just as lethal as any actual sharks. This would not be an easy battle to win, but that's exactly what they would do. For Sasuke's face, he and Shisui couldn't lose.

The blue skinned creature laughs. "I'm flattered." He winks a the vampire. "You remembered my name. It's been awhile, eh?"

"Itachi, just go." Shisui's eyes turn cold as ice. "I'll hold him off. Sasuke needs you."

The younger vampire wasn't entirely certain that his sire could hold Kisame off. Still, he had a point. There were two of them. If his cousin could buy him only a few minutes, that might be enough of a head start.

Kisame might be primitive, but he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't risk revealing the existence of their community in a packed restaurant.

The man wanted supernaturals to come out of hiding, but Kisame knew that such a thing took careful planning. That or he wasn't willing to risk Hinata's wrath by being reckless. Itachi suspected that it didn't really matter.

"Do you really think that you can hold me off?" Kisame smirks at Shisui. "Alright, Pretty Boy. Let's see what you've got!"

What mattered was once he got into that place, Sasuke would be safe. Hinata couldn't possibly be foolish enough to change him in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

The woman was a Light Vampire, but she wasn't stupid. The queen hadn't lived this long without thinking at least somewhat strategically. Obviously, her critical thinking skills had been somewhat diminished by seeing Sasuke, but still. His sire was not an idiot.

"Alright." Shisui comes flying at Kisame. "Since you asked for it, TAKE THIS!" The young vampire slams into the other man at a startling speed and Itachi takes off running.

He had to hurry. As long as Sasuke was inside a public place, he should be safe. It was only after Hinata took him somewhere private that things would become deadly. At least, that's what he was hoping.

* * *

Sasuke kisses Hinata back happily. Though he was confused to say the least. Why was Hinata so worried about him being afraid?

There was nothing to be afraid of here. Sure, there was a serial killer out there. Though Sasuke highly doubted they were going to attack a high class restaurant like this.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" He breaks the kiss and looks at her with concern.

He had no way of knowing yet, that the 'killer' had been caught. The police just hadn't made that information public knowledge yet. Orochimaru had already been fingerprinted. So to Sasuke, the danger was still very much out there.

She shakes her head and sighs as she caresses his cheek. "Not exactly. I haven't lied to you, but I haven't told you the entire truth either." That didn't sound promising.

Had she actually been engaged to Orochimaru, after all? That would be pretty damn disgusting. Maybe, it was something else though. Sasuke sincerely hoped so.

The thought of that creep even looking at his girlfriend was enough to make his blood boil. The University Professor was obviously obsessed with Hinata to a disturbing degree and Sasuke would do his best to protect her from the creep.

"What do you mean?" That wasn't the only thing creepy going on though.

Speaking of creepy though, it was suddenly a little too quiet. Not that it had been particularly loud before, but the music was no longer playing and no one else was talking. That was not normal.

Sasuke blinks as he looks around and notices something. No one was moving. They weren't just sitting still, people had literally stopped eating or drinking mid bite or sip. They weren't moving a muscle.

Hinata smiles at him and sighs. "I suppose it shouldn't be surprising that you have good instincts." There was a pause. "Izuna did too. Don't worry about them."

Don't worry about them? Was the woman out of her mind? They weren't moving at all. Clearly, there was every reason to worry. So why wasn't she?

That didn't make any sense. "You froze them." Unless she was the one responsible for their immobile state!

"Not exactly." Hinata smiles at him serenely as though this was all perfectly normal. "I paid someone else to freeze them. Don't worry." She what?! "Once the spell wears off, they'll all be fine."

The spell? Hinata was talking about magic? This had to be some kind of prank right?

No. It couldn't be. Not even the best actors in the world could be THAT still. It wasn't normal.

"What are you?" Some kind of a witch?

Had he been dating a witch? It certainly seemed like he had. Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had heard of Wiccans and Pagans before, of course. Though he never thought they could pull something like this off.

Hinata shakes her head. "No, but you're fairly close." Fairly close? She wasn't human then.

She looked human. Hinata acted human, but the woman wasn't phased at all by magic. Something strange was going on and it was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"What are you?" Sasuke's eyes narrow.

She said she hadn't lied to him, but Hinata hadn't told him the whole truth either. The fact that she apparently had paid some sort of witch to freeze people implied that whatever she was, it probably wasn't human.

She sighs and shakes her head. "I'm a vampire." Hinata smiles at him, revealing beautifully, inhumanly sharp teeth. "I also happen to be in love with you."

He would have thought that this was all a prank. Something she was doing for Halloween, if everyone around them wasn't frozen. No one was even blinking.

"All this time, you could have killed me." If she really was a vampire, Sasuke knew enough about them to realize that much.

How much of what he had read or seen in the movies was true though? If she just wanted blood, there were at least dozens of times that she could have gotten it easily enough. That couldn't be all she wanted, could it?

She smiles and caresses his cheek. "That's true and I suppose that in a way, I do plan to kill you." What?! "With your consent, of course. I would like to make you like me."

They hadn't even been dating a month and this woman wanted to make him a vampire? That was an even greater commitment than marriage. Marrying her after dating for a couple weeks would have been crazy enough, but Hinata actually expected him to change species for her?!

Not only that, but Hinata had a witch for a friend. A witch who was willing to freeze time for her and she was a vampire. Wait.

"Hinata, I have to know." It couldn't be. "Those people who have gone missing or died, were you responsible?" She couldn't be though.

His sweet angel might actually be the serial killer. How though? She couldn't be in that many places at once. It couldn't be.

She sighs and looks away. "I could tell you that I wasn't the killer. That would technically be true." He didn't like the sound of that. "It'd be too close to a lie though and I tire of hiding things from you. I gave the order for them to be turned into vampires or other supernatural creatures."

They weren't dead then. "They're alive then?" The bluenette had said that she gave the order for them to be turned. Turned, not killed.

Hinata actually did have the decency to look somewhat guilty. "It depends on your definition. Vampires meet the clinical definition of being dead, even though I'm clearly not." Right. "For practical purposes though, they're all still alive. Doesn't matter whether they were turned into a vampire or something else."

Something else? Sasuke wasn't really sure that he wanted to know what something else entailed.

"I don't know what to think." She hadn't killed them and Hinata had told him the truth, but she was also a vampire.

A vampire that hadn't _technically_ lied to him, but might as well have. All this time, he thought Hinata was terrified of the killer. That he was making her feel safe and that obviously hadn't been the case.

That's when he notices that two red lines were running from her eyes. "Blood. Is that blood?" She was crying. Tears of blood.

There was no way that could be makeup. She hadn't had time to apply it. This was the real thing.

"Yes, vampires don't cry like humans exactly." Hinata looks at her feet. "Instead of tears it's blood, but I'll be alright. I just feel guilty about hiding the truth from you, but I couldn't exactly introduce myself as a Light Vampire to you."

A Light Vampire? Hinata was now implying that there were at least two different kinds of vamps. His head was now spinning.

Wait. Light usually implied good, right? Maybe, she was the friendly kind of vampire. If such a thing existed?

"I guess not." Sasuke sighs as he tries to will his heart to stop pounding.

It was a lost cause though. Hinata could have easily killed him though and she hadn't. That had to mean something, right? She was coming clean to him when she clearly didn't have to.

If the woman had wanted to, Hinata could have killed him or turned him without telling him anything. She hadn't though. So on some level, she must have cared about him.

"How old are you?" He didn't know why that question left his mouth.

It was a stupid thing to focus on. Sasuke should be far more worried about all those people who had been turned into supernatural beings and his own mortality than anything else. Maybe, he just wanted something easily answered.

"That depends on what you're asking." Tears were still sliding down the side of her beautiful face. "If you're asking my chronological age, I'm still the same age as you. That's when I was turned." Right. He could believe that. "If you're asking how old I am with my human and vampire lifespans added together, I'm 199 years old."

Hinata was older than his grandparents. Combined. She had actually been alive during the Civil War!

"I was turned in the year 1837 in Victorian, England at the age of 19." She adds helpfully.

Right. She was a British Vampire. Just to add an international twist to all of this, he supposed.

"I don't know what to say." He really didn't.

Sasuke was half afraid that he might actually faint on her and he was not the sort of person that fainted. He'd never fainted in his entire life, but he might very well tonight. There truly was a first time for everything.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" That's when someone ran screaming into the restaurant.

Itachi ran straight into the place. He didn't bother with any of the niceties. This was a matter of life and death. Everyone else could just deal with their evening meal being upset or so he thought.

It didn't take him long to realize that something strange was going on. No one was moving. Hinata must have hired a witch to help her. She actually was crazy enough to turn him right then and there, then.

"Itachi?" Sasuke blinks and then his eyes narrow. "The spell was intended to freeze humans." All humans, except for one. Sasuke.

Mercifully, he could still hear his foolish little brother's heart beating. Unfortunately, it appeared that Hinata had told him well something. How much she had actually confessed to was still something of a mystery though.

"Oh that." Hinata smiles at Sasuke. "Your brother wasn't actually being overprotective, exactly. He knew that I was a vampire." That damn bitch. "Because he was sired by the man that I turned into a vampire. Your cousin, I believe."

Sasuke gets up and walks over to Itachi. "You knew that my girlfriend was a vampire and you didn't tell me?!" How the Hell was he the bad guy in all this? Unbelievable.

"Sasuke, it wasn't like that." Itachi had to defend his innocence somehow.

 _ **SMACK!**_ "I guess, I know why you wanted to keep me away from her so badly." The other Uchiha had actually smacked him! "You knew what she was and you knew what you were, but you didn't tell me anything."

"You wouldn't have believed me, if I did." There had to be a way to turn this around.

So that had been Hinata's plan. Making Sasuke fall for her and then confessing before Itachi did. Clever, but he had to find a way around it or else, he might lose Sasuke forever.

"You could have proven it to me." Sasuke's gaze was now, nothing but accusing. "It wouldn't have taken much. Hinata had every reason to keep her vampirism a secret from me." Well yeah. "You're my brother though!"

When Sasuke said it like that, it sounded well awful. Itachi found himself suddenly tongue-tied. What could he say to make this right?

"Sasuke, I should have told you sooner, but I was scared for obvious reasons." He had to take control of this situation.

Hinata smiles as she stands up and walks over to Sasuke. "Don't be too hard on him. He's a new vampire." She kisses the other man's cheek. "After all, that's the reason why he stopped contacting you so much. He had to get control of his thirst first."

Surprisingly, that seemed to calm Sasuke down somewhat. "Whatever." At least now, he didn't look like he wanted to hit Itachi. "I still need time to think about all of this."

Hinata smiles at him sweetly. "Take as much time as you need." Too sweetly, that manipulative vamp! "We could have centuries together, Sasuke. All you have to do is say the word."


	10. Chapter 10

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because I couldn't resist updating this story to celebrate the holiday. Oh and Happy Halloween, everyone!

 **Chapter Notation:** Originally, I was going to have Sasuke turned in this chapter, but I decided not to after mulling over a review from a Guest Reviewer. So feel free to weigh in on how quickly or slowly you would like Sasuke to be turned. It could be as early as next chapter or a couple chapters down the line. Oh and I already went back and corrected the Shadow and Light mistakes.

Chapter 10

 _This had to be some kind of dream._ There was no way that this could actually be happening or at least that was what Sasuke was desperately trying to convince himself.

"Centuries?" He stares at Hinata in shock.

None of this could be real. His girlfriend wasn't a vampire and neither was his brother. His shy, little angel couldn't possibly be a bloodsucking monster and Itachi hadn't lied to him about everything.

The bluenette nods as she caresses his cheek. "Just as I said before. Centuries or maybe, even longer." Bloody tears were slowly drying up on her own cheeks and yet, somehow that didn't make her any less beautiful.

She was hauntingly beautiful. Hinata was an angel. Just not the kind that he had thought. She was far more similar to a Fallen Angel than anything. Well at least that was the case, if any of this was real. Which it really couldn't be.

Vampires did not exist. They didn't exist. They were just monsters in movies and books. That and his brother and girlfriend were human. Definitely human!

"Sasuke, I know that I should have told you sooner." Itachi approaches him slowly.

It was as if the other man thought he was some sort of wounded animal and perhaps, Itachi was right in a way. Sasuke didn't even know what he wanted to do at the moment. That made him dangerous, but not nearly as dangerous as vampires.

"If you tell me that this was just a stupid prank, I'll forget about it." Sasuke eyes them both warily.

He was hoping against hope that somehow they'd just say that's all that was going on here. That the two of them had just hired some extremely skilled actors to mess with him. That's why they weren't moving at all.

Sadly as he looks at the second's hand which was no longer ticking on the clock on the wall, Sasuke knew that wasn't the truth. Several minutes had passed. Someone would have at least blinked or something.

Hinata shakes her head and sighs. "It's all true, Sasuke." His girlfriend was a vampire. "If you require it, I can resort to more drastic measures to prove it. Though I do not wish to startle you." Require it?

Great. She was slowly slipping into a Victorian manner of speaking and Itachi looked downright terrified. Probably that Hinata was going to kill him or turn him. Hell, maybe he was scared of Hinata.

In most of the movies, there was a strong correlation between age and power in vampires. Which meant that Hinata at nearly two centuries old, well she was far stronger than Itachi could ever hope to be at the moment.

"Hinata." Itachi's eyes flash red and his teeth suddenly look suspiciously long.

Fuck. His brother was really crazy to do it. Itachi might actually attack Hinata for him, if he didn't do something.

Surprisingly, the bluenette didn't seem angry by Itachi's implied threat. "Itachi, is that really any way to treat your grandsire?" If anything, she was amused. It was as if Hinata really was an adult and she thought it was funny that Itachi was having a tantrum.

That was probably not a good sign. Those teeth looked positively lethal and Hinata wasn't flinching in the slightest. This was a far cry from the girl who had bumped into him in Amaterasu and stuttered so cutely.

Had it all been a lie? Sasuke couldn't be sure, but he liked to think it wasn't. After all, if she had only wanted his blood, Hinata could have killed him long before now. She had had at least a dozen opportunities and yet, she had told him the truth.

"It is when you threaten my brother." Itachi's eyes were still burning crimson red.

Did Itachi need to be this angry though? Hinata had actually 'confessed' and she didn't have to do that. She had acted like the perfect girlfriend, but Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't just an act.

Who knew what went on in the mind of a nearly two hundred year old vampire? Maybe, she just wanted a matching set? She had turned Shisui. Who turned Itachi. Now, she wanted to turn Sasuke. Did she have some kind of Uchiha Fetish?

Hinata's eyes narrow at that. "You should know better than to accuse me of such a thing." She was angry, really angry. "I would never hurt him. I was merely going to demonstrate our incredible ability to heal quickly after we're injured."

Our incredible ability to heal quickly? "You were going to stab yourself?!" That or something like it. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

This entire situation was completely crazy. It was like some horror movie or something and he had fallen straight into her trap. If you could call it that. Sasuke wasn't really sure that it was a trap. Hinata sounded so sincere about never being able to hurt him.

Could he trust her though? Of course, people weren't going to reveal their deepest and darkest secrets after less than a month of dating. Wasn't he entitled to know that he was dating a human or not though?!

"Well I wasn't thinking of stabbing myself." Hinata smiles at him reassuringly. "Just a slight cut with a knife." Right. A slight cut. Well that was better than stabbing, he guessed.

Still, that didn't solve his problems. Hinata still wanted him to become a vampire and Itachi clearly didn't. As for what he wanted, well Sasuke didn't have a damn clue.

He did know one thing though. Sasuke might be angry with Itachi for his secrecy, but he also didn't want his brother to die for real this time. So it was best to get Hinata and Itachi as far away from each other as humanly possible at the moment.

"Hinata, he's only nineteen." Itachi was now half pleading, half scolding her. "He has absolutely no concept of what being with someone for centuries means. Of what being a vampire means."

The vampiress's eyes flash at her grandchilde in indignation. "I was his age when I was turned and no human really has any idea what it means to become a vampire at first!"

This was so twisted. "Stop fighting." He had to stop this before it came to blows.

Sasuke could more than hold his own in a fight. He knew that, but that was against humans. These were vampires. He wasn't stupid enough to believe this was a fight he could win through brute strength or even speed alone. He had to be smart about this.

"I'm sorry." Hinata sighs as she looks at Sasuke. "I'm sorry for all of this, but I'm not sorry for getting close to you." She smiles at him. "I know that it must be hard to believe me, after everything. It's just you make me feel the way I used to before everything happened."

Before everything happened? Sasuke decides to interpret that as to he made her feel human. That or something similar.

She did care for him. That or at least Hinata believed she did, but the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck was standing up. He'd be lying, if he said he wasn't terrified about all of this. What if this was all just an elaborate act?

Maybe, there was a reason why Itachi was so desperate to keep him away from her. A good reason, but then again she had told him the truth. Hinata hadn't turned him against his will. That did strongly imply that on some level her feelings were genuine.

"You make me feel, everything." He sighs as he pulls her close to him and kisses her.

Happy, aroused, love, giddy, stunned, confused, terrified, and angry. It was all rolled into one giant, stormy sea of emotions. Sasuke could scarcely decipher one emotion before the next hit. He needed to sort this out.

Hinata smiles and returns the kiss. He could feel her running her fingers through his hair. She still kissed the same. That had to be a good sign.

"Good." The bluenette smiles at him.

He wasn't stupid though. "I need some time to decide what I want." Sasuke shakes his head. "I want to learn more about what it means to become a vampire before I make a decision and I want to know that everyone who was turned is alright."

If nothing else, Sasuke could do that much. He could ensure the welfare of those who went 'missing' or 'dead.' It would be selfish not to do so.

"Sasuke, be careful." He hears his brother's voice and nods in acknowledgement.

There was no point in being careful though. Hinata had proven herself very successful at getting what she wanted. The person responsible for all the 'disappearances' had been right under their nose the entire time and never once, had Sasuke suspected her.

She was still the woman that he loved. Well at least he hoped that she was, but Sasuke wasn't stupid. Hinata was also a ruthless predator. Much like a big cat, she was both beautiful and dangerous. He had to start treating her that way.

Hinata smiles at Sasuke and caresses his cheek. "Yes, of course." Her lips brush against his ears. "I can't wait to spend eternity with you."

When a human said they wanted to spend forever with someone, it wasn't quite so literal. Most people if they were very lucky, could get a few decades with the ones they loved. With someone like Hinata though, Sasuke knew that she meant that.

Centuries or maybe, even longer. That was what she was offering him. The only thing that he had to decide was whether or not he would accept said offer. That and hope that she respected his decision. Whatever it was.

* * *

Orochimaru still couldn't believe this. He had actually been arrested. He could have easily gotten out of it, but that would have attracted too much attention.

"It's a good thing that most cameras can't pick up ghosts." Kabuto smiles as he floats through a wall and joins Orochimaru in his cell. "At least not yet, anyway."

That last part was particularly troubling. The silver haired ghost didn't mean anything malicious by it, but Orochimaru could read the writing on the wall.

He was a proud Shadow Vampire, but he wasn't oblivious. It was only a matter of time before the Supernatural Community was revealed to the world. Either on purpose or by accident.

"True, but that day is not today." The vampire would prepare for it though.

What would Izuna think of his beloved little wallflower now? If he was still alive, the other vampire would probably be shocked. Orochimaru knew that he was.

The man had been a Shadow Vampire and Hinata was now firmly on the side of the Light. That would be been quite the interesting discussion to witness, but he supposed there was no point in pondering the 'What If's,' at the moment. He had to focus on getting out of here.

The bespectacled ghost nods his head. "Yes, but I've been memorizing the security of this place." Good. That meant his escape was imminent.

This was hardly the first time that Orochimaru had gone to prison and it probably wouldn't be his last. He'd escaped before and he would do it again. That much he knew for certain.

"What have you found out?" Orochimaru looks at him expectantly.

Kabuto smiles at him slyly. "I think that I can get you out of here as early as next month. Once a trend has been established."

The vampire blinks at that. "What do you mean by a trend?" Surely, he must have missed something.

He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. That would lessen the risk of exposure, but Orochimaru could survive a month in prison. There were ways to ensure he got the blood, he needed.

"You've been captured." Kabuto smiles at him. "Which means Hinata can't freely have people turned in this area anymore without alerting the authorities to the fact there was more than one kidnapper." Ah that was true.

Hinata would likely order her people to 'hunt' in other areas far away from this one. To make it seem as though Orochimaru really wasn't involved. Maybe, she'd spread it to prevent the police from establishing a pattern as well. She had always been a clever one.

"Very well." He sighs and shakes his head. "A month it shall be then." This was going to be a very long month.

It was going to be annoying. Orochimaru would have to create an entirely new identity. He couldn't go back to teaching at Yale after all this.

That was fine though. Generally, he made a new identity every twenty years or so. That was long enough for it not to get too annoying, but short enough that people would only just begin to question the fact he hadn't aged.

"I'll talk to you later." Orochimaru smiles at him slyly. "I'm not going to trial. So there is no need for me to plead insanity."

No one would have believed such a plea anyway. He had been a very well-respected figure in the scientific community and in the local one. So talking to 'himself' wasn't going to help him establish an insanity plea.

After all, Kabuto was a ghost. No one was going to see him, who the spirit didn't want him to. So everyone would just assume Orochimaru was talking to himself in his cell and while that was amusing. It wasn't necessary. He'd find other ways to pass the time.

* * *

"You can go with him." Hinata smiles at Sasuke and kisses his cheek. "You aren't my prisoner and you need time to process all of this."

It was important to give him the choice. That would make him come to her far more willingly. While her every instinct was screaming at her just to take him away from Itachi and change him, Hinata knew better.

Sasuke still loved her. He was confused, terrified, and even angry though. That could all be handled in time. The youngest Uchiha still kissed her like he wanted her and that was the most important thing at the moment. Everything else would follow.

Itachi quirks an eyebrow at that. "I'm not complaining, but you're really just going to let him go?" Of course, she was.

Hinata meant what she said earlier. Sasuke did have a way of making her feel like her older self. The more innocent and perhaps, the truest version of herself.

She wanted his love because it was there. Not because she forced him. The Vampire Queen wouldn't hesitate to do what was necessary for the Shadow Cause, but Sasuke was different. For him, she could wait.

"Mhm." She turns her gaze onto Itachi. "I don't know why you sound so surprised." Honestly, where did he get these ideas into his head? "I let you and Shisui leave. I'm not half the monster you think I am." She was far worse, actually.

That didn't mean she had no conscience. It was regrettable that Shisui didn't share her views. He was the closest thing she had to a child of her own and obviously, Shisui had passed on his views to Itachi.

"One day, you'll join me in the Light." She smiles at Itachi. "Of your own freewill and I look forward to that day greatly."

Her boyfriend was obviously confused by that. It was only to be expected. Sasuke had never heard of Shadow and Light Vampires. She'd have to explain that to him later. Very, very thoroughly.

"I doubt it." Itachi eyes her in a way that reminded Hinata of a rabbit watching a hawk. "Though I do appreciate your giving him a choice." He smiles at Sasuke. Such warmth in his smile. "Sasuke, please come with me." Itachi had yet to smile at her in that way.

It was painful to see her grandchilde so scared of her. Unfortunately, there was nothing that she could really do about it at this point. Time was the great healer. He'd come around, eventually. Well at least that's what Hinata hoped.

"Right." He takes a few slow and hesitant steps towards his brother. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata." Sasuke gives her a brave smile as he walks out the door with his brother.

Watching him leave was one of the most painful things that she had ever experienced. Though she knew one thing. Hinata had gotten the upper hand in that encounter.

Sasuke was going to see her tomorrow and Itachi hadn't managed to turn her beloved against her. As far as she was concerned, that boded well for the future. Sasuke would likely be a vampire long before his twentieth birthday.

"I still have much work to do though." She sighs at that thought.

Hinata would have to make everything presentable for tomorrow and of course, she still had to reorganize the hunts. Orochimaru was in jail now. If the attacks continued to happen, the authorities would realize he was either innocent or had help.

They probably already expected he had help. She'd just have to be very careful about this. That was all.

"Best to get started then." With that thought in mind, she quickly strides back towards her home.

That was another thing. The dorm was nothing more than a cover. Hinata would also have to give Sasuke a tour of her home. That would be fun. Particularly, the part where she showed him the bedroom.

* * *

"You had a confrontation with her?" Jiraiya raises an eyebrow at Tsunade as the two were out enjoying their own romantic dinner.

The fairy nods and rubs her temples. The Shifter decides it was likely the woman already had a stress headache or one was well on the way. It was only natural. Dealing with the Vampire Queen was never an easy task.

"I suppose you could call it that." Tsunade takes a large gulp of her wine. "What are we going to do? The Lights are growing at number and fast."

That was true. Disturbingly true. Even a century ago, only a tenth of supernaturals really wanted to 'Come out of the Coffin,' so to speak. Things were different now.

Jiraiya wagered that it was now about forty percent and growing fast. With much of that growth being gained since the dawning of the new millennium. It wouldn't take terribly long for the Lights to outnumber the Shadows at this rate.

He takes a sip of his own drink. "Right now, the Shadows still have a slight edge in numbers." Though it wasn't much. "Though if the Mists begin to break ranks and join the Lights in large numbers, that won't be the case."

The Mists provided a cushion. An unreliable cushion though. Most Mists eventually ended up joining one side or the other. People like the Sabaku Siblings wouldn't stay on the sidelines forever.

"That's true." She glances at her lover. "What are we going to do about Sasuke though?"

That was a good question. The boy was an innocent in all this. He had no idea that Hinata was the Vampire Queen as far as Jiraiya knew.

Of course, that was nothing short of a miracle. For whatever reason, Hinata had been far more patient than he had ever thought possible. Perhaps in her own way, she really did love the boy or at least she loved the memory of her previous beloved not to change him without consent?

"I like Sasuke." The boy was his employee. "Though not enough to start a war over him." They were all sitting on a powderkeg and it wouldn't take much to set it off. "If he asks for our help, we'll give it though." Otherwise, he was not getting involved with that.

Tsunade nods somberly at that. He knew that she felt as guilty about it as he did, but there was no help for it. "Yes, I suppose that's what we'll have to do for now." Like it or not, this was a Cold War and one wrong move could end in disaster. They both knew that, but that didn't make it any easier.

"I'll get us some more drinks." They were both going to need them by the time this was all said and done.


	11. Chapter 11

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and if you're interested, feel free to check out my profile poll. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Two weeks had passed since that fateful night. It was Halloween and Itachi knew exactly what that meant. Tonight, Hinata was most assuredly going to introduce Sasuke to some of her friends.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" He had taken the man back to his home with Shisui for his own protection for the time being. "Hinata may respect your wishes, but that doesn't mean that her friends necessarily will."

His foolish little brother had been offered something very precious. A choice. Whether it was a sincere offer or a clever manipulation on the part of Hinata, Itachi wasn't sure. All that he knew was that the hairs on the back of his neck still refused to go down because he was filled with a sense of dread.

Every single moment that his brother spent time with Hinata, it might be his last day as a human. His last day technically alive and despite the young vampire's best efforts, Sasuke refused to abandon her.

"I'm not sure about this." Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm not sure about anything." Which was definitely not a good thing to be when he was going into the serpent's den.

Shisui smiles at him reassuringly. "Perhaps, it would be best to not go then." Yes, that sounded very good to Itachi. "I'm sure that Hinata would understand." Hopefully.

As much as Itachi would like to pretend otherwise, he and Shisui didn't have a prayer of stopping Hinata. If the woman wanted Sasuke badly enough, there was very little that they could do to stop her. Well other than maybe trying to slip him out of the country or something.

"I'm not ditching her." Sasuke shakes his head. "We have time to play another game, if you like." The youngest Uchiha smirks. "It's about time that I beat Itachi at that Mangekyo."

Itachi chuckles at that and moves down on the couch as he turns the game station on. "I do adore your optimism, but we both know that you're never going to beat me at this game." He'd let him win this time though.

Anything. Anything that he could do to make Sasuke happier was an excellent idea. Perhaps, a happy Sasuke would be a more reasonable Sasuke. Didn't he realize that he was running straight towards his own death?

Hinata's kisses might very well be seductive, but they were the Kiss of Death. Quite literally. He had to find a way to prove that to his brother somehow.

"We'll see about that." The raven haired University Student smirks at him. "I've got a good feeling about this one."

So once again, they were playing a game about ninjas. Sasuke was an excellent player, but honestly he just would never beat Itachi. Not on his own at least. Which was why he was fully intending to throw the game this time.

* * *

"How do I look?" Hinata smiles at Neji.

She was going to pick up Sasuke soon and everything had been prepared for tonight. Hinata wanted everything to be absolutely perfect though. Nothing could be left to chance this time.

Neji smiles at Hinata and kisses her forehead affectionately. "You look beautiful as always." His lavender eyes were sparkling with a familial fondness at the moment. "If he turns down immortality, it will most assuredly not be because he found fault with your dress."

That was probably true. It was a sleeveless, slinky black dress. One that only came to her lower thighs. In Hinata's mind, it was almost impossible to go wrong with a classic.

"Thank you." She nods at him. "I should probably get going then." The sooner that the Vampire Queen left, the sooner that Sasuke could be brought back here and introduced to everyone.

"Do you want anyone to go with you?" Kakashi strides into the living room. "There are two of them. Itachi and Shisui are close."

That was sweet. Was the werewolf actually worried about her? Perhaps, the silver haired man was finally coming around. Though Hinata doubted that for some reason. It was too quick of a turnaround.

"That's not necessary." She smiles at him. "My childe and grandchilde are both powerful for their age, but they're no match for me." Not even when they joined forces and they both knew it.

She hears a loud laugh. "True, but they're fun to mess with." Kisame had apparently followed Kakashi. "Brats are pretty feisty, especially Shisui."

That was good to know. It would be terribly unfortunate, if her line wasn't one that would fight for each other. Sadly, mending things with Itachi and Shisui would have to wait until later. Hinata had other things that she wished to focus on tonight.

"Good to know." She smiles at them. "Well I guess I better be going. I'll be back in awhile." Her eyes narrow as she runs through at least a thousand different ways this could go wrong. "Do make sure that everyone will be on their best behavior this evening for our guest." With that being said, Hinata quickly darts out of her home.

If everything went well, Sasuke would be a vampire in no time. Preferably, before Orochimaru got out of prison. Her new love wouldn't be able to defeat the elder vampire in a fight, but he'd be a lot less fragile as a vampire than he was as a human.

"I've given that man ample reason to hate me." Though Hinata wasn't sure whom she was referring to more at the moment as she slides into her car. "Both of them, really." That was probably the correct answer.

Orochimaru had the most reasons to despise her, Hinata decides as she presses her foot to the pedal and starts her car. "I rejected him and I framed him for murder." Multiple counts of it and kidnapping, actually.

That was never a good way to endear someone to you, the Vampire Queen observes as she drives off. She'd need to tread carefully with Orochimaru or perhaps have him eliminated when he got out of prison.

There was no if about the last part. It was a matter of when. Impossible. It would be impossible for any human facility to hold him, especially when he had a ghost for an ally. Kabuto had always been a thorn in her side.

"HEY, MOVE IT LADY!" Someone's screaming briefly interrupts her thoughts.

Road rage. It was really a most unbecoming trait. Hinata was tempted to get out of her car and to teach the barbarian some manners. She wouldn't though. Sasuke was a good influence on her.

With him, she felt more like the woman that she was back in 1837. Back when she was human. Back when she was more innocent. Not like the monster that she had become over the years in order to ensure their kind survived. That they would thrive.

So instead, she ignores the man and continues driving on. "As for Sasuke, I kept my vampirism a secret from him and I turned two of his family members." Not only that, she had kept other secrets from him. "I pretended to be something that I was not." An innocent, human University Student.

Despite all that, he had forgiven her. It reminded her of the traffic light she was currently waiting to turn green. Sasuke had gone into yellow, when most humans would have turned red when they found out the truth.

"Such an Izuna thing to do." She shakes her head at the thought. "To want all the facts before jumping to a decision." It was hard not to compare them, but there were differences. Izuna had been less cautious than Sasuke. Dare she say that the youngest Uchiha might even be a bit skittish around her now?

That was only natural though, Hinata thinks as the light turns green and she drives towards her destination. She was the predator and Sasuke knew that he was the prey. Life was funny that way.

* * *

"How long do you think it will be before Orochimaru gets out of prison?" Tsunade looks at Gaara.

The fact the fairy was talking to him was rather surprising. He was a Mist Leprechaun who leaned towards the Light. She was firmly a Shadow Fairy.

"Knowing him, I imagine that he'll be out before the next Full Moon." There was no point in lying to the woman though. "I'm surprised that he's stayed in prison as long as he has."

The man obviously could have gotten out of there at any time. Just like how Gaara could have left the woman behind in the Amaterasu. He didn't though. She'd try to find him later.

"I am as well." The busty fairy was hesitating over something and Gaara knew what it was. "Do you think that he'll target Sasuke when he's out?" She was worried about Sasuke and probably half terrified of Hinata.

For good reason. Orochimaru had never been a very logical vampire. That much was for damn sure. There was every chance that he would come gunning for the youngest Uchiha as soon as he got out of 'The Big House.'

Tap. _Tap._ _ **Tap.**_ "Excuse me, Sir?" A high school student smiles at Gaara. "Do you happen to know where the lemon drops are? I want to hand them out tonight for Trick or Treating."

Right. He was supposed to be working here. Gaara wasn't supposed to be chatting with fairies about psychotic vampires. He was technically on the clock.

"Oh. There on the bottom shelf at the other end of aisle." The leprechaun nods at her. "You can't miss them."

The customer nods and immediately makes a beeline for the lemon drops. Once she had them, the kid quickly took off. Once again, Gaara and Tsunade had some bloody privacy.

"Orochimaru will almost certainly have a go at Sasuke." That was something that Gaara was afraid of.

If Hinata or one of her minions wasn't with the boy, he'd be torn to ribbons. The Irishman had no doubt that the student could hold his own against almost anyone in a human fight, but not against an ancient vampire.

Tsunade sighs and nods in agreement. "So what are we going to do about this?" We? When did they become a we? Gaara didn't remember agreeing to this.

"I'm going to do the same thing that I've been doing." He smiles at her. "I'm going to enjoy the show and intervene when necessary. Right now, Hinata likes me well enough." He shakes his head at the fairy. "Nothing against you, but I'm not going to throw myself into a war without a just cause. I'll do what I can to keep Sasuke safe though."

He wasn't going to promise more than that though. His people might be known as tricksters, but the red head considered himself to be an honorable leprechaun. His word was his bond.

* * *

"Ha!" Sasuke smirks at Itachi. "I got you. I finally beat you."

Wait. He never beat Itachi at Mangekyo. Something was wrong. That could mean only one thing. The bastard had let him win.

Itachi smiles at him and pokes his forehead. "Yes, you did." Not only that, he was doing the forehead thing to add insult to injury.

"Did you let me win." Sasuke's eyes narrow as Shisui chuckles. "I swear that if you did, I'm going to kick your ass." He damn sure would. That just wasn't right. Letting him win.

Before Itachi could answer though, Sasuke hears the doorbell and Shisui sighs. "Well it seems that your date has arrived." He looks at the other Uchiha with worried eyes. "Please stay safe."

Sasuke shakes his head at him. "I will. Don't worry about me." He sighs as he takes one final look at Itachi. "I forgive you for being a secretive ass, but I'm going to come back and beat you at this game for real later."

He didn't know why he felt the need to do that. Why Sasuke felt the need to make sure that Itachi knew that he forgave him. "I love you, even though your forehead poking fetish is really annoying." Well, maybe he did. It just felt like he had to and he was going into the serpent's lair as Itachi liked to call it. The serpent's lair that was filled with vampires.

The Amaterasu employee knew that he must be crazy, but that wasn't' going to stop him from opening the door. "Hey, Hinata." If he didn't go, his girlfriend would find him.

"It's good to see that you haven't gotten cold feet." Hinata smiles and kisses his cheek.

Oh his feet were beyond cold. They were like as cold as the Alaskan Tundra, really. Sasuke just knew the reality of the situation. If he didn't know, he would always be asking 'What if,' in the back of his mind. Something that would drive him crazy.

He smiles at her. "Well I'd be lying, if I said they weren't. A promise is a promise though and you promised me that you would show me everyone was alright." Yes, he had to go. Not only for his own piece of mind, but for all those people's sake.

"Of course." She smiles and leads him to her car. "Shall we go?" Hinata looks at him as they buckle their seatbelts.

"Yeah." He nods. "I'm ready." Well as ready as he was ever going to be, anyway.

* * *

About an hour later, Sasuke wasn't quite sure what to make of everything. The place that Hinata had brought him was beautiful and there were at least dozens of supernatural species represented.

There were even some people he knew. "Kiba?" What the flying fuck was Kiba doing here? He should definitely not be here.

"It's cool." The University Student grins wolfishly at him. "I know that it's a lot to take in, but I'm a werewolf. Why don't I go help you get a drink and I'll try to explain everything."

Seeing Hinata nod at him approvingly in the corner, the raven haired man decides it was probably safe. Everyone around this place seemed either in awe or terrified of his girlfriend. A far cry from the sweet and shy girl that he had met in Amaterasu, a few weeks ago.

Which was the real Hinata though? Did she even know? Sasuke doubted it at this point.

"Alright." His eyes narrow at the Inuzuka. "You do have a Hell of a lot of explaining to do though." Like seriously, Kiba would need to write a book at this point to explain all this bullshit.

The man had stood right next to him as he and the others were discussing the potential killer and acted like he knew nothing. So had Hinata, but still. That was so not cool. Kiba had played him for a fool and Sasuke had fallen for it.

Sasuke follows him into the kitchen. "Alright. You're a werewolf." He had better start talking.

"I know that it's a lot to get used to, but this is pretty freaking awesome really." The other man smiles at him. "Hinata's got the right idea of going public. Why should we all have to hide?"

That might be a fair point, but Sasuke was more angry at the personal deception. Rationally, he knew that didn't make sense. Still, he couldn't help it. He was about to give the man a piece of his mind when he sensed something.

Pomegranates? Why did the room suddenly smell like fruit and why was he so warm? For that matter why was he getting kinda turned on? That couldn't possibly be normal.

With that thought in mind, he whirls around and comes face to face with a woman that definitely wasn't human. "Oh. That's Mei." He hears Kiba explain. "She's a succubus. Pretty cool, huh?"

Cool wasn't exactly the word that Sasuke would use to describe her. The woman was beautiful. There was no denying that. With that long and flowing auburn hair and those enchanting green eyes. Even her wings and tails were strangely sensual in a way he couldn't articulate, but he also knew that couldn't be real.

He wasn't dumb enough to start panting after a demoness because she had a strangely sexy looking tail and her breasts were far more exposed than covered. Very nice breasts, but he was reacting more than normal.

"Hello." Mei smiles at him slyly as she caresses his cheek. "You must be Sasuke. I've heard so much about you." Her skin was soft as satin. "Hinata speaks most highly of you and now, I know why. What I don't understand is how she's been so patient."

Kiba snickers at that. "Man. You've got all the luck." He did? "Seems like all the girls are panting after you."

Normally, there might be something to that, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. Wrong and yet, right at the same time. She was ridiculously allure and yet, something in his mind was balking at her presence.

 _"You're beautiful." A man who looks almost identical to him smiles at another Succubus. "That's true and most men wouldn't even need you to use your powers to happily fall into your bed."_

 _Save for his clothes and hairstyle. He looked like he lived during the early part of the twentieth century. This man was him, but not him at the same time. It was the most bizarre feeling._

 _"You flatter me." This wasn't Mei though._

 _Sasuke knew that. He was inside this man's body, but he wasn't in control of himself. He could only observe._

 _"You do not flatter me though." He grabs her by the throat and hurls her into the wall. "Do not forget yourself again. I am Izuna Uchiha and I will not be played fool by the Succubae race."_

 _The woman goes flying to the wall. "So cruel!" It wasn't though. Sasuke instinctively knew this woman wasn't actually hurt. That had been a love tap by Izuna's standards and likely by the succubus's._

 _"I could do a lot worse than that." He smirks at her. "You know that as well as I do. My brother might better enjoy your company more than I would." He tilts his head at her. "I already have a lover and unlike you, she doesn't need to use magic to bewitch me. Now go, lest you disgrace yourself further."_

"Yes, it seems he does." Mei smiles at Sasuke. "Perhaps, Hinata wouldn't mind sharing you." Her eyes glance up and down his form appreciatively. "At least for a night or two." Her lips brush against his ear and Sasuke shivers.

She was using some kind of magic. He knew that. Kiba had called her a Succubus. She was doing exactly as another of her kind had attempted to do to him all those years ago. Well to Izuna, anyway.

"You forget yourself." His fist goes flying straight at her. "I already have a lover. Go play your tricks on someone dumb enough to fall for them. Like the damn mutt."

His punch only drives Mei a few inches back. Most likely from shock more than actual pain. It was unlikely a demoness would be defeated that easily and Sasuke knew it, but he was too angry to care.

It might have just been her nature to seduce, but he didn't care for it. People playing with his mind like this. It was disgusting and Sasuke was going to make her regret toying with him in such a way.

"You dare to strike me?!" Gone was the beauty seductress.

She had been replaced by something far more deadly. That much was made painfully clear when she slams him onto the kitchen floor. "HEY, GET OFF OF HIM!" Kiba was trying to come to his aid, but the werewolf wasn't having much luck.

It was all he could do to keep Mei from landing a fatal blow. Though Sasuke could feel her claws sink into him from time to time as he struggles to writhe away. The bitch.

Thud. _Thud._ _ **Thud!**_ The sounds of footsteps was his salvation. "If you don't want me to rip your heart out, you are going to release my lover this instant." So was that snarling.

It was unmistakable. Hinata must have heard Kiba's cry for help and come to help him. Mei surprisingly enough, gets off him and crosses her arms. Apparently, she wasn't in the mood to cross the Vampire Queen, just yet.

"He struck me!" She whines.

The woman was actually whining at Hinata. This was the creature who had very nearly killed him? Pathetic. That was never going to happen again.

"After, she tried to seduce me with her succubus powers." Sasuke glares at Mei. "Don't forget to mention that. That is the best part."

If looks could kill, the Succubus would already be dead. Dead and buried, Sasuke decides. Whatever else Hinata might be, she apparently was a jealous woman.

"You're fortunate that your position makes you more useful than not." Ice. There was ice in Hinata's words. "Otherwise, I would tear your heart out right here and now for your offense. You should ask Madara what happens to those who cross me." Who was Madara?

"Forgive me, Hinata." She smiles at her. "I simply couldn't resist. You know that I am a Succubus."

"You're not forgiven, but go." The bluenette glares at her more. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind." Mei (and Kiba) didn't need to be told twice as they quickly leave the kitchen. "Sasuke, are you alright?" Hinata looks at him in concern.

Was he alright? He had just had some sort of out of body experience and a Succubus had tried to kill him. He was definitely not alright. Though he knew one thing for damn sure. Sasuke was never going to be put in that position again.

"I'm fine." Never. "I've made my decision. I would like for you to turn me. Though first, I have to make some preparations."

He'd either have to fake his death or pretend to be going away for awhile. Sasuke decides on the latter. He could pretend that he had been accepted into a prestigious overseas program of some kind. Maybe, at Oxford.

His parents would be so proud and that would explain why he wasn't around for long. After all, Itachi and Shisui had adjusted quickly enough. Sasuke would just need some time. Then he could see them again. It had to be done.

Being around Hinata was dangerous. Even if he broke up with her, the Uchiha was intelligent enough to realize that he had been marked in a way. All her enemies and friends would recognize him. Such was the life of a Royal Consort, he thinks to himself with a snort.

"Very well." Hinata smiles at him as she places a chaste kiss on his lips. "Are you sure this is what you want though? Once you become a vampire, there is no going back."

There was no going back now. His choice had been taken from him. Hinata hadn't done on purpose, but she had done it. At least this way, he could live his new life on his own terms.

Like Hell was he going to let a succubus or Orochimaru end his life. He was going to become a vampire and stand on his own two feet. Besides, what better way could there be to protect those who had been newly turned by having the Vampire Queen for his lover?

"I'm sure." Sasuke nods at her. "I'm not going to change my mind." There was no going back now. His days as a human were numbered.


	12. Chapter 12

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12

"Yes, I'm very happy about it too." Sasuke smiles into the phone. "It's a great opportunity. Don't get me wrong, I love Yale." Itachi couldn't believe this was actually happening. "I just think that it would be beneficial to study in another country and Oxford is amazing too."

His foolish little brother was lying through his teeth to their parents. Well perhaps not lying, but certainly manipulating the truth. Everything he had said was true.

Oxford was an amazing school and Sasuke would benefit from studying in another country. The only thing that he was leaving out was that he wasn't actually going to study there. He was going to become a vampire instead.

"Yes, I love you too." Sasuke nods into the phone. "More than you'll ever know. Don't worry, I'll stay in touch."

If Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha had any idea about what their youngest son was planning to do, they would probably be on their way here. They'd try to stop him. That was assuming either of them actually believed that vampires existed in the first place. Maybe, they would have just laughed or thought that Sasuke was hallucinating or something of that nature.

 _Click._ With that, it was essentially done. That was the last loose end that his brother had to tie up. He'd already told his teachers and friends that he was going to Oxford. There were no more excuses. Not even his foolish little brother's boss. Jiraiya.

"You're horrible." Itachi shakes his head and sighs. "Lying to them like that."

Sasuke crosses his arms defensively. "I didn't technically lie." Maybe, not in the strictest sense possible. It was close enough though. "Besides, I can't exactly tell them that my girlfriend is going to turn me into a vampire. So I need some time to adjust to being a bloodsucker."

That was true. It had more or less been what Itachi had done when he was turned. He had to come up with an excuse and quickly. So that's exactly what he had done.

The raven haired apparently wasn't done though. "Besides, you did the same damn thing." That one hit a little too close to home for Itachi's liking.

"Yes, but there was one key difference." One that should have been obvious in the elder brother's mind. "I didn't get a choice. You did. You're choosing this, Sasuke."

The university student didn't even bat an eyelash at that. "Yes, Itachi." Sasuke's eyes narrow in a way that he didn't particularly care for. "This is my choice. I know that you don't want me to be a vampire, but would you rather have me be a sitting duck until one of Hinata's enemies attacks me?"

As much as Itachi didn't care to admit it, Sasuke had a point there. "I told you that you shouldn't go to that party." Not that he was going to actually say so.

"Yes, you did." Sasuke sighs as he pokes Itachi's forehead for a change. "You were right about that, but I'm right about this. I know that you would try your best to protect me and Hinata would as well. So would Shisui, but you can't be with me every second of every day." He could damn sure try though. "You and I both know that it's better this way."

That might be true, but that didn't mean Itachi had to be happy about it. For a week, his brother had essentially been preparing his own funeral before he was even thirty.

"Who are you and what have you done with my foolish little brother?" He smiles wistfully at the other man. "Sasuke is never this rational."

Naturally, the younger Uchiha rolls his eyes at that. "I grew up and I fell in love with a vampire." He loved her?

Itachi wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't naïve and neither was Hinata. The fact that Sasuke looked so much like her former lover had certainly played a role in Hinata's fondness for University Student. She was also intelligent enough to realize that Sasuke wasn't actually Izuna though.

Hinata was many things, but Itachi wouldn't argue that the woman was psychotic or delusional. She was capable of being ruthless, but in his grandsire's mind that was only because she was pursuing some larger goal.

"Do you mean that." Itachi tilts his head to the side. "Do you really love her or are you just saying that to make yourself feel better about this decision?"

Sasuke as he walks towards the door. "I mean it." He shoots his brother a reassuring smile as he was walking out of Itachi's home. "I guess I really am just as foolish as you say that I am. I don't even really know which version is the real her or if they both are, but that's probably the least crazy thing about this entire situation." Shisui had made some excuse not to be there because he knew that Sasuke wouldn't be talked out this and didn't want to watch him march off to his own death most likely.

Itachi should have done the same thing really, but the other Uchiha did have a point there. Sasuke was foolish because he was leaving. He was going to see Hinata. Where the University student knew that he was going to die and yet, the other man didn't hesitate in the slightest.

The young vampire wanted to chase after his brother, but it was no use. Sasuke had made up his mind. Most disturbingly of all though, Itachi knew his brother was right. In the long run, this was the only 'safe' outcome for him.

* * *

He would be arriving soon. Hinata could feel it in her very bones. That and the fact that Sasuke told her he'd be arriving around eight. So of course, he would be. Her beloved was never late.

"Did you send everyone away?" The bluenette glances at Neji and Kakashi.

Few people were foolish enough to argue with a werewolf or her cousin. The two of them did make excellent bodyguards and bouncers, the vampiress notes as she adjusts bottom of her red Victorian gown slightly.

Kakashi frowns and nods. "Yes, we're the only ones left in the Estate at the moment." He obviously didn't agree with her plans to turn Sasuke, but the Detective wasn't foolish enough to object.

"Good." She smiles at them as she glances down at her gown once again to adjust the long, matching sleeves. "You may both go now." Red for the color of blood. This way, it wouldn't matter if the gown got stained during the turning process.

Neji nods as he gestures for Kakashi to follow him. "Come. I would rather not test your self-restraint once you smell blood. Instinct can be a powerful thing." That was right. Werewolves were natural predators. The scent of blood was sure to drive Kakashi crazy.

"Yes, of course." The silver haired man nods as the two of them head towards a car and drive off together.

* * *

A few moments later, Sasuke arrives at eight o'clock on the dot. His timing was remarkable sometimes. Strangely enough though, he was wearing his Amatrerasu employee uniform.

"I figured it was appropriate." Sasuke smiles at her bravely. "This was what I was wearing when you first met me." It was a bit forced, but otherwise he was holding himself together quite nicely.

She had expected his knees to be shaking or for some slight stuttering. Twitching or fidgeting at the very least. He was doing none of those things, but his eyes were darting around the room a bit nervously.

The Vampire Queen offers him her hand. "A very romantic notion." She had done something similar. "As you can see, I decided to don the clothes of the era of my birth. We're well matched in that way." That and in every other way, Hinata was sure.

"Don?" Sasuke's lips twitch slightly in amusement. "You really are Victorian." Yes, she really was.

She smiles and caresses his cheek. "Of course. I truly am sorry about all the deception, but it was necessary. Not everyone understands my…unique lifestyle." His skin was so warm.

It would turn cooler soon though. His heart would stop beating soon and Hinata knew that it was selfish of her to stop it from beating so prematurely. She couldn't lose another love again though.

"I understand." Sasuke sighs as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I don't like it, but it wasn't exactly a great conversation starter for a first date. How does the turning work?" He pauses and adds. "Is it exactly like in the movies?"

She smiles at that. "Well there is quite a bit of variation." Sasuke had so much to learn. "There are times that it is exactly like it is in the movies and other times where it's not. The most important thing though is that you drink some of my blood and that I drink yours." The rest was negotiable.

Sasuke surprises her by kissing her. "Alright." His gaze lingers over her lace clad form. "I understand if you can't or you don't want to, but I'd like to know what it's like before I die and I've seen people turned while they were…with someone in the movies before."

That was adorable. It was obvious what he wanted, but Sasuke wasn't sure how to ask without sounding like a cad.

"Yes, that's very possible." She smiles, after returning the kiss. "We have the entire place to ourselves. So I can turn you wherever you like."

Her almost lover pauses for a moment. "The bed might be more romantic, but the shower might be more practical. It'd wash away the blood." How very thoughtful.

He was about to breathe his last and Sasuke was worried about making a mess. Such a considerate man, Hinata had chosen.

"Mmm. That is true." She smiles teasingly as she takes his hand in her own and leads him towards one of the bathrooms. "Though I suspect you just want to see me when I'm wet." Hinata smiles at him slyly as she opens the door to the bathroom, a moment later.

 **Warning Lemon**

"Well yeah." Sasuke wasn't even going to bother to deny that.

This woman was about to drain him of all his blood. He could get away with some erotic humor. He could also get away with untying the back of that gorgeous gown of hers.

Why had women stopped wearing these? There was something enchanting, regal, and seductive about the way the dress contoured to her curvaceous form.

Hinata laughs softly as he undresses her. "You certainly are eager to please." He was a university student. Fuck yeah, he was eager to please.

"Of course." It was like unwrapping a Christmas present in a way. "A corset. You don't see that much these days." That was true, but he really liked the way the tight red fabric hugged her ample breasts possessively and the black thong framed her creamy white thighs perfectly.

She smiles and turns around, undoing his uniform. It was probably a good thing that his heart wouldn't be beating much longer, Sasuke muses. She certainly would have given him a heart attack at this rate, but the Uchiha would have died with a smile on his face.

Hinata laughs softly as she tugs his shirt over his head. "That's because they are infamous for being wickedly hard to get on and sometimes off." Yes, Sasuke could see that. "Of course, that won't be the only thing that is hard soon."

Sasuke blinks at that. He didn't know why the teasing surprised him. Hinata was almost two hundred years old. It was more likely than not that the woman knew her way around the bedroom (or shower, in this case).

That realization makes him feel more than a little self-conscious. If she had been a human University Student, Sasuke doubted he would have been or at least not that much. She was a vampire and a Vampire Queen at that though. That made things different.

"I imagine not." He quickly kicks off his pants and was reaching for his boxers, when Hinata's hand covers his own.

She smiles at him and captures his lips with hers. "Don't think so much. Just feel." That sounded like a good idea to him, especially when Sasuke feels Hinata slide him out of his boxers.

He was beautiful. It was a masculine beauty that she had only seen in one man before him and that was Izuna. How could they be alike and yet, so different?

"You're one of the most beautiful men that I've ever met and the fact that you can stare death in the face without flinching makes you even more so." She smiles and with that being said, Hinata turns on the water and adjusts the temperature.

Izuna had never been nervous, but Sasuke clearly was. That was only natural though. This was quite possibly his first time ever making love to anyone and even if he did have some experience, he was likely weighing it against her own. Any University Student would have felt intimidated in such a situation.

She may not have been a master seductress when her first lover taught her the ways of love initially, but this time Hinata was clearly the one in charge of such things. At least for now. It was a heady and intimidating feeling all at once.

"That's good." Sasuke smiles at her. "Because you're definitely the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen."

He was so sweet. Practically begging to be utterly corrupted. "Thank you." Hinata smiles at that thought and shimmies out of her corset.

"You don't need to thank me for that." It was the truth. "I was just stating the obvious." Sasuke gets into the shower and offers her his hand.

Hinata quickly takes it and just like that they were in the shower. The warm water was now gushing down on them and the water droplets were sliding sensually down the vampiress's creamy, cool skin.

Cool because her heart no longer beat. "So sweet." The bluenette would likely always be room temperature Sasuke realizes and so would he. Soon enough.

Strangely, that didn't really bother him as he kisses the shell of her ear and leaves a trail down her jaw. "Yes, you are. Most of the time. When you aren't planning world domination or something." Over her deceptively soft and vulnerable looking neck. Over the valley of her ample breasts.

Those should definitely have a shrine dedicated towards them. Sasuke thinks to himself as flicks his tongue against a rosy pink nipple and then begins sucking. His other hand caressing the 'neglected' one.

"Ah." Hinata arches her back in pleasure, allowing her midnight hair to become soaking wet. "That feels so good." Which hopefully, wouldn't be the only thing that was soaking wet by the time this was all said and down.

Soft, warm, and squishy. Creamy white and rosy nipples. Not to mention perky. Perfection. So was every other part of her that he could see. If only, she wasn't such a sneaky Vampire Queen sometimes.

"Good. It's supposed to." He switches to the other breast. "Remember, don't think. Just feel."

Hinata giggles and moans as she runs her fingers through his dark tresses. "Mmm. I suppose that I deserved that." His hair was now drenched and standing flat instead of in the trademark spikes that she had grown accustomed to seeing. That didn't detract from the moment though.

He was looking at her with such wonder in those gorgeous, dark orbs of his. His mouth felt so wickedly hot against her breast. Sending shivers of excitement straight down to her core. Making her want more.

"Yes, you did." Sasuke smirks as he moves down and kisses her stomach. "Glad you admit it." His hands were now on her hips and gripping her ass. A small hint that he might be possessive. She'd have to investigate that later.

"Don't stop." She smiles down at him and sighs in contentment. "Feels really good." She arches back against the white wall of the shower. Letting the warm water engulf her as Sasuke continues his sensual exploration.

Women were supposed to like it as much as men did, he had heard. So it didn't take him long to get to her legs and to part her inner thighs. He hesitates only for a second before licking her womanhood gently.

For a Vampire Queen. She tasted surprisingly sweet. Even sweeter than the nectar between her thighs though was the sound of her moans.

"S-Sasuke!" They were nothing short of sublime.

He was certainly a natural with his tongue, Hinata observes as she looks down at him and plays with her breasts. The first few licks may have been tentative, but that quickly wore off once she started moaning.

Faster and rougher. Just the way that she liked as he teases her clit with his thumb and slides two fingers inside her. Making her cry out in pleasure.

She could feel her first orgasm racing towards them as the water droplets glisten off of his skin. Thanks to the moonlight being reflected through the window. It was a beautiful sight.

Deciding that she liked that, Sasuke moves his fingers and thumb faster. His tongue gliding over the sensitive skin rougher. Hinata liked gentle, but she preferred passionate at least when it came to oral sex as far as he could tell.

"Fuck!" Hinata's release was a glorious thing to witness.

The way she threw her hair back in pleasure and her skin took on a pale pink hue was lovely. Her eyes were half lidded and glazed over in pleasure as her lips parted in desperate pants. It was really a shame that he had never had that much of a talent for art because a moment like that should have been captured by a skilled artist's hands.

"That's rather improper language for a lady of good breeding, don't you think?" Sasuke couldn't resist taunting her a bit as he slid his fingers out of her.

Hinata didn't seem to be insecure about her age. That much was for damn sure and well there were so many puns. How could he not take advantage of them?

She smiles. "I suppose not and this sort of thing would have been rather scandalous back then. Something that a husband and wife would share only behind closed doors and even then, most were too repressed to truly explore their desires." The bluenette was so fortunate that Izuna had turned her. There was a certain freedom to being a vampire.

"I thought as much." Sasuke nods and before he had a chance to say anything further, Hinata sinks to her knees and begins stroking his erection in the palm of her hand.

The groan she receives in response was immensely satisfying. "H-Hinata." So was the stutter.

That wouldn't deter her though. Sasuke liked it when someone played with his cock. A trait that was almost universal in all males regardless of species and one that she intended to take full advantage of.

"I love you." She licks his inner thigh and continues teasing him.

Sasuke smiles down at her. "I love you too." He was so sweet. So innocent and that's why he never saw it coming.

Hinata bites his femoral artery and begins drinking. "What the Hell?!" It was more from shock than pain though. The bluenette could hear his heated moan as she drinks quickly for a moment, before pulling away.

His blood was likely staining her teeth or her lips at this point. So she quickly licks both so as not to arouse his animalistic fight or flight instincts. "There's an artery in the inner thigh. It can be a rather pleasurable place to bite and it bleeds a lot. I didn't want you to tense up."

"Oh. That makes sense." Sasuke nods.

His heart was racing and he was now doing his best not to look down as Hinata takes his erection into her wonderful mouth. "Mmm. Just focus on me. Not on anything else." Not on his blood which was now dripping and streaming onto the shower floor. That's what she really meant to say.

Alright. That was really distracting. Damn was that distracting.

The way she could take all of him into his mouth and twirl her tongue around him was impressive and it felt so fucking good. "Y-Yeah. I can do that." He was also going to cum, if she kept that up.

Hinata bobs her head up and down the length of his arousal. Making sure to keep eye contact with him. The scent of his blood was driving her half mad with desire and thrust, but she wanted to get him as wound up as possible.

"Good." She smiles after a few more seconds of sucking, before releasing him from her mouth with a loud pop. "I want you inside me."

"Lean against the wall and wrap your legs around me." His voice was husky.

Good. Good. He wasn't panicking then. Lust was stronger than panic in this case.

She smiles at him as she does exactly that. "I think I can manage that." Hinata could most assuredly manage that as she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Beautiful." He brushes his arousal against her core, making them both moan. "You ready?"

That was well, frankly adorable. He was actually treating her like an innocent. "Mhm. Just keep going as long as you can and don't worry about anything." Like the fact she was going to be draining him dry.

Sasuke nods and buries himself inside her. Hot, wet, and tight. She fit so well against him as he starts slowly thrusting into her.

"Just like that." She sighs in pleasure into his ear. "Don't worry. I won't break."

That was really all he needed to hear as he pushes her further against the wall and gives into his instincts. His instincts very much preferred claiming his queen hard and fast against that shower wall.

The wall was white which was a stark contrast to what he knew was on the bottom of that shower. Red. His blood, but the feeling of being inside her was overriding his panic. It felt so good. So right.

It was hard to concentrate on anything when he was making love to her like this. Her new lover was lost in the throes of passion and she wasn't far behind him, but Hinata had a mission and that was why she sinks her teeth into his neck and begins drinking.

"Fuck!" Again, she knew that wasn't really a cry of pain.

How could one feel pain when this was such a marvelous experience? The feeling of the warmth of his skin against her own. Watching those dark eyes smolder with desire. Being wrapped in his natural scent and the smell of his blood as the warm water seemed to wash away all her bad thoughts.

She smiles and continues drinking. Such wonderful blood he had. Smooth. It flowed down her tongue like a fine red wine and tasted like a strawberry wine.

Hinata moans. Sasuke was moving faster now. She could feel his powerful hands gripping her by her ass now and the vampiress couldn't resist digging her nails into his muscular back in approval.

Deep. He was so deep inside her. It felt incredible and his blood tasted just the same. Though his pace was slowing slightly. Probably from blood loos.

"I love you." The words were spoken in an almost breathless pant. "Whoever you are." The last part made her feel a bit guilty, but it was hard to feel that way for long as one final thrust sends them both over the edge.

Sasuke groans in pleasure as he spills his seed deep inside her. It felt so fucking good, but he also felt dizzy. It was hard to stand now and his vision was beginning to get blurry. So he slides out of her.

That didn't stop Hinata though. Her fangs were deep in his neck and he made the mistake of looking down. The water was no longer it's natural color. It was red. Red with his blood.

 **End of Lemon**

"It's alright." She catches him as she turns off the water, after they finished making love. "Everything will be alright." The bluenette was now drying them off with a fluffy white towel that was being marred by his blood. "I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you and when you wake, you'll be much stronger than you could have ever imagined." She bites her wrist and forces some of her blood into his mouth.

Sasuke didn't even try to protest as he drinks her blood. "Y-Yeah." He just hoped she was right because it was too late to turn back now. "Stronger." His words were now little more than slurs. Sasuke wasn't sure if Hinata even heard him, but that was alright.

He was tired of fighting it. So he surrendered. He surrendered to the blackness in the hopes that he would come back as something greater than he had been before. That he would awaken as a vampire who was worthy of the Vampire Queen and the girl who had stolen his heart the moment she walked into the Amaterasu.


	13. Chapter 13

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

It was the strangest sensation. Sasuke was both watching a movie and living it. He knew that this person was someone else, but yet he was him too.

 _"This is what we are now, Izuna." Another vampire looked at him as if that should be obvious. "You need to drink or you will stop moving. You'll be alive and yet, frozen until you drink." The other vampire had hair that was long and wild. It reminded him of a porcupine's quills or a lion's mane._

 _He sighed and shook his head. "No, brother." So Mr. Porcupine was Sasuke's brother. "It's just I can't do it. I can't feed on the blood of innocents."_

 _Madara smirked at him. The name somehow bubbled up from his subconscious. This was his elder brother Madara and not even death had kept them apart. Not even becoming a monster had fully separated them._

 _"Well we have to drink blood to survive." The smirk was so cruel. "No one said that it had to be the blood of innocents. In this world Izuna, the only innocents are newborn babes. You should know that as well as I."_

 _He wanted to dispute that, but it would have been pointless. This was the Feudal Era of Japan. Almost no one's hands were entirely clean that were still breathing._

 _War had simply been a fact of life. Just as breathing had been. Endless strife. Endless blood and now, he would feed on that blood._

 _"We'll feed only on the guilty." The horrors that some soldiers would inflict on the civilian population were ghastly. "There will be no shortage of that during these pointless wars." He knew that much for a fact._

 _"Very well." Madara shook his head as if he had been thoroughly exasperated by a difficult child. "You always were too tenderhearted for this world. Perhaps, being a vampire will open your eyes. Izuna."_

That's when Sasuke woke up with a gasp and starts screaming. The pain was intense. Everything was so intense.

The light from the lamp might as well have been the sun staring him in the face. The sound of the ticking clock made him want to howl in agony. The scents. There was blood in the air and the sweet smell that he associated only with Hinata.

"It's alright." Hinata places a blindfold on him. "Just give your eyes a chance to adjust. Your senses are a lot stronger now." That was true.

She was whispering and Sasuke knew that on some level. That didn't change the fact that Hinata was borderline yelling at him. Despite the fact that he knew that she was speaking in the smallest whisper possible.

"T-This is what it is like for you?" How was the woman not in constant agony? "All the time?"

The beautiful woman cradles him in her lap and smiles down at him. "No. Not all the time. Just at first." Thank goodness. "It's alright, My Love. I'm here."

She was room temperature and yet, Hinata felt warm to him. "I'm colder than before." His own temperature must have matched hers. This would take some getting used to and as he places his hand over his chest, Sasuke determines one very important thing. His heart was no longer beating.

"Yes, of course." Hinata presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. "You're a vampire now. You'll get used to it."

Yes, he was. Sasuke wasn't human anymore. He was a bloodsucking monster and yet, Hinata was looking at him as though he was some kind of angel.

An angel who was thirsty. "I need blood." So fucking thirsty that tearing out the throat of the woman he loved was looking appealing. Wait, maybe he could just drink from other locations.

She had bitten his femoral artery. That certainly had possibilities. What about her breasts? Would the bluenette allow that? He'd have to ask.

"It's alright." The Victorian Vampiress bites into her arm and holds it to his mouth. "Drink as much as you like. If you take too much, I'll stop you."

Sasuke wasn't so sure about that. He was in agony, but the new vampire also knew he was a lot stronger this way. Then again, Hinata was a Vampire Queen. Surely, she had gotten that title for a reason.

"Thank you." He whispers before biting into her arm.

Blood. He was drinking blood. That should disgust him. "You taste so fucking good." Unbelievably good.

She was sweet no matter how he tasted her. Her kiss. Her blood. Between her thighs. Everywhere.

"I'm glad you think so." She smiles at him. "Vampire blood is far more nutritious than human blood, but it's obviously much harder to acquire." That made sense.

In the back of his mind, that made sense. The small portion of his brain that was operating on something other than instinct. Right now though, Sasuke just wanted blood. Well blood and maybe one other thing.

"I guess I'm lucky in that way." Sasuke smirks as he pins her underneath him. "I'm also lucky in many other ways." He nips her ear and was about to get rid of Hinata's beautiful, but highly annoying clothes when someone storms into their room.

To say the least, Sasuke was not happy. "Get the Hell out!" His fangs were flashing and his eyes felt different.

He was literally seeing red. The Uchiha vaguely recognized this one as being Hinata's cousin. Which was the only reason why Sasuke wasn't currently trying to rip the other man's throat out.

"Sasuke, it's alright." Hinata kisses him reassuringly. "Believe me there will be plenty of time later for you to have time to bask in our good fortune. Just as we did three days ago."

Three days? He'd really been unconscious that long? Was that normal?

"I have to call Itachi." His brother would be worried sick about him.

Neji sighs and throws a phone at Sasuke. The older vampire must have anticipated that he would ask that question. At the moment, the baby vamp was just glad to have a phone in his hands though.

Hinata nods at him encouragingly and then turns her attention towards Neji. "What happened?" Obviously, something had happened or else he wouldn't be there. That much was clear, but Sasuke was too busy dialing Itachi's number to care much.

He knew that his elder brother would likely never agree with his choice to become a vampire. Itachi couldn't really stop him, but it was nice that the other vampire had tolerated his decision. Their relationship was salvageable, if Sasuke could explain to Itachi why he hadn't called him for three days anyway.

"It's Orochimaru." Wait. What. "It seems that he has broken out of prison early." That was so not good.

* * *

Freedom. He was free once again. It had been rather annoying sitting in that damn prison when Orochimaru knew full well what Hinata was likely plotting. She was planning to turn Sasuke into a vampire.

"Thank you for your help, Kabuto." He smiles at his friend.

The two of them were now inside a hotel room. One which Orochimaru had paid for in cash after faking his own death. It wouldn't take long for that little gem to spread across the national news. Hell, maybe even the international news.

The ghost smiles back. "Of course. You know that I am always ever so pleased to serve you in whatever way, I can." He cleans the glasses that the vampire was almost certain the spirit didn't actually need. "What are we to do with ourselves now though?"

They'd wait for the news to spread and then find Sasuke. "I hope he's not already a vampire." That would make it marginally more difficult to hurt Hinata because a baby vamp was far less defenseless than a human.

Naturally, Sasuke was still nothing compared to him. Even if he had been turned, that meant little. It just might be marginally harder to kill him if worse came to worst.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto blinks at him. "That wasn't what I asked."

Oh right. It was just rather hard to focus when the former Biology Professor had so much plotting to do. If he was lucky, Sasuke would be easy to turn against Hinata. If he wasn't, well he'd just have to kill the boy.

It would be such a waste really. It wasn't the Ivy League Student's fault that he so closely resembled his ancestor, but that was what had drawn Hinata to him. The fact that Sasuke so resembled the man that Orochimaru still despised with all his being.

"You're right." He smiles at the specter. "We need to find Sasuke and reason with him." That or kill him. Really, he'd make do with either.

Kabuto chuckles at that. "If he becomes a ghost, Sasuke can be my wingman." That was the most absurd thing that Orochimaru had ever heard, but whatever helped the silver haired spirit to sleep at night was fine with him.

"Yes, very well." They had work to do, Orochimaru smirks to himself at that thought.

* * *

"This isn't good." Gaara sighs as he glances at the tv.

His siblings nod in agreement. It was about time for the red head to give Itachi or Shisui a call. Hopefully, Sasuke was already a vampire.

Not that that alone would keep him safe from Orochimaru, but he'd be safer as a vampire than a human. Whatever Itachi thought about being a vampire personally or however much the elder vampire might prefer his brother to stay human, facts were facts.

"He actually pretended to get run over by a car?" Kankuro shakes his head at the tv. "He always was overdramatic."

That was true. That didn't change anything about their current situation, but honestly Orochimaru was such a drama king. It was annoying.

Temari sighs as she crosses her arms. "What are we going to do about this?" That was a good point. "We can't just not warn Itachi's brother about this. He hasn't done anything, but we all know that Dr. Sannin won't give a damn about that."

Gaara mentally winces as he pictures Sasuke literally being torn to pieces by the ancient vampire. This wouldn't end well.

"I'm calling Itachi and we'll go from there." He nods only to find that Naruto had already called him.

Great. The blonde was likely still pouting that Sasuke was supposedly going overseas to study. Not that the red head held that against the human. That was a normal reaction, but they had some serious life or death situations to handle.

Naruto's messages weren't particularly reassuring though. "Gaara, Sasuke is heading off to Oxford and Hinata didn't show up to any of her classes today. Do you know what is going on?" There was an edge of panic to his voice. "The killer apparently got out of jail and got himself run over, but I don't think that he was the only one."

The sapphire eyed university student was really too clever for his own good sometimes. Maybe, Gaara would have to erase his memories of Sasuke or something. He wouldn't want to do it, but it might be the only way to make things easier on the other man.

"Gaara, this isn't your fault." Temari sighs as she places her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to feel guilty. We'll do what we can to protect your friends."

He almost wished that they could go back in time. To a time when his biggest annoyance had been wearing that damn panda suit. Unfortunately, they couldn't. They would just have to make the best of things.

"Yeah." Kankuro nods at his brother. He forces himself to smile at Gaara reassuringly. "We'll figure something out. We always do." That was true. That was also why they were leprechauns. No one could outsmart a leprechaun.

* * *

Ice. Ice was flowing through her veins when Hinata heard those words. It couldn't be true. It was too soon. Then again, this was Orochimaru. When hadn't that man made life unnecessarily difficult for her.

"We should get you out of the country as soon as possible Sasuke." That would be the smartest decision. "I can send you to some allies of mine. Knowing Orochimaru, he'll likely lay low for awhile and try to plan his next move."

Neji shakes his head at that. "He's too obsessed with you for that." The lavender eyes of her cousin watch Sasuke warily. "Orochimaru will try to turn him against you or to kill him. I'm not sure which is more likely."

Neji was right. That's exactly what that creep would do. It had been nearly two hundred years since Hinata had rejected him for Izuna and Orochimaru had never gotten over it.

She had never regretted her decision though. Even though Hinata had lost her first love, one moment with Izuna or Sasuke was worth an eternity of moments with that snake.

"I shall have to teach Sasuke how to fight then and we'll call for some security." It wasn't something that Hinata was looking forward to doing, but it was necessary. "Mei is not to be amongst them though." Not after what the succubus had pulled.

To a certain degree, Hinata understood. Mei was a succubus. She was just doing what her kind did. Trying to seduce Sasuke was infuriating, but forgivable. Trying to kill him was not.

"Very well." Neji nods at her. "I shall go and get another phone." He turns his attention to Sasuke. "Call your brother. I do not really want a Shadow Vampire here, but Itachi will do what is necessary to protect you as will Shisui."

Sasuke nods and quickly sends out a text to his brother. "I'm on it and what do you mean by you're going to teach me how to fight?" The text was fired off quickly.

So quickly in fact, that Hinata almost didn't have time to see it before Sasuke closes the phone. Almost. He was a clever thing.

 **Itachi, come hang out with me tonight at my new home. ~ Sasuke.**

Vague. Vague was good. This was especially the case when one was dealing with someone like Orochimaru.

 ** _I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll also bring Shisui. ~ Itachi._**

It was almost funny in a way. The other vampire replied so quickly. The man really was protective of his baby brother. It was sweet. Not that Itachi could have stopped Hinata from doing whatever she liked, but she was proud of her grandchilde.

"They'll be here soon." She smiles at Sasuke.

Her lover nods quickly. "I know that they will." He smirks at her. "So what were you saying about training?"

* * *

A short while later, Itachi walks into a disturbing sight. Sasuke was mostly shirtless and laying on the ground. Hinata was on top of him and his shirt had mostly been shredded. Though he wasn't the only one.

"He learns quickly." Shisui chuckles.

Very quickly, apparently. His foolish little brother really had no hope of beating someone like Hinata. For that matter, neither did he or Shisui. Not even together. Still, Sasuke was never one to give up. One had to admire that trait in a person.

Hinata smiles at him as she keeps Sasuke pinned. "You're fast." That had always been true, Itachi muses. "Use that to your advantage. You'll never be stronger than a vampire this much older than you or almost never, but there are times when you can be faster or improvise. Use your terrain to your advantage."

It was disturbing and almost cute in a sick way. The Vampire Queen was teaching his adorable little brother how to be a killer. Something that he needed to know how to be with Orochimaru lurking around out there.

"Got it." Sasuke kicks her in the ribcage as she sends her flying. "I think I can manage that."

Hinata immediately takes out senbon and hurls them at Sasuke. The tiny needles pinning him to the wall. "They're usually not fatal unless you strike the right spot or have a lot of them, but be aware that your enemy may have weapons on their person that you didn't see at first." That was a valuable lesson.

One that he had learned far too early. Hinata had been quite thorough in her instructions for both him and Shisui. They would never see eye to eye on the Light and Shadow, but Itachi did believe in some demented way Hinata probably cared for them.

 _"Why did she turn you?" Itachi remembered the day, he found the courage to ask Shisui that question so clearly. "She could have turned anyone. Hinata normally has her minions do such things for her."_

 _Shisui sighed as he looked up at the clock. There was something that flickered through his cousin's eyes. An emotion that Itachi couldn't identify._

 _"She knew that I was an Uchiha." He laughed almost wistfully. "Knew that I was somehow from her former lover's human line. Sentimentality. Though she was also impressed when I saved some high school kid from getting beaten up by their classmates."_

 _Ah. Hinata valued mercy? That was something that Itachi hadn't expected. While she had never been cruel to him or Shisui, he knew that something wasn't quite right in the Vampire Queen's mind. She wanted to go into the Light._

 _That would end only in disaster for all parties involved. Why she couldn't see that was beyond him. The only explained that he had ever been able to come up with was the fact she was mourning the loss of her lover. Izuna. Their ancestor._

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke struggles underneath her.

Itachi smiles at that. "Keep trying." He had a warrior's spirit. It would have to be enough to keep him safe until help could arrive.

Of course, the elder Uchiha sibling wouldn't mind seeing Sasuke stab Orochimaru in the eye or something. His brother had always been rather creative. Much like his determination, it was one of his best qualities.

His fangs were flashing fast and furiously. They had come in nicely, Itachi observes. "Looks like he has a powerful bite." Shisui echoes his thoughts.

"Yes, he's going to need it." Itachi sighs and nods in agreement.

It was only a matter of time. Orochimaru would come for Sasuke. Would he try persuasion or force? It was difficult to say.

"I am truly sorry for getting him involved, Sasuke." He should have known better. "It was a foolish move on my part." Both he and Shisui should have.

Slam! Sasuke manages to slam Hinata underneath him, but she refused to stay down. "Not your fault. It's not your fault that he's demented and obsessed with my girlfriend." Hinata flips them with ease. "If it hadn't been him, it would have been someone else." Sadly, that was true. That was what it meant to date the Vampire Queen.


	14. Chapter 14

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this one took awhile to update. I got caught up in some of my other stories and my schedule has gotten busier. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

A few days had passed since Sasuke's turning and in many ways, Hinata couldn't have been happier or more pleased with his progress. There was just one problem. The threat of Orochimaru hovered in the background.

"Remind me again why we fled to a cabin in Canada." Sasuke smiles at her as he runs his hand along her arm. "It seems like a rather random choice. Not that I'm complaining."

Well that was part of the reason why she had chosen to his place. Mostly, because Orochimaru thought he knew her. As infuriating as it was to admit, he was right about that. He knew her habits, but Hinata was capable of changing her habits to win.

She smiles at her lover and burrows against him. "He'd likely expect me to take you to a large city where it would be difficult for him to fight me without someone seeing. Orochimaru is a Shadow Vampire." He wouldn't risk exposure. "That means he'd have a hard time finding the perfect opportunity to strike and he'd also likely assume that I would take you to a romantic Honeymoon destination."

Hinata thought being almost alone with Sasuke in the woods was romantic. It was a pity that they couldn't have gone to Paris, London, Rome, or another location though. Oh well. They would have at least centuries together. There would be plenty of time to show Sasuke the world later.

"Smart move." He kisses her forehead. "I'm assuming this cabin isn't registered in your name." Of course not. That would make it far too easy to track her down for someone like Orochimaru.

He was a natural at planning and being a vampire. Sasuke would make a fine king, once he got used to his newfound existence.

"You're right." She smiles at her lover. "It's registered in the name of a human who is a friend of a colleague another Light Vampire works with at what humans would call their day job."

Sasuke blinks at that. Probably because it was a lot to take in. Still, that would provide them some extra protection. Some crucial time for Sasuke to get used to being a vampire.

She couldn't blame him for being a bit caught off guard though. "I can see why you're the queen now. I doubt he'd ever make such a vague connection." He wasn't used to having to trick people in such a manner. Hinata was.

"You're kind, but Orochimaru will find us." The vampire was tremendously stubborn and resourceful. "It's only a matter of time. Which is why I want to take advantage of the moment and train you as much as I can in the art of fighting and other things that will help you."

As much as Hinata wanted to believe she could be by Sasuke's side every second of every day, the bluenette knew that wasn't actually possible. A fact that Orochimaru would eventually take advantage of.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "He's such a stalker." True enough. "I'm not sure why you didn't just kill him a long time ago. You are stronger than him, right?"

An interesting question. Hinata had certainly thought about it. Though most of the time, his usefulness outweighed the annoyances he caused.

"I could kill him, but now he knows how to attack my heart in a way that he hadn't before." Killing Sasuke would be the same as driving a stake through her at this point and Hinata knew it. "I don't want to leave you because I know that he's got his own people. If he doesn't attack you directly, he could send someone else to do it. Possibly multiple someone's."

It wasn't as though Orochimaru couldn't afford it. Any vampire who had been around for awhile, probably could. It was just a question of who they hired.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "Well you did hire a security team." Hinata could see the unspoken question in his eye. The young Uchiha really did want to say that Itachi and Shisui were here. That they would protect him, but he had already done the math in his head.

The newly turned vampire knew that Itachi and Shisui were powerful for their age, but Orochimaru was an ancient vampire. Even the three of them working together would require a miracle to take down someone like him.

"Yes, I did and they're an excellent team." She caresses his cheek. "I'd just rather not tempt fate. I am sorry that my past has decided to haunt us like this, but I promise you that I will find a way to fix it."

She'd lost her first love. Hinata wouldn't lose her second. One way or another, this story would only end in one way. With Orochimaru's death.

* * *

Orochimaru glares at the computer as he continues his searching. "Kabuto have you had any luck?" The woman was far too intelligent to stay anywhere she actually owned at this point.

Hinata knew that he was coming for Sasuke. Most likely, she assumed he wanted to kill the boy. While it was tempting, the vampire knew better. There were worse ways to hurt her and if all else failed, he'd just go the traditional route of killing him.

"I'm afraid not." He shakes his head. "I'm still looking though. Hinata has amassed herself quite the impressive army and she could be staying at any one of her friends' properties." The silver haired ghost was looking more than a little exhausted by this point.

Who knew that ghosts could get exhausted? Apparently, they could. Something that Orochimaru would investigate more thoroughly later. Right now, the only thing that mattered was finding them.

"All she's doing by running is buying some time." Orochimaru shakes his head.

Had she been thinking rationally, Hinata would have just challenged him to combat. She wasn't thinking rationally though. The woman was in love and love made people do foolish things.

That was probably the reason why he hadn't killed her long before she became the Vampire Queen. That and Izuna had been so overprotective of her and by extension, Madara.

Kabuto nods at that as he continues typing furiously on his keyboard. "True, but she's buying quite a bit of it. By now, she's likely assembled some sort of security." Orochimaru didn't doubt that in the slightest.

That would make things difficult, but not impossible. Not for someone like him. Hinata was far from the only one who could pay people to do her bidding.

"A team in a large city, more likely than not." He sighs while looking at his own computer.

The bluenette would want to take full advantage of the fact he was a Shadow Vampire. The Hyuga woman knew that Orochimaru wouldn't risk revealing the supernatural community to humanity.

The spirit hesitates for a moment and that was how Orochimaru knew that something was amiss. "I would tend to agree with that statement." Kabuto never hesitated unless he was worried about disagreeing with him on something. "Though one should remember to expect the unexpected, especially when dealing with the Vampire Queen." Hmm. That was true. That was disturbingly true.

Who knew what sort of tricks that woman had up her sleeve? There was a reason why she had defeated Madara, after all. The details of her battle with the Vampire King were scarce to nonexistent, but there was only really one fact that mattered. Hinata had won against impossible odds and she had continued doing so after the other vampire's death.

"What are you suggesting then?" He shoots the ghost an utterly perplexed look.

Kabuto smiles at him. "Just that we shouldn't rule out any possibilities." Well Orochimaru couldn't really argue with that.

"Very well." Orochimaru sighs as he wonders how things ever got this complicated.

Once, he had been a powerful vampire who had been in search of a suitable woman to be by his side. The vampire thought he had found her in the form of Hinata Hyuga and her family had even consented to the match.

Everything had seemed so perfect. That was until Izuna slipped in like a vulture at the last minute and things were never the same after that. Even in death, the man didn't stop tormenting him. His descendant was now unknowingly doing the very same thing that Izuna had done so many years ago.

The other supernatural being places his hand on Orochimaru's shoulder. "We will find them." He could become solid for a short time, if he wanted to. Though it was his intangibility that Orochimaru generally considered to be the man's greatest asset. After his loyalty, of course.

* * *

"Remind me again what you three are doing here?" Itachi glances at the leprechauns warily.

Gaara had been the one that threw those gold coins at him. It was because of the red head, that he hadn't been able to 'save' his foolish little brother from becoming a vampire.

Alright. Maybe, that wasn't precisely fair. Hinata would have found a way to turn Sasuke sooner or later. Still, Itachi couldn't help, but feel a little bitter towards the red head.

Gaara shakes his head as though thoroughly exhausted by Itachi's greeting. "I'm here to help protect your brother." Uh huh. Why didn't he believe that for a minute? "Despite what you may think, I'm not your enemy and I am his friend."

Yes, Gaara was his friend alright. So much of a friend that he hid the fact he was a leprechaun from Sasuke and even helped Hinata to turn him into a vampire to some degree.

"Itachi, fighting with Gaara isn't going to accomplish anything." Shisui crosses his arms over his chest. Obviously, his cousin was attempting to play the role of the peacekeeper again. "What's done is done and we're all here to protect Sasuke for whatever reason. He's already going through enough without having to worry about WWIII breaking out in this cabin amongst the security staff."

His cousin was right, of course. Itachi couldn't deny that as he warms himself by the fire. Not that he really needed to, but the heat from the flames had always been comforting to him.

"I suppose so." The 'Middle Uchiha' wasn't quite ready to forgive the leprechauns yet, but the old saying still held true. "That doesn't answer the question though, Gaara." Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. So that's exactly what he would do in regards to the leprechauns.

Temari gives Itachi a dirty look. "He already answered your question." Right. "He's here to help protect Sasuke."

Kankuro looks distinctly uncomfortable. Good. He should. He was a leprechaun getting involved with the Vampire Queen's business. Itachi highly doubted that would end well for him or anyone else involved.

"Itachi, put away your fangs." Shisui shakes his head. "With Orochimaru after Sasuke, he's going to need all the help, he can get. There's no need to pick a fight with him."

The other vampire sighs and nods. He still didn't like it, but what choice did they have? Until Orochimaru was dead, Sasuke wouldn't be safe and maybe, not even then. There were a lot of pros and cons to dating a Vampire Queen.

* * *

It was strange. Sasuke felt as though he had been split into two separate people. Half of the time, all he could think about were baser instincts. The other half of the time, he could function normally.

Well almost. Hinata's creamy neck was now the ultimate source of temptation, but he'd ignore that for now. They had more important things to worry about.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" Hinata smiles at him.

How was he feeling? Well better than when he first transformed anyway. His senses were slowly adjusting to the fact that he had apparently been nearly blind and deaf as a human compared to now.

That and he was thirsty. Not only was he thirsty, but he was also strangely aroused. Almost all the time. Even more confusingly though, he felt restless like he was itching for a fight.

Sasuke shakes his head at the seemingly simple question. "You probably hear this a lot, but it's complicated." Ridiculously complicated.

"I know." The bluenette kisses his cheek. "It always is in the beginning and yes, it is normal to want to rip someone's throat out and to make love at the same time." Oh good. That was a relief. "At least, that's the case immediately after turning into a vampire."

Yeah. It definitely wouldn't have been a normal desire, if he was still human. Sasuke knew that much for damn sure.

He could feel his fangs elongating. "Good to know. I'm still thirsty though and as much as I would like to do that latter option, I think training is probably a smarter use of our time." Sex or training, tough call.

One was practical and the other was well more fun. A lot more fun. Still, Sasuke couldn't deny there was a certain adrenaline rush that came with training.

"Once Orochimaru is dead, things can go back to normal." She smiles at him. "Of course, I'm still a Light Vampire and I have much work to do in that regard. There will be far more time for us to explore the world and each other though."

Right. A Light Vampire. Sasuke was really going to have to get more details on that part of Hinata.

He didn't really think it was a good idea. There was likely a reason why the supernatural community had stayed hidden this long, but his own sense of self-preservation was winning out over his concern for Light vs. Shadow Battles.

"Good." Sasuke nods. "The sooner he's dead, the better."

He'd be useless to either side, if he didn't even know how to be a vampire. That much was obvious.

"We have two main objectives then." He kisses Hinata and smiles, running his tongue along her fangs curiously before breaking the kiss. "The first is to end that bastard and the second is to get me used to all of us."

He needed to become a 'real' vampire as soon as possible. Sasuke wasn't completely naïve. He might not know much about this world, but he did know that Hinata was a Vampire Queen and every queen had enemies.

Being her consort, made him a target. Sasuke also made her an easier target. Anyone that wanted to have a go at Hinata and knew about him, would pursue the baby vampire long before they'd have a run at the queen. Assuming of course, they had any common sense.

Hinata returns the kiss eagerly. "Yes, you're right." She smiles at him. "Everything else can wait till later. I'm sorry that I've made things between you and your brother so tense though."

Itachi. The man he had once looked up to and idolized beyond anyone else. Sasuke didn't know what to think at the moment about him. Itachi was his brother and he loved him, but the vampire had also kept his vampirism a secret from him. That simply wouldn't do.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke shakes his head. "He didn't tell me that he was a vampire. That was his decision." One that the young vampire could understand intellectually, but personally it was a bitter pill to swallow.

Itachi had been keeping a major secret from him, but Sasuke was guilty of the same thing. He hadn't run off to tell their parents what he was. That would have been stupid.

"He was probably trying to protect you." Hinata smiles at him. "He's been a difficult grandchilde for me, but his heart is in the right place. I have faith that eventually he'll come into the Light."

That wasn't exactly what Sasuke was talking about, but he nods anyway. She was right in the main point. Itachi hadn't been trying to hurt him, but he had.

"Anyway, let's get back to training." The raven haired man sighs heavily. "I can't make up for centuries in a few days or even months, but I can at least hold the bastard off long enough for security to get there, if he makes a sneak attack."

Hinata leads him to a training area. "I know it's frustrating to know that older vampires will always have an advantage, but age isn't everything. I was quite young when I became a queen." That was somewhat comforting. "Age will always be a factor, but not the only factor. Luck, intelligence, terrain, and speed are also in there."

"Got it." Sasuke gets into a defensive position. "Alright. So take your best shot." He probably shouldn't have said that, but it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

Kakashi still couldn't believe this was his life now as he paces around in the cabin. The cabin that was really more of a mansion than anything else.

He was a werewolf and acting as the guard dog for a newly turned vampire. A vampire who had been human not that long ago. One that he had tried and apparently failed to protect.

"It wasn't your fault." Neji smiles at him. "I don't need to be a mind reader to know what is going on in your head. It's written clear as day all over your face." That wasn't comforting.

In a world like this, it was best to keep your cards close to your vest. Failure to do otherwise, might very well get him killed. Kakashi was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

"I protected him from Orochimaru, but not from getting sucked into all of this." Kakashi sighs.

Sasuke was just a University Student. He had no business being involved in whatever Hinata's plans were. He had been an innocent and now, he was another bloodsucker.

"Don't be foolish." Neji sips his 'wineglass.' "You may be a werewolf now, but you had no prayer of stopping my cousin from getting what she wanted. No one does really."

That sounded ominous. Goodness only knows what that woman was capable of. As if to prove his point, the sounds of crashes as suddenly heard nearby.

"Damn it." Kakashi rushes to see what was going on, but Neji stops him.

The vampire shakes his head and smiles. "That's just Hinata training Sasuke how to fight properly." Training?! That was training? The man must be out of his mind. "He'll be fine." Surely, this vampire was just as demented as his queen.

That poor kid. He had absolutely no idea what he had gotten himself into. Not for the first time, Kakashi feels a flash of pity for him.

"How large are the Lights?" The former detective knew that Sasuke was going to get dragged into the war sooner or later.

Neji smiles at him, revealing his teeth. "The Shadows still have an edge, but we're growing and it's a fair assessment that we'll probably get some Mists to join our cause sooner or later." He glances towards the other room. "Take the Leprechauns for instance. I doubt it will take much longer for them to graduate from Mists to Lights."

That was disturbing. If the other man was to be believed, it was really only a matter of time before the supernatural world made itself known to humans.

If Kakashi thought about it, it was nothing short of a miracle that hadn't happened already. Neji was implying a large number of his kind, wanted to make the reveal. They might not be a majority yet, but they were a sizable minority.

"The world is going to Hell in a hand basket." He sighs defeatedly.

Neji just laughs as he finishes his drink. "Oh it's not going." He sets the glass down as he looks at Kakashi directly in the eyes. "It's already been in Hell for quite sometime. It's just up to the Lights to fix that."


	15. Chapter 15

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this story has taken so long to update. I got caught up with my schedule outside of writing and working on other stories. Still, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Nothing is set in stone at this point and I'm not sure how much longer the story will be, but one important question remains to be answered. Do you think the supernatural community should be revealed to the world or should the supernatural community stay in the shadows? Happy reading.

Chapter 15

"You look like you've just gotten crushed by a herd of elephants." Shisui shakes his head at Sasuke.

That was a rather accurate description because Sasuke certainly felt that way. He was still adjusting to being a vampire and his life basically revolved about three or four activities these days. Training being one of them.

Still, the young Uchiha rolls his eyes. "You would look that way too, if you were training with the Vampire Queen, werewolves, other vampires, leprechauns, and God only knows what else." For fucks sake, Hinata had even sicked some fairies on him. Fairies!

Which apparently came in all shapes and sizes. Little, human sized, and everything in the middle. The supernatural world could be so damn confusing sometimes.

"I suppose that's a fair point." Shisui looks at Itachi. "Don't even say anything, you know that it's necessary."

The three of them were in the living room and they were actually alone for once. "Yes, I know that it's necessary." Itachi rolls his eyes this time. Probably because he felt safe enough to do so because of that fact. "That doesn't mean that I have to be happy about my brother being used as a punching bag." His brother clearly tried to hide his temper around Hinata and for good reason.

She was the Vampire Queen. Sasuke loved her, but Itachi didn't. Itachi knew what Hinata was capable of though. So he mostly held his tongue.

"Thanks." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "Itachi, I know that this isn't what you wanted for me." He pokes the other Uchiha's forehead for a change. "I'm not a baby anymore though and I did choose this."

Granted, the raven haired man wasn't entirely sure what he would have chosen if Orochimaru didn't get involved. Still, he had made the choice and he was deliriously happy with it. Well, Sasuke was deliriously happy with it whenever he wasn't getting beaten black and blue during his training anyway.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement and smiles at Sasuke. "I know, but you'll always be my foolish little brother." His smile displays two rows of perfect white and inhumanly sharp teeth. "No matter how old you get or what your smile looks like."

That was heartwarming, even if Sasuke's heart no longer beat. There were still so many things he was getting used to as a vampire. That was one of them.

"Thanks." He smiles at Itachi.

Shisui looks at the younger vampire with interest. "It's still early, but other than the training sessions…how do you like it?" There was no need for his cousin to elaborate.

They all knew what Shisui was asking. How did he like being a vampire? It was such a simple question, but the answer was anything but.

"When I'm not in agony from training or feeling like I'm dying of thirst, it's amazing." Sasuke nods thoughtfully. "I'm better this way. Faster, stronger, more durable." He'd taken beatings that would have easily killed even the strongest humans. "I don't have to worry about getting old or sick anymore, Itachi."

That was all true of course, but Sasuke was trying not to think about the downsides. He wouldn't get old or sick, but almost everyone he knew as a human would.

"Good." Itachi nods curtly at his answer. "I'm glad that I was mistaken in thinking that you wouldn't enjoy this _unique_ lifestyle."

He was trying his best not to think about that though. Sasuke couldn't allow himself to think that way. For now, he needed to focus on the here and now. Which meant Orochimaru.

Hinata's stalker. The elder vampire was gunning for him. Probably because he was still obsessed with the bluenette, but also for other reasons. Izuna being the main one.

 _"It's been years, Orochimaru." The other version of him shook his head. "She's never going to love you."_

 _Orochimaru glared at him. The hatred was enough to make Sasuke feel like taking a step back and it wasn't even really directed at him._

 _The other vampire loathed Izuna. This mysterious other form of himself. Sasuke knew the truth now, he had been reincarnated._

 _"She was charmed by your pretty face and she still has stars in her eyes." Orochimaru bared his fangs at him. "That will fade soon enough, once she gets to know the real you."_

 _His former self slammed Orochimaru into the wall again. "I could squash you like the insect you are at any given time." It was strange to watch his own eyes look like that. "The only reason I don't is because my brother views you as more useful alive than dead, but I'm sure he would forgive me for killing his pawn."_

 _The man had his everything. His face. His voice, but he was so different from Sasuke in so many ways. It was disturbing._

 _"I doubt that Madara is nearly as forgiving as you believe he is." The stalker's glare never diminishes, even as he coughs up blood. "You're his baby brother. He indulges you to an extent, but I think you know the truth."_

 _Rage. Izuna's rage was his own in this morning. He could feel everything his former self felt and it boiled. The raw fury was like lava that spilled over the surface of the volcano that was Izuna Uchiha._

 _His former self had been very close to his brother. "Don't delude yourself, Orochimaru." He rushed towards the other man and slammed his fist into the other man's chest, just below the heart. "For someone who had seen so much, you know so very little. You know nothing of love." Blood gushed from the wound and onto his hand. "No matter what kind because you are nothing."_

Sasuke nods at Itachi. "Yes, I'm getting used to it." He smiles at the other vampires. "So don't worry so much."

His daily routine was now somehow both predictable and yet, not at the same time. Sasuke would train and spend time with Hinata. He'd train with others or learn about the supernatural world and almost always without fail, he'd 'remember' something about his other life.

"It's hard not to worry so much, when I know that you're not really with us all the time." Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "The memories are coming with greater frequency, aren't they?"

The last of which always left him feeling strangely disoriented, invigorated, and sometimes horrified. There were things that he had done as Izuna, that he never would have done as Sasuke.

Whether that was merely because of his human upbringing or his soul had changed somehow between the two lives, Sasuke wasn't sure. He did know one thing though. He still loved Hinata.

"Yes, they are." Sasuke crosses his arms and tries his best not to give his brother even greater reason to worry. "It's only to be expected though." A sigh escapes his lips, despite his best intentions. "I'm around other supernaturals all the time now. There are so many potential triggers."

This must be what having amnesia was like. One minute, he remembered nothing and the next he did. Anything could set it off or maybe nothing was actually triggering his memories anymore. Maybe, the dam just had a hole in it and the water was going to pour out sooner or later anyway.

Itachi sighs and pokes his forehead. "That's true." He smiles at Sasuke though. "Don't be foolish though. If you're worried about something, you can always come to me."

Shisui nods in agreement and Sasuke mentally winces. He knew that his relatives cared about him, but for all practical purposes…they were only slightly better off than Sasuke was.

"I appreciate it." Sasuke rubs his forehead and pretends to sulk at the poke. "I really do."

Neither of them had been vampires for very long. At most, they might have learned a bit more about the supernatural world academically and gained more control over their thirst than him.

Not that that last part meant much. Having more control than Sasuke over your thirst was a very low bar. He was just lucky that Hinata was so attentive in that regard (and in every other regard).

Itachi glances towards the clock. "I imagine that she'll be returning soon." She as in Hinata. "Her meetings usually don't last more than a few hours."

That was also true. Sasuke knew why. Hinata didn't like to let him out of her sight, but figured the place was relatively secure. So the Vampire Queen was able to rule and care for him mostly at the same time.

"That sounds ominous." Shisui shakes his head and looks at Sasuke apologetically. "We're sorry that we got Orochimaru involved in all this."

Yeah. So was Sasuke, but he wasn't completely naïve. It wasn't Shisui's and Itachi's fault that Orochimaru was stalking him. Well at least not entirely.

"He would have come after me eventually, anyway." The young Uchiha shrugs casually. "At least this time, we were prepared for it."

* * *

Orochimaru couldn't properly articulate his feeling at the moment. Words like anger, fury, and rage were just too bland to describe it. Whatever it was though, it was driving him insane.

"We'll find him." Kabuto assures him as he had countless times before.

Orochimaru had lost track of all the times actually. Kabuto was trying his best to keep the vampire calm, but it simply wasn't working anymore. It was taking entirely too long to find Sasuke.

His eyes narrow at the ghost. "You're fortunate that you're already dead." Of course, there were other ways to punish someone without taking their life and Orochimaru did know quite a few of them. So that wouldn't be enough to keep Kabuto safe.

"We've already checked all the major 'romantic' cities from top to bottom." The silver haired ghost shakes his head. "She didn't go to a major city, even Hinata isn't that good at hiding."

That wasn't helping him compose himself. That had always been Orochimaru's greatest mistake when dealing with Izuna, Hinata, or Sasuke. He allowed his emotions to get the better of him. He needed to be smarter about this.

"What about smaller cities or suburbs surrounding those major cities?" He raises an eyebrow. "It's quite possible that she decided to hide away in one of those places instead."

Anything was possible with Hinata. Though he would have expected her to take Sasuke someplace that she viewed as romantic, maybe her sense of practicality had overwhelmed such sentimental notions.

"We're working on doing that as we speak." Kabuto watches him with wary eyes as though he was afraid that Orochimaru would lash out at any moment. "We've already made substantial inquiries, but there is still more to be done. I promise you that we will find them though." Which was an entirely reasonable fear. "It'll just take some time."

Time? He'd already waited more than long enough. Sadly, Orochimaru knew that Kabuto was right about that much.

"She's covered her tracks well." The vampire paces. "There's no doubt about that, but I will find them."

Kabuto sighs and nods. "We all know that he won't be as easy of a target now." Yes, they did.

Sasuke was most likely a vampire by now. Orochimaru was almost certain of it. Which would make him marginally harder to kill, but only marginally.

"Assuming that he's not with her or any of Hinata's pets, we can still manage this easily enough." He smirks. "After all, I did promise you that he could be your wingman."

It would be such a delicious irony. Having lived most of his existence as a human, become a vampire, and a ghost all before he had existed as Sasuke for even twenty years. This Sasuke Uchiha certainly was getting around quite a bit for such an annoying infant.

* * *

Hinata sighs, after another meeting. The Lights were growing in number, but the Shadows still had more. That was alright though. The tide was turning.

"It's time for us to return to the others." Neji smiles at her. "I know that things aren't moving as quickly as you would like, but you still have Sasuke to consider."

Fortunately, everyone had already filed out. So she and Neji could speak freely. There were very few people she spoke freely around. Her cousin was one of them.

She smiles at the other vampire. "Yes, that's true." Hinata still had Sasuke and she still needed to teach him about being a vampire and the supernatural world in general.

Not only that, but they needed each other in other ways. She had never thought that she'd love someone as deeply as she had loved and still loved Izuna, but Hinata did.

"So shall we be going then?" Neji offers her his arm. "It's best not to keep them waiting. He's probably anxious."

It was confusing. Sasuke was Izuna and yet, he wasn't. The soul was largely the same, but he'd been shaped by completely different experiences.

Hinata nods at Neji and takes his arm. "Yes, we shall." Be that as it may, the love she felt for each of them burned so fiercely that it was a wonder that anything was left standing in her path.

With that being said, she and Neji quickly make their way back towards the cabin and the living room in particular. That did seem to be where the Uchihas loved to congregate when given a choice.

"We're back." She smiles as she and Neji step into the living room.

Indeed. She had been right. Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui were all there. The fact that Itachi and Shisui jumped at her presence no longer surprised her. Hinata didn't even believe they had been conspiring against her. They were just that nervous around her.

Shisui and Itachi both watch her with anxious eyes. "We can see that." Hell, they even talked like they were one person.

"You don't have to look at me as though I'm going to bite you." She smiles sweetly at them as Neji politely excuses himself.

She really did have to improve her relationship with them. They were her childe and grandchilde. Though that wouldn't be easy. The differences between Light and Shadow Vampires ran deep.

Itachi quirks an eyebrow at that. "Given that you're the Queen of Vampires, I would say that seems to be an unreliable statement." He glances at Shisui. "Oh and you DID bite him."

That was true. Still, that had been for a purpose. It wasn't as if Hinata had any malicious intention towards them.

"Itachi, stop picking a fight with her." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I know that you're worried about me, but without her…Orochimaru would have already gotten me."

That thought was a terrifying one. Mostly because it was true. Orochimaru could be quite relentless. Hinata knew that better than anyone.

"I would never let that happen." Hinata smiles at Sasuke as she caresses his cheek.

A fact that she knew annoyed Itachi and Shisui greatly. Still, what was she to do? To pretend that she wasn't in love with the young vampire to make them feel better?

Sasuke smiles and kisses her hand. "I know." A gesture that had fallen out of favor in much of the modern era, but perhaps it was simply one that his soul remembered.

"Good." Hearing him say that, did please her greatly though.

Shisui shakes his head as he looks at Hinata. "How did it go?" The eldest Uchiha had always had better control over his temper than his younger kin, Hinata notes.

He was a clever one. Fishing for information like that. Playing on the fact that she wanted to grow closer with them. It was manipulative, but also exactly the sort of thing she would had done…had their positions been reversed.

"A bit disappointing overall, but about as well as can be expected." She shrugs off the question and smiles at Sasuke. "Come. You must be thirsty by now."

It was always fun when she could lead him off to her bedroom. Sasuke had been an Ivy League student and for good reason. The man was a very quick study and the bluenette didn't just mean academically.

"Ah. I see." Shisui decides to take the diplomatic route.

Itachi apparently couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes this time. Though Hinata had noticed, he'd gotten much better at not doing so in front of her. Still, every once in awhile, the elder Uchiha Brother would slip up.

It was only natural. One couldn't always control their unconscious body language. So she didn't hold it against him. Hinata had given him ample reason to roll his eyes at her.

"Besides, I doubt she's going to bite either of you anymore." Sasuke smirks at them. "I'm sure that I taste much better anyway."

Hinata couldn't help, but laugh at that. Both because of the smugness that was dripping from his voice and because of the horrified expressions on his relatives' face.

Sasuke certainly did know how to play. That or he was learning. Perhaps, it didn't matter which it was. The end result was deliciously entertaining.

"I'm disturbed by that comment on so many levels that I can't even begin to formulate a response." Itachi gapes at Sasuke.

Shisui nods his head in agreement. "I'll second that motion." Definitely twins, Hinata thinks to herself once again.

It probably had something to do with how they were turned. Then again, it seemed like Itachi and Shisui had been close before becoming vampires. So who could really say?

"You shouldn't taunt them like that." Hinata smiles as she kisses Sasuke's cheek. "They both taste excellent, but you're superior." With that final jab delivered, she walks off hand in hand with Sasuke. Just as they were always meant to.

The road ahead of them wouldn't be easy, but Hinata had faith. They'd manage whatever threat came their way. Be that Orochimaru or the Shadow Supernaturals. As long as she had Sasuke by her side, everything would turn out alright in the end.


	16. Chapter 16

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Yes, you get a double post today. Chapter 16 and 17 are now up. I hope that you enjoy them.

Chapter 16

Hinata smiles as she leads Sasuke to their room. It was so nice to be able say that even in her head. Almost everything was as it should be.

"You seem in a rather good mood considering we have an ancient psychotic vampire trying to find us." Sasuke laughs as he shuts the door behind them.

When he put it that way, it did seem silly to be smiling as if she was some schoolgirl. Hinata couldn't help it though. Sasuke had that effect on her.

Almost unconsciously, her hand reaches for the door and locks it. "We can handle Orochimaru." It was a habit that she had developed over the years. "I promise you that his days are numbered."

While a locked door wouldn't stop any determined supernatural, it did provide at least a few crucial seconds of warning in case of attack. A lesson that Izuna had drilled into her head many years ago and one that she would have to teach Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles as he playfully pins her to the wall. "I'm sure that they are." Revealing two rows of pearly white and inhumanly sharp teeth. "You killed the last Vampire King. I should think a stalker would be easy enough for you to get your hands on."

Speaking of hands on, Hinata was liking this new approach. Sasuke was certainly growing bolder. Whether that was through gaining more experience or as a result of the change was hard to say, but she did enjoy it when he initiated things.

"That's true." She brushes her lips against Sasuke's in a gentle kiss. "I should have had him killed years ago. The Shadows outnumber the Lights for now, but that won't be the case for long." Soon enough, they would rule as king and queen. Hinata would make sure of it.

Sasuke returns the ghost of a kiss and caresses her cheek. "I'm not entirely sure about the whole Light vs. Shadow business, but I do know that I love you." His hand trails from her cheek and over the curve of her neck. "Which is probably crazy considering everything, but that doesn't make it any less true."

Her lover swiftly replaces his hand with his lips. A fact that causes Hinata to sigh softly and close her eyes in pleasure. Sasuke was certainly a fast learner. There was no getting around that.

"Mmm." That or maybe he remembered subconsciously what she liked from his other life. "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know about the factions and everything else." A thought that was interesting to ponder, but she tries her best to ignore. It wasn't fair to compare them.

Sasuke continues lavishing her neck with gentle kisses, licks, and the occasional soft bite. "I'm sure you will." He smirks between the kisses. "Though I have to admit there are some lessons that I enjoy a lot more than others."

Hinata laughs at that and smiles. She hated having to be so rough on him during training, but it was for his own good. If it wasn't for Orochimaru, the bluenette would have eased him into such things. Unfortunately, they simply just didn't have the time to do things slowly and gently when it came to his combat training.

"I am sorry for being so rough on you." She whispers as she looks up at him.

Sasuke shakes his head as he wraps his arms around her waist. "You're being a Hell of a lot gentler than Orochimaru would be." He pauses for a moment as his hand trails over the curve of her hip experimentally. "Doesn't mean that I enjoy getting beaten black and blue, but in the long-run it's necessary. I don't want to be your weakness."

He'd always be her weakness. No matter how strong he got. Still, Hinata did appreciate the sentiment.

"You're going to be my weakness for as long as we both live, but you're also my strength." She smiles at him. "As I am yours. Always."

 **Warning Lemon**

"Good." Sasuke smirks at her. "I like things to be fair, but I feel I still have a lot to learn. So maybe you'll indulge me." He slides his hands underneath her shirt and under her bra.

The cool temperature of them makes her gasp and moan as she arches against his touch. It was amazing how the simplest of gestures could reduce her to nothing more than a creature of instinct around him.

 _Rip!_ It was also amazing that she had any clothes left. At the rate Sasuke was going, Hinata was going to need a new wardrobe soon.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength yet." Sasuke's smirk never wavers. "I only meant to tug it off of you, but this will work just as well." He caresses her breasts in a lewdly slow fashion with his powerful hands and glides his tongue against her sensitive nipples roughly.

Hinata laughs and moans. "Mmm. I can always buy a new shirt and bra." If it meant feeling his hands and mouth on her bare skin, she'd do so happily. "Though I probably should train you how to restrain yourself. At least when it comes to my clothing."

With that thought in mind, she reaches down and yanks off Sasuke's pants and boxers. The bluenette could already feel the familiar hum of desire between her legs and it was obvious Sasuke felt the same way judging by the size of his arousal.

He tweaks her nipples enough to coax them into tight rosebuds. "Yeah. I probably shouldn't destroy your clothes." He smirks as he takes one into his mouth and sucks. "Let me make it up to you though." He murmurs around her breast as he sucks and sinks his fangs into it.

Feeding during sex was one of the most erotic things that Sasuke had discovered since becoming a vampire. There was just something about the way Hinata would gasp when he bit her that sent a wave of white hot lust straight though him as he watches small red droplets flow down her creamy white breasts.

"A-Alright." Hinata's moans were music to his ears.

Though she was still partially dressed and that wouldn't do at all. So Sasuke grabs her pants and gives them the same treatment as her top. Screw restraint. He could learn that later.

"How do you always taste this good?" He half growls with pleasure at the sweet blood that was now coating his tongue as he teases her breasts. "Is it because you're another vampire?" There were a lot of questions he had on his mind, though Sasuke doubted he'd remember them for much longer as he yanks his lover's lacy red panties off.

Hinata shivers at the growl and quickly places his hand by her womanhood as she strokes his arousal. "T-That's part of the reason. Vampire blood will almost always taste better than human blood." Loving the way she could feel his desire pulse in her hand.

Sasuke doesn't waste any time slowly caressing that secret place between her thighs with the palm of his hand. His thumb carefully teases her clit as he pumps two fingers inside her. Making Hinata even wetter than before.

"Good to know, but I'm more focused on how fucking wet you are." His fingers begin moving faster as Hinata arches against her lover and strokes him more desperately. "That or maybe you just like being bitten on your breasts?" He'd temporarily released them from his mouth to taunt her with his words.

He was right though. She did like it. It was a common kink for many vampires.

"Sounds good to me." Hinata moans as she leans over and sinks her teeth into his neck, drawing a heated groan from Sasuke.

Fuck. Why did it feel so good when she bit him? It was hard to tell which felt better. Her fangs in his skin or her hand.

"Y-Yeah, very good." He moves his fingers faster inside his lover, reveling in the way she'd arch against him like that.

There were certain things one couldn't fake. That amount of desire was one of them, he thinks smugly to himself as he moves down. Kissing her breasts and then over her stomach.

The sight of him moving down makes Hinata shiver with excitement. She could only pump his faster as her thighs quiver and she tries her best not to cum this early. It was a losing battle though as soon his tongue touched her there.

"So good." He murmurs as he slowly licks her and teases her with his fingers.

Hinata could feel her eyes lull to the back of her head as she lets out a quiet scream of pleasure. Likely drenching him with the essence of her arousal against his tongue, but she didn't care.

It was a damn good thing she didn't need to breathe because that would have left her breathless. Still, she was panting from the sheer adrenaline of it.

Sasuke smirks as he watches Hinata reach her peak. "I guess I must be getting better, if you already got off that quickly." He doesn't give her a chance to reply before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. "I want you to lay on the bed. On your stomach." He squeezes her backside appreciatively. "So I can see this and close your eyes."

"I see you're embracing your more…assertive side." Hinata smiles, after breaking the kiss and letting go of him. "I'm curious to see what that mind of yours has come up with." Surprisingly enough, the Vampire Queen didn't seem to have an issue doing exactly as he asked.

Almost quicker than he could blink, she was laying on the bed. Flat on her stomach. Hmm. That was close, but not exactly what he was going for.

"Yes, I am." He smirks as he walks over, seeing that she had already shut her eyes. "You taught me well." He stands by the top of the bed with his erection by her mouth. "Suck."

Not that long ago, Sasuke would have only ever imagined being this bold with her. Of course, that had been when the former human thought Hinata was just a sweet, shy coed. She was neither, but that didn't bother him nearly as much as it should have.

Much to his delight, Hinata didn't hesitate. Probably because she likely knew what he was up to and well, she was a vampiress who had apparently been around for awhile.

"You're amazing." He pants out.

Maybe, he was being stupid. Falling in love with a Vampire Queen. He couldn't help it though. The way she would look up at him with those lavender eyes of hers like he was the center of her world was impossible to resist. He couldn't even be upset that she had opened her eyes before he told her to.

Hinata laughs softly as she bobs her head up and down the length of his arousal. "So are you." Beaming at the praise, she continues driving him to the brink of madness with her talented tongue, lips, and even her teeth.

Yes, there was something strangely hot about feeling her fangs lightly brush against him. She'd never bite him there, but it felt incredible.

"Hinata, you need to stop." He shivers as he tries his best not to spill his release early. "I want to try something new. Can I tie you up?"

Hinata smiles at him. "You're the only person that I would allow to do that." At least, the only person who was still alive.

So she watches as he grabs the silk sashes and ties her up. This was more for show than anything else. Sasuke had to know she could have easily gotten out of them. He simply had to.

"I've never been particularly fond of the color pink, but it does look lovely against your skin." Sasuke smiles as he finishes tying her arms to each side of the bed. "Is that comfortable?"

Apparently, he wasn't going to tie up her legs. "Mhm. Don't worry. I'm not nearly as fragile as I look." Hinata giggles at that thought. "You could ask Madara about that, but he's not around anymore."

Sasuke snorts at that as he gets behind her and nudges her onto her knees. "Very clever." Yes, Hinata thought so as well.

Ah. This was nice. There was something arousing about the feeling of his naked chest against her bare back.

"Mmm. I try." His masculine scent was wrapped around her, causing Hinata to fall into something of a daze" "Though now, it's your turn to try. To try to make us both delirious with ecstasy."

Sasuke chuckles as he nudges her legs apart. "I think I can handle that." He gave no further warning as he buries himself inside her, causing them both to moan.

They always fit together so perfectly. Like two sides of the same coin. It was instinctual, Hinata supposed.

"Fuck!" Sasuke pants in her ear as he nips playfully. "You're so tight." He begins to move inside her and Hinata screams in bliss.

She'd never get tired of this. This feeling of being completely connected to him as he continued teasing that special place inside her that made her lose all of her inhibitions. The one that made her almost incoherent, but in the best way possible.

"You're so big!" Hinata moans as she arches underneath him.

Beautiful. She was simply beautiful. The way that her midnight blue hair would fall against her skin like a silken waterfall and she'd writhe against him was nothing short of stunning.

Not to mention how they fit together. She was so damn tight. It was as if Hinata never wanted to let him go. Not that he ever wanted her to.

Her body was glistening with sweat from the ferocity of their lovemaking. "I love you." He knew that he was too, but somehow that only made every sensation even more intense. Even more perfect.

"I love you too." Hinata pants out desperately.

The two of them were moving as one. Every thrust only bringing them closer to something wonderful. Sheer, unadulterated ecstasy.

"Hinata!" That was all the warning he could give her, before Sasuke tumbled over the edge.

It was like a dam had burst. He couldn't have stopped it, even if he tried. Apparently, Hinata felt the same way though.

"Sasuke!" She signals her own release by screaming his name.

It took several minutes for Sasuke to come down from the high that always accompanied their lovemaking, but eventually Sasuke manages it. Just enough so he has the presence of mind to pull out of his lover and untie her anyway.

That and he throws a blanket over the two of them. Sasuke was quickly learning that in the supernatural world, a locked door didn't mean much. He didn't want any awkward incidents to happen.

 **End of Lemon**

"Mmm. You're learning so quickly." Hinata smiles as she kisses him. "Such a fang-tastic lover and you even knew enough to throw a blanket on us."

Sasuke smiles smugly at that and returns her kiss. "Well I have an excellent teacher." Before answering her. "Which is probably why, I'm learning so quickly."

His entire life was completely crazy now, but Sasuke didn't mind nearly as much as he should have. There was a psychotic, ancient vampire after him and all he could think about was the beautiful woman in his arms. He must be crazy, but at least it was a beautiful insanity.

* * *

"Well, Kabuto?" Orochimaru glares at his subordinate. "What have you found for me?"

They kept looking and they kept turning up absolutely nothing. He had always known that Hinata was intelligent, but this was frankly getting to be absolutely ridiculous.

"I think I may have something." Kabuto shakes his head and sighs. "It took a lot of work, but I searched friends of Hinata." Uh huh. That didn't narrow it down much. The woman was a queen. "Then I looked at their friends and started looking at all their property holdings."

Ah ha. So perhaps that was what she had done. If not six degrees of separation, Hinata had done at least two or three of them. Clever. Izuna had taught her well.

"What did you find?" He looks at the ghost giddily.

Perhaps, at long last they had stumbled upon where Hinata had hidden away everything. They could finally go and find Sasuke and make the bluenette pay for everything she'd done to him.

Kabuto smirks and shows him the computer. "See for yourself." That was the smirk of someone who knew they had done their job well and apparently, Kabuto was right to feel confident because as Orochimaru looks at the screen it all made perfect sense.

"She's in a cabin in Canada." Orochimaru chuckles. "Well she's certainly full of surprises, but then again so are we."

He knew better than to attack her stronghold alone. Hinata wasn't the only one who had friends in high and low places. So did he.

One didn't get to be a vampire of his age without establishing at least some useful connections. It was those connections that Orochimaru would use now. Hinata's reign was almost at an end.

"Excellent work, Kabuto." He smiles fang-tactically at his favorite ghost. "I believe that I have several calls to make now though."

Hinata would have that place well guarded. If he was going to have any hope of victory, Orochimaru would have to plan his next move wisely. Which was fine. He had always been something of a master tactician in most cases. It was just that he often forgot how to use his skills around that temptress.

"Of course." Kabuto smiles at him. "I did prepare some profiles of her closest associates. The ones who we're most likely to encounter on our trip." He gestures towards the folder. "I'm sure that you'll find them useful."

Orochimaru grins at that as he thumbs through them quickly. "Hmm. This won't be easy." Then again, almost nothing worth having ever was easy to obtain. "But I think that we can manage all the same."


	17. Chapter 17

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This is something of a transition chapter to gear up for the upcoming Battle Chapter.

Chapter 17

A few days later, Sasuke had to admit that he didn't know what to think or feel about Gaara or his siblings. On one hand, he was happy to have a few more familiar faces at the cabin. On the other, Gaara had kept the supernatural world a secret from him.

"Don't tell me that you're going to give me dirty looks as well." Gaara shakes his head. "I'm sorry that I didn't warn you about everything, but I knew that in her own way Hinata loved you and it wouldn't have done any good."

So the red head had thought about 'saving' him. The cost-benefit analysis didn't line up. Well, if nothing else…Sasuke had to admire the man's honesty.

"I should plaster that picture of you in a panda suit everywhere." Sasuke smirks at the thought. "I think you have a habit of keeping too many secrets, Mr. Leprechaun."

Oh if looks could kill, he would be sixty feet under. The red head certainly didn't like the idea of having that picture put up all over the place. It would probably utterly destroy his reputation.

Gaara's glare doesn't lessen at all, even as his siblings and the other Uchihas chuckle. "I suppose that I deserve that, but I doubt you're that sadistic." Hmm. That was a fair point, but Izuna definitely had been.

"I don't know if I would make any bets about what I will or won't do at this stage." Sasuke glances at the clock. Time was such a funny thing. "I've done things in the past month or so that I would never have dreamed of doing as a human." It hadn't been that long ago that he had been a normal university student and now, he was the Vampire Queen's lover.

Obviously, his brother was just having a grand old time watching him and the leprechaun bicker. He could hear Itachi's barely suppressed snickers. Vampire hearing was both a blessing and a curse.

"That's true and he has been getting combat lessons from the queen herself." Itachi nods sagely. "So I wouldn't push your luck much further."

Was that some kind of bad pun against leprechauns? It seemed like it because the Leprechaun Siblings were now all rolling their eyes at Itachi as Shisui bursts out laughing.

"Where is the queen?" Kankuro looks at Sasuke curiously.

Well, there was no reason not to tell him. "She's ordering some more blood to be brought in." Preparing for a siege.

Hinata hadn't said as much, but Sasuke could tell. She was nervous. Far more so than the woman would ever actually let on.

Itachi's eyes narrow at that. His brother was doing the math. Hinata wouldn't bother doing that, if she didn't suspect they'd be there for awhile.

"Ah. Well that makes sense." The brown haired leprechaun nods. "I mean, I'm not really sure I wanna know what happens when vampires drink supernatural blood."

Temari shakes her head as though she was thoroughly exasperated by the entire affair. "It depends on the species." She was probably used to managing her brothers though, Sasuke thinks to himself. "Sometimes the blood of other supernaturals is considered to be something of a delicacy amongst vampires because of the various effects it can have on them."

That was good to know. Hmm. What would leprechaun blood taste like anyway? Probably like Irish Whiskey.

"How is your training going, Sasuke?" Shisui smiles at him, trying to play the role of the peacemaker.

The man was changing the subject. A common Shisui tactic. It was probably one of the reasons why this place was still standing.

It was the worst kept secret in the house that Shisui and Itachi would rather not be here. The same could be said of the Leprechaun Siblings as well and they all often clashed with the Lights.

"It's going very well." Sasuke smirks at him. "I almost pity Orochimaru because I'm pretty sure I can hand his wrinkly ass right to him at this point."

Sasuke was feeling reasonably confident in his ability to do so. After all, he had managed it in his past life. So why should this be any different?

"I wouldn't get so cocky." Itachi sighs as he looks at Sasuke with worry in his eyes. "He's a vampire who has lived for hundreds of years, Sasuke. You haven't even been a vampire for a year."

Damn Itachi. "You just had to go and ruin my moment, by getting all practical." Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "For once, can't you just stop being so damn logical?"

Itachi chuckles and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Never." He smiles at his younger brother. "You're my foolish little brother and I'm the wise, older brother. That is how this works."

Well, Sasuke supposed that it was comforting to know that some things never changed. Itachi would always be Itachi. It didn't matter what species he was.

* * *

Orochimaru smirks as more people come into his home. Excellent. Everything was going according to plan.

"Let's see." He looks around as he takes a head count, deciding to focus on the power players first. "We've got vampires, werewolves, shifters, witches, ghosts, and even a few zombies that should do quite nicely." That wasn't counting the dark fairies, gnomes, giants, and other creatures that he planned to use as fodder for his attack.

Kabuto nods at Orochimaru. "Yes, everything has been done exactly to your specifications." Good. That was just the way he liked things.

Of course, Orochimaru had to ensure their loyalty. He would tolerate no traitors amongst his ranks or those who might be swayed to Hinata's side. That was why he had given them all some wine to drink in anticipation to their glorious victory. So he told them anyway.

"My friends, let us drink to our impending victory." Orochimaru smiles at them all as he raises his glass high into the air and drinks from his.

That was the quickest way to assure them that it wasn't poisoned. Poison was quite the common way to dispose of one's enemies and everyone knew this, but while the wine wouldn't impact him…it would impact those who were disloyal to him.

"To victory!" They all shout as they raise their glasses in a toast, before drinking heartily.

It was a magical wine. He had stirred it with a large spoon made out of tightly woven unicorn hair. So it would detect deceit and kill anyone who harbored it in their hearts towards him.

He watches as they drink from their glasses. About a dozen or so people fell over dead almost instantly. A couple more fell to the ground and sputtered, but ended up losing the battle for their lives.

"What the Hell?!" Someone shouts in shock.

Orochimaru smirks and looks at Kabuto. His ghostly friend could explain everything. For now, he was content to bask in his moment of glory.

Kabuto laughs and smiles. "Lord Orochimaru prepared that wine by stirring it with a spoon made of unicorn hair." The specter was clearly enjoying the moment just as much as he was. "It was designed to kill anyone with deceit in their heart towards our Lord. It's quite the convenient tool." Probably because he was already dead, so the thought of others dying likely amused him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Nearly all of his comrades pale at that. Good. Orochimaru knew the simple truth of ruling. It was better to be feared than loved, even Hinata knew that. Despite the innocent schoolgirl act she was playing at.

"Well I believe you now understand the seriousness of the situation." He smiles at them. "You will all be given copies of the files Kabuto has so thoughtfully prepared for us that will tell you about who we'll likely be fighting. I suggest that you all familiarize yourself with the information while we're on our way." He so did love it when a good plan came together. "Are there any questions?"

Fortunately, there were none. That boded well for their futures really. Orochimaru was not in the mood to answer questions.

No. He wanted to make the object of his torment suffer as she had to him for all these years. Sasuke he wouldn't have bothered with, had he not been so close to her and so damn determined to ruin his fun.

"I don't believe there are any questions." Kabuto smiles at him. "So shall we be going then?"

Orochimaru nods. "Of course. Though I do highly recommend everyone finish their wine." Who knew if someone had switched their allegiance after that first sip?

Kabuto nods in agreement at that as everyone quickly leaves Orochimaru's home and gets into their respective vehicles. Sadly, flying on a plane was still the fastest way to transport this many people as far as Orochimaru knew.

"I really need to hire more witches who can do teleportation spells." Orochimaru sighs. "I do so detest dealing with airport security."

Kabuto chuckles at that and nods. "True, but at least we get to fly First Class." Yes, there was that because there was no way in Hell that Orochimaru was flying coach.

* * *

Tsunade sighs as she looks at Jiraiya. "I've noticed that many of Hinata's top allies have been missing lately." Something that disturbed her deeply.

The white haired man nods in agreement. He knew what she did. That something was going on. Something big.

"She's likely turned him and hidden him away somewhere." The shifter sighs. "I imagine that Orochimaru is likely gunning for him and she wants to protect Sasuke."

Yes, that did seem like the most plausible explanation to Tsunade. What was less clear though was whether or not, they should get involved.

"I feel bad for him." The fairy tries to hide her guilty sigh. "He was just a normal kid and he's gotten involved in all this."

Involved in a world that he knew almost nothing of. The only person he could 'rely' on was a semi insane Vampire Queen and a couple of vampires who were his kin.

Jiraiya shakes his head. "I've thought about stepping in." She knew that. The shifter was just as torn as she was about the entire situation. "More than once, mind you. I'm still convinced that it would likely be a death sentence to meddle in this sort of thing, but we may have no choice in the end."

Tsunade frowns at that. Her lover didn't need to elaborate on what he meant. The clash between the Shadows and Lights was inevitable. It was only a matter of time before one side struck and the other responded.

"We wait to see what happens." Tsunade sips her coffee, which was loaded with all sorts of cream and sugar. "I've got us several places were we can take refugees, if worse comes to worst. We're no good to anyone, if we're dead though." She pauses for a moment. "It would be sucker's bet to play this game."

Jirayia laughs at that. "I suppose we might as well teleport then." He smirks at her. "I've already tracked down the location and we both know that you're the Legendary Sucker when it comes to gambling."

Damn him. He knew her too well. It would be smart to hide and to wait for this all to blow over, but Jiraiya was right. She was a sucker.

"Very well." She shakes her head as the two of them stand up and pay for their order. "We might as well go now, before either of us changes our mind." They were at a coffee shop, but not for long. It appeared that they were heading to Canada.

* * *

"Yes, I want a five hundred fully stocked cases." Hinata nods into the phone.

She had to pretend it was for a humanitarian disaster, but the bluenette would get those cases. She needed them. There was no telling how long they would be here and the Vampire Queen didn't want to make her non-vampire allies edgy by turning them into vampire sodas.

A few tense seconds go by as Hinata compels the woman over the phone with her mere voice. "Of course. I'll have them sent over immediately." It was a skill that she had honed to perfection over the years and one that had served the Hyuga woman well. "I do hope that everyone makes it through until then. I'll put a rush on it."

"Thank you." Hinata smiles into the phone and hangs up.

Neji shakes his head as he watches her. "Well that's one problem solved." Her cousin was right. Sadly, that was the easy part. "Now, how are we going to handle Itachi and Shisui? Not to mention the three twitchy leprechauns?"

That was a good question. It pained her that Shisui and Itachi were still so skittish around her, but she wouldn't lose Sasuke because they made her drop her guard.

The leprechauns were another matter though. Hinata was quite certain that they were slowly warming up to her. In time, they'd see reason and they would serve as very useful allies. One could never get enough of those.

"We'll watch them." Hinata sighs as she crosses her arms. "I do love those two and hope they'll come around in time." Leprechauns were tricky by nature, but she had faith the second half of Neji's concerns would sort itself out before the first. "Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are all edging towards the light. Don't push them or they'll bolt like startled colts."

"Yes, of course." Neji nods at her. "You're wise as ever, My Queen. Shall we return to the others?" He offers her his arm.

Hinata smiles and takes it. Yes, in time everything would sort itself out. After all, Sasuke was a vampire now and her 'children' were on speaking terms with her again. (Even though it was reluctantly, it still counted).

Miracles did happen and they would continue to happen. Mostly, because she would make them do so.

* * *

Kakashi sighs as he stands outside one of the entrances to the cabin. He was far from the only guard, but at least he was mostly on his own. The other guards were a few feet away from him at least. That was something.

"What the Hell?" Suddenly, he feel something strange in the air.

He wouldn't classify it as a malicious presence, but he'd never felt it before. Something magical.

There was a soft laugh as a beautiful woman materializes with fairy wings on her back. She wasn't the only one there though. There was a man with long hair, white as snow next to her.

"You do have good instincts." Tsunade nods at her. "I am Tsunade and this is Jiraiya. We would like to speak with the queen as soon as possible." Oh boy. Kakashi wasn't sure how to take any of this. "Once you give her our names, I'm sure she'll be quite willing to pencil us in."

A polite fairy and goodness knows what the Hell the man was. "You will come with me." Like Hell was he stupid enough to let them roam around without supervision. "Then we'll see, if she wishes to speak with you."

Kakashi wasn't a werewolf by choice, but that didn't mean he was going to do something stupid like pissing Hinata off. He had seen what that woman was capable of.

"That's fair." The man smiles at him. "Well let's get going then. It's quite rude to keep a queen waiting." That was most certainly true. So with that thought in mind, Kakashi leads them inside the cabin.

* * *

Sasuke smiles a few minutes later, when Hinata walks towards him. Neji was with her, but that didn't really matter to him.

Neji was apparently Hinata's cousin from when she was a human. So other than himself, Neji might very well be the most important person in her life. Well him, Neji, Shisui, and Itachi were towards the top of the list anyway.

"Did the call go well?" He strides over towards his lover.

Hinata nods at him. "Oh yes, it went very well." She looks around at everyone who was milling about in the living room. "Five hundred cases will be here in two days time. We've got more than enough to hold over for that long."

She was reassuring the troops, Sasuke realizes. To Hinata, this really was a war. When had his life gotten this complicated?

Oh wait. He already knew the answer to that. The moment that a beautiful girl had walked into Amaterasu. That's when everything changed.

"That's good news." Itachi nods at her curtly.

That was progress, Sasuke supposed. Itachi was cautiously trying. Well, maybe begrudgingly was the more accurate word. Still, he did appreciate his brother's efforts.

Hell, even Shisui was apparently willing to throw Hinata a bone today. "It can't hurt to have extra blood around this place." He offers a forced smile.

Sasuke was about to say something, but that's when Kakashi walks in with two people. Two that he recognized. Jiraiya and his wife.

"Jiraiya?!" What the fuck was his old boss doing here?!

Wait. If he was here, that could only mean one thing. The man wasn't human.

"Are you a vampire?!" There was no other way that the man could know about this place, otherwise.

Jiraiya actually chuckles at him and shoots Sasuke an apologetic smile. "Kid, it's a very long story." Clearly. "I'm not a vampire though." Uh huh. Why didn't Sasuke believe that for a minute? "I'm actually a shifter, but really that's the least of our concerns at the moment." What?!

Jiraiya was a shape shifter. Had anyone working at the Amatersau actually been human besides himself?

"What the Hell is Naruto then?" Sasuke scowls. "A freaking angel?"

Hinata smiles at Sasuke, but she eyes Jiraiya and Tsunade warily. "Actually, Naruto was and still is a human to my knowledge." Oh well that was good. At least he hadn't been the only one in the dark then. "Jirayia, Tsunade, what are you doing here? You had both better have a damn good reason for encroaching on my territory like this."

Holy shit. Now, that Sasuke was getting a better look at Tsunade, he had just noticed something. The woman had wings. She was a freaking fairy!

Tsunade sighs and shakes her head. "We realized that something was going on when all your closest associates started to disappear and figured it had something to do with Sasuke." The woman obviously didn't want to be here. "Orochimaru is going to be gunning for him and I'd rather not have the kid's death on my conscience."

Oh geez. That was really reassuring to hear. They thought he was a child in need of protection.

"Very well. In that case, you may stay." Hinata sighs as she looks around the room. "Watch them like hawks. They're members of the Shadow, but I don't detect any lies in their words. Besides, we might be able to put their skills to good use when the time comes to kill Orochimaru."


	18. Chapter 18

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this battle chapter because we're going to jump straight into the action.

Chapter 18

The next day, Orochimaru smirks as he makes his way to towards the cabin with his followers. They had every advantage in his mind. Likely the numbers, information on who their likely opponents were, and of course, the element of surprise.

"Everyone get into position." Orochimaru smirks at them. "We'll strike as soon as the sun sets."

That would be when they were most vulnerable. The nocturnal supernaturals would just be 'waking up' and those who favored the day would be winding down. It was the perfect time to mount an ambush.

Kabuto nods as he looks around. "It is quite the nice cabin." He chuckles as his eyes take in the scenery. "Who knew that the middle of nowhere could be so romantic?"

Orochimaru twitches at that. "Kabuto, that is not the point." Besides, whose side was that damn ghost on?

The spirit looks suitably chastised and apologizes profusely. Good. Well, at least the other man knew his place

"Giants, I want you to smash those windows!" Orochimaru smirks.

There were advantages in recruiting a diverse army. The giants definitely brought some firepower to any battle.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" They immediately charge towards the building.

The very earth was now quaking underneath their feet. Tradeoffs. The giants were strong, but they weren't very stealthy. That was alright though. Orochimaru had this all planned out.

* * *

Hinata was just getting some blood from the fridge, when she hears it. A loud smashing sound against the window. Several more followed in rapid succession.

"Damn it!" It was times like these, that the bluenette truly did envy the Banshee Shriek. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Thank goodness, that the Vampire Queen had prepared in advance for this day. The windows were spelled. It would take a lot more than just brute force to break them.

Sasuke races down the stairs towards Hinata. "Are you alright?" He would have been better off hiding in this situation, but his instinct was to protect her it seemed. It was as sweet as it was silly.

"I'm fine. Hide in the cellar. Take Neji, Itachi, Shisui, and Kakashi with you." That should be enough to protect them.

It was hidden in the bottom. They'd have an early warning of the attack. Sasuke would be safe while the battle raged.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at her as everyone makes their way either towards the living room where the sounds were loudest or to the kitchen. They were no longer alone. Which meant everyone was about to see his heroic tantrum.

"I'm not hiding while you're fighting for your life." He shakes his head. "I've been training day and night for this. I can fight too."

Itachi quickly shakes his head and reaches for Sasuke's arm. "As much as I hate to admit this, Hinata is right." That was a first. "Sasuke, you've only been a vampire for a short time and Orochimaru is likely gunning for you personally. He's an Elder."

Shisui nods in agreement to that. Normally, Hinata would have been elated by this turn of events. Her childe and grandchilde were actually on her side. Unfortunately, this wasn't normally.

"That's true and that's not counting all the friends that he's brought with him." The eldest Uchiha looks at Sasuke with concern.

That's when the leprechauns make their way into the kitchen. Not surprisingly, it was Gaara who was leading them.

"You're all wasting too much time." The red head's voice reminds Hinata of steel at the moment. "By the time, you're done debating the matter, Orochimaru's forces will have found a way to get past the magically reinforced windows."

Temari nods in agreement. "We're going out to fight." The blonde shakes her head and sighs. "I don't like it, but battle is now unavoidable."

Kankuro looks even less certain, but he was nodding his head in confirmation. One of the things Hinata liked best about the leprechauns was that they certainly did value family bonds.

"I've looked outside the window." The middle leprechaun bites his lower lip. "We're dealing with giants, zombies, witches, vampires, werewolves, and others." He pauses for a moment. "I'm pretty sure that I even saw gnomes and some dark fairies as well."

Orochimaru had certainly been planning this for a while. The man was positively demented, but Hinata was about to show him that she could be even more so.

"Very well." She looks at Sasuke. "I'm beginning to understand why Itachi calls you his foolish little brother." She smiles and kisses him. "You're foolish, but I love you anyway. Sasuke, you are to stay by my side at all times during this battle. Do you understand me?"

Receiving a nod, Hinata sighs as she offers him her wrist. "Bite me and then we shall join the others." Feeding from her directly would give him an even larger power boost. One that he was going to need, if Sasuke were to have any hope of surviving this battle.

Sasuke bites down on her wrist and begins drinking. Good. He might be adorably foolish, but he wasn't stupid Hinata thinks to herself as she watches as most of the others charge off into battle. Only herself, the Uchihas, Neji, and Kakashi were left inside the kitchen.

"It seems that this is going to be a family affair." Sasuke smirks once he pulls himself away from the bluenette's bloody, but rapidly healing wrist. "We've even got the family dog with us."

Kakashi growls at Sasuke for that. "I resent that." Well that was fair Hinata thinks to herself as the leprechaun leave.

Hinata had put Kakashi through a lot. Still, they could air grievances later. The time to battle was at hand. The sounds of the giants striking at the windows only reinforced that notion.

"We'll discuss this later." Her fangs elongate on her command. "For now, we have a psychotic vampire and his deluded army to contend with." With that being said, everyone charges outside and splits into informal teams.

She would fit alongside Sasuke. Itachi and Shisui would fight back to back. Kakashi would fight alongside Neji. The leprechauns would as always fight as a family and everyone else, well it was far too chaotic to keep track of everyone else. Still, Hinata knew they would win the day because they had to.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gaara's eyes narrow as he looks at Temari. "Strike the smaller fairies with your wind and knock them out of the sky." They would have to do this strategically. "Once, they're on the ground Kankuro's puppets should be able to handle them nicely."

If they were going to win this battle, they would have to do so strategically. Orochimaru certainly had done his homework. It was difficult to take out that many types of supernaturals because different strategies were useful against different species.

"Got it!" Temari takes out her fan and swishes it straight at some dark fairies.

They got smashed back by the air current and Kankuro quickly sicks his puppets on them. Unfortunately, his brother was ambushed by a zombie.

"Kankuro!" Gaara screams in horror as the zombie bites his brother.

Temari rushes towards him and uses her wind attack to hurl the zombie backwards. "It's okay. I've got you." Only for a werewolf to rush at her in wolf form.

Gaara snarls and has his sand crush the enemy werewolf and zombie while forming a protective ball around Kankuro. "He's going to need medical attention." How long did it take for a zombie's bite to take effect anyway?

"I've got him!" A busty blonde fairy flies over. "I'm a healer. Can you let me in your sand?"

Gaara nods as he recognizes her. "Alright. It'll let you pass, I've got to get back to fighting." The woman had reluctantly joined forces with Hinata for now in order to protect Sasuke. She could be trusted. For now.

The sand allows the fairy through and Gaara breathes a sigh of relief. "Temari, are you alright?" He frowns as a thought occurs to him. His sister had just been bitten by a werewolf.

"I'll figure it out later, right now. I might as well use this to my advantage." The younger blonde woman screams as she begins transforming.

The first transformation was said to be painful, but Gaara wraps his sand around her. She needed to be protected.

"You really shouldn't have left your back open like that." A woman laughs at Gaara. "You're not the only caster on the field."

The witch was about to hurl some kind of curse at him, but that didn't go well. An elephant charged at her and the sound of her entire body getting crushed makes Gaara wince.

"Thanks." Gaara blinks as he stares at the elephant. "Please tell me that you're Jiraiya." After all, it wasn't unlikely that there would be more than one shifter on the field. Luckily, the elephant nods in confirmation as he stampedes back into battle.

* * *

"Damn gnomes." Neji snarls as he smashes another into a nearby tree. "They're so damn annoying."

Kakashi had to agree as he charges around and rips some of their heads off. They were surprisingly vicious little things. He had already been stabbed and slashed at countless times.

Hell, one of his paws had been broken by one of the cretins. Luckily, werewolves healed faster than humans. Much, much faster.

"DIE!" He chomps his fangs around one of their necks.

Their blood tasted absolutely disgusting, but it didn't matter. They had to kill them as quickly as possible. The snowy battlefield was now starting to look a lot more colorful. Not every supernatural creature had red blood, after all.

* * *

Itachi had never seen such chaos in all his life. There was blood everywhere. The sounds of howls, bones being crushed, and even flying limbs could be seen. Limbs that had obviously been severed from their original owners.

"This is bad." Shisui looks at him. "Have you been drinking any of the blood Hinata left for us?"

Itachi nods at him. He wasn't proud of it, but he had also known that something like this was coming.

"Don't tell her, but yes." His eyes flash red as he watches Gaara's sand flail about. "It makes us stronger and we can't afford to turn that down."

Hinata had been leaving them some of her blood here and there in their rooms. Clearly, his grandsire wanted them fit for a battle if it came down to it.

"Itachi, ghost!" Shisui calls out in warning.

It was too late though. The ghost was trying to possess him. It didn't count on how stubborn Itachi was or the crystals he'd brought with him.

"I figured Orochimaru would try to recruit your kind." Stones that were blessed by some witches for exactly this occasion. "BE GONE!"

While they couldn't force ghosts to 'move on' the stones could trap them or teleport them away. Far away. That meant these stones were worth their weight in gold.

"Well done." Shisui sighs in relief as his fangs flash dangerously. "But we've still got a lot more to go."

Itachi nods in agreement as he and Shisui charge towards some witches. "Show them no mercy." He hated saying that, but this was kill or be killed. Though Itachi knew one thing without a doubt, the screams of the dying would haunt him for the rest of his existence.

* * *

Orochimaru smirks as he looks around at the carnage. It was hard to tell who was winning, but that truly didn't matter to him.

"Lord Orochimaru, we're suffering heavy causalities." Kabuto looks at him in concern.

All that mattered was Hinata's and Sasuke's death. Everything and everyone else was negotiable. Even Kabuto.

"I'm aware of that." He looks around. "I also know that Hinata won't allow Sasuke to leave her side during this battle. So if we can find one, we can find the other."

"Kakashi!" Hinata calls for the werewolf. "I need you to stay by Sasuke's side while I fight Orochimaru." She had seen him. The time to strike was now.

As the bluenette looks around, she could see the leprechauns, Itachi, Shisui, and others fighting. Most importantly though, Sasuke was still by her side.

What surprises her most though was the fact he didn't appear afraid. If anything, he looked more thirsty than anything. It seemed in any life, Sasuke would always be a warrior.

"I'm coming." Kakashi runs towards them.

It was a damn good thing that he and Neji had managed to cut through those gnomes together. The gnomes were moderately difficult opponents, but their numbers made them hard to defeat.

Sasuke nods at Hinata. "Do what you have to do." He looks at her. "When this is over, you can show me the world. Just like you promised."

No fear in his voice. It was truly incredible. She smiles at him and nods. Yes, that's exactly what she would do.

Just as the werewolf skids in front of Sasuke, Hinata sees a blur of black and ashen white skin come charging towards them both.

"I found you!" The elder vampire's laugh was one of sheer insanity.

So it had finally happened. Orochimaru had gone completely mad at last.

She barely has time to dodge. "Yes, but you shouldn't be too happy about that." Hinata winces as she feels Orochiamru's fangs dig into her arm. She was now bleeding freely, but it could have been worse.

"Just as Sasuke will regret becoming a vampire for you." He looks at the other vampire. "Did you know that your lover only turned you because she thinks you look like her dead beloved? You're nothing more than a pale imitation of him."

Hinata snarls at that as she rears on Orochimaru and slams her fist into his face. "SHUT UP, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Not anymore at least. Maybe, that had been most of the initial appeal, but there was more to it now.

"Did you know that she's going to tear you apart?" Sasuke hisses at Orochimaru. "Just as she did Madara!"

Thankfully, it didn't look as though Sasuke had taken Orochiamru's words to heart. Hinata mentally sighs in relief at that as she slams into Orochimaru again and again.

She'd likely broken his nose. Blood was pouring out of it profusely at the very least, but that wasn't all she intended to break on this day.

"I would have thought you'd have more pride than that." Orochimaru smirks at Sasuke as he and Hinata continue trading blows. "So you're perfectly fine for being Izuna's replacement. Pathetic."

* * *

The two vampires were grappling with each other. A battle of fangs, punches, and kicks. Sasuke had never seen two people trying to tear into each other like this before. It was like watching piranhas trying to eat each other alive.

"Oh I'm not Izuna's replacement." Sasuke seethes at him.

Orochimaru laughs as he bites down on Hinata's shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. "You look exactly like him. You talk exactly like him and she's probably even trained you to fuck exactly like him." The bluenette slams her foot into Orochimaru's stomach in retaliation and he grunts in pain. "You're nothing more than his replacement."

Something inside Sasuke snaps at that. That's when he notices Gaara was fighting nearby. Hmm.

Supernatural blood. Hinata's blood made him stronger than most vampires his age. Not only that, but the bluenette had gained an advantage from drinking Madara's blood that thus far had lasted decades.

"Sorry about this, Gaara." Sasuke lunges at the leprechaun as Hinata launches a flurry of punches and kicks at the insane vampire. "I need the power up though."

The red head trying to dodge, but Sasuke was faster. At first, it looked as though Gaara's sand would stop him.

"I need the power up." The raven haired vampire repeats himself and snaps his fangs in annoyance, but Gaara was smart.

Smart enough to realize what the Uchiha was really after. "Take it then." He bares his neck and Sasuke sinks his fangs into the red head's neck.

"Oh he's a clever little toy, isn't he?" Orochimaru hisses at Hinata as her fist shatters some of his ribs. "Looks like he's experimenting with blood. A dirty trick that won't do him any good. I'm going to enjoy tearing him apart."

The vampire smashes his fist into Hinata's side. Blood spills onto the ground. Too much of it.

"What can I say, he's superior to you in every way." That didn't seem to be slowing her down much though. "The only advantage you have over him currently is age, but that won't matter once you're dead!" Blood was splashing onto the ground and yet, she was still charging at Orochimaru.

"Gaara, your blood is like an iv full of sugar and whiskey." Still the taste of the leprechaun's blood on his tongue was distracting. "What the Hell do you eat?"

"Doesn't matter." Gaara shakes his head. "We need to move now. My blood will give you luck."

Wait. What? Nevermind it was time to put that theory to the taste.

"Damn you!" Sasuke hears someone curse nearby.

A vampire was dying and he had a gun. It looked like leprechaun blood really was lucky, after all.

The vampire had been punched in the heart by Kiba, but that didn't matter to Sasuke at the moment. He grabs the gun and charges at Orochimaru.

"You're wrong." He fires off his gun at the vampire. "I'm not a cheap imitation of Izuna. I'm the improved version, now go to Hell!"

The vampire was fast and maybe, Orochimaru would have dodged that bullet in a normal circumstance, but Hinata uses his body as a shield. Orochimaru was now on top of her and his back was exposed to the bullet.

The bullet slams into his back and straight into his heart. Sasuke knew this because Orochimaru suddenly tenses up.

"You b-bastard!" His body seemed to be going through some kind of fit as Hinata shoves Orochimaru off of him. "You'll pay for this."

It occurs to Sasuke that the bullet might not have gone all the way through his heart as Orochimaru starts vomiting up blood. It was a gruesome scene.

It was the strangest sensation to be disgusted and feeling energized by the effects of Gaara's blood. Not only that, but he was surrounded by the scent of blood everywhere. It was messing with his instincts.

"Somehow, I doubt that." So Sasuke decides to end it. "Now die!" He fires more shots.

Each one striking Orochimaru in the back. Sasuke lost count of how many bullets he fired. He emptied the clip so quickly that it was hard to keep track, but he knew one thing for sure.

"You staked him with bullets." Hinata blinks.

At least one of the bullets had done the trick because out of nowhere, Orochimaru's body turned into ash. Well that was convenient.

Gaara nods dumbly. "Yes, he did." The red head sighs. "Still, we need to end this battle."

Sasuke nods in agreement. He could see Itachi and Shisui tearing into their enemies, a stampeding elephant, a very angry busty fairy, and well God knows what else was going on. He even saw freaking zombies trying to bite people.

The leprechaun smirks as he makes a blowhorn out of his sand. "ATTENTION OROCHIMARU IS DEAD. WE HAVE WON THIS BATTLE." The red head certainly didn't mince words. "If any of Orochimaru's allies want to live, you must leave immediately or be cut down like the mangy dogs you are."

He might need to work on his insults though. Still, it was effective. Orochimaru's people were panicking and trying to flee.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that their people would let them. Still, it was nice to know they had won and who knew that evil supernatural beings could be so considerate?

"It's so nice when the trash takes itself out." Sasuke smirks and Hinata laughs.

It was true though. Orochimaru's body had turned to ash and his minions were fleeing. Which meant that now he could finally get on with his new life as a vampire without the threat of a psychotic vampire stalker hanging over his head.

Gaara nods in agreement. "Yes, I've always appreciated that myself." The leprechaun seemed to be having a grand ole time watching everyone run.

"Well, now that that's all over, we can start making travel plans." Hinata smiles at Sasuke. "What do you think about Paris?"

Well, once everything was all wrapped up, that sounded amazing. Maybe, he could even get Hinata to dress up as a French maid.

"Paris sounds good." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Of course, that's assuming my brother and cousin ever stop fussing over me." Sasuke laughs as he sees Itachi and Shisui making their way over to him.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi was the first to arrive though. "We're always going to fuss over you." Much to Sasuke's annoyance, the other vampire also pokes his forehead.

Apparently, Itachi was still Itachi. He'd never stop being Sasuke's wonderfully annoying older brother. No matter his species and of course, the same was true for Shisui because their cousin was laughing at the both of them as always.

It was comforting in a strange way, Sasuke muses to himself. To know that despite everything, some things would never change. Such as the fact his relatives were wonderfully annoying and he was in love with a beautiful and mildly crazy, Vampire Queen.


	19. Chapter 19

Samhain

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well it's been a longer journey than expected, but I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of **Samhain**. Oh and if you're interested, please feel free to check out my other stories.

 **Chapter Notation:** I know that I made a lot of Florida jokes in this chapter. It was all in good fun though and Hinata does point out some of Florida's virtues. Oh and this chapter takes place two hundred years after the last one. Happy reading.

 **Request Response:** To the guest reviewer who left a request on chapter 19, you'd have to be more specific. I know that show had a lot of seasons. Anyway, I do have a lot of stories I'm planning to release in the coming weeks. So if I did get around to that request, it wouldn't be for awhile. Thank you for asking though.

Chapter 19

Hinata laughs as she strides over to her lover of two hundred years. "I still can't believe you actually bought this place." Something that was nothing short of a miracle really.

Not only had they defeated Orochimaru together, but the two of them had endured 'coming out of the coffin' together. That was right. About fifty years ago, everything changed.

"Well, I couldn't resist buying it when the chain went on sale." Sasuke smirks at her. "After all, that's where this all started."

That was true. That's when Hinata had first noticed Sasuke. Two hundred years ago in Amaterasu.

"True and it certainly does amuse the humans." She smiles at him.

Something that was very important these days. Now, that humans knew supernaturals existed…everything had changed. It was important to manage their image.

Sasuke laughs at that. "It doesn't hurt to play up some of the sexier or more amusing stereotypes." That was most certainly true. "I still can't believe that this is all because of Naruto."

Yes, Hinata hadn't seen that coming. She had always thought the blond was a nice university student, but she had never expected him to become President or be turned into a werewolf by Kakashi.

"Me neither." She smiles and caresses his cheek. "It was going to happen sooner or later though. I'm glad that the Light finally won out."

Sasuke shoots her a more serious look. "It's been fifty years." He sighs at that and shakes his head. "The worst of it may be over, but we still have to manage this transition carefully."

That was true. Sasuke had been hesitant to become a Light Vampire at first. Probably because of his former life. The echoes of that life were still part of him, but in the end none of them had been given much of a choice.

Kakashi could be shockingly sneaky when he wanted to be. "We're getting there though. There are still some supernaturals who choose to remain hidden, but more are coming 'Out of the Coffin' everyday."

"That's true." Sasuke smiles at her. "We should probably get going. Naruto invited us to join him on holiday, after all." That was true. "We wouldn't want to be late. I can't believe someone as impatient as him ever became President."

Yes, that was something that the bluenette still wondered about herself. Of course, Naruto had only served eight years, but as a werewolf he now had a far longer lifespan than any human. It was safe to say that Sasuke's best friend was going to be around for quite a long time.

"You're right." She smiles. "Let's go." With that being said, the two of them quickly head over to their portal and hit the button.

"I love these things." Sasuke smiles. "It's so nice to be able to just walk into it and it'll take you anywhere you want to go. Temari's lover really is a genius."

That was true. Hinata wasn't really sure how the blonde had turned Shikamaru into a leprechaun, but she decides it was better to leave some things alone. The two were happy together and thanks to Shikamaru's portal invention, they were also filthy rich.

"Yes, it is." Hinata nods. "I'm also impressed with how well she's adjusted to life as a leprechaun-werewolf hybrid." A phrase that she was still getting used to saying, but it seemed to work for Temari.

"Me too." Sasuke nods in agreement as they're teleported off to Naruto's favorite vacation spot.

* * *

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighs as he watches the news with his wife and Brother-In-Laws. "It sucks not knowing if this is going to work out long-term."

Temari shakes her head in amusement and playfully swats him. Gaara knew that the leprechaun-werewolf hybrid would never actually hurt the lazy genius though. Which is what made it so amusing to watch them interact.

"It's been fifty years." She laughs. "I think that we're out of the danger zone by now."

Kankuro nods at that and smirks. "Oh and we also hunted down all of Orochimaru's minions." He pauses for dramatic effect. "We even managed to send Kabuto packing to wherever the hell he was supposed to go after he died."

The puppet master's gaze turns somber at that thought. Probably because he didn't really know what had happened to Kabuto either.

"I suppose whatever happened to Orochimaru is what happened to Kabuto." Gaara smirks at that thought because he doubted whatever Orochimaru's ultimate fate would be, had ended up being pleasant. "The lapdog would have liked that."

Temari laughs and nods in agreement as she watches the news. "That's true." Naruto was giving some sort of interview.

Gaara still couldn't believe how well Naruto had done for himself. Though he supposed a sunny personality and determination could take people far, if they were lucky enough. (It also helped to have a few leprechauns for friends).

"He'll be leaving for his vacation soon. I hear he invited Hinata and Sasuke along." Gaara nods knowledgeably.

"Why didn't he invite you?" Kankuro tilts his head in confusion.

Gaara merely shrugs at that. "He knows that I hate going to Florida." It was far too crowded, too hot, and he didn't fancy getting nearly eaten by alligators.

His siblings thought his aversion to the state was amusing. It was annoying how they liked to tease him about it, but the red head didn't pay any mind to their taunts at this point.

"Oh come on." Shikamaru smirks at him. "Wouldn't you like to go to the amusement parks down there at least?"

"Why?" Gaara shrugs. "I don't feel the inclination to wait in line all day to get on a roller coaster. No, I'm just fine right where I am." He glares at them. "Just as long as no one ever makes me wear a damn panda suit again."

* * *

Mikoto blinks and Shisui had to admit that this was all rather hilarious. Today was the big day for Itachi and Mei. The 'Middle Uchiha' had finally worked up the courage to introduce his lover to his parents and of course, Shisui was there for moral support.

"So you're a succubus?" The raven haired vampiress looks at Mei quizzically.

The other woman nods at her. "Yes and I know what you're thinking, but I don't need anyone other than Itachi." Yes, Shisui had been rather skeptical of Itachi's relationship with the succubus at first too. "I never thought that I'd meet someone who could keep me fed all on his own, but he does an amazing job of it. You spawned a fine son."

That was a rather odd way of putting it, but Shisui snorts in amusement anyway. Itachi was blushing redder than any tomato and for good reason. It didn't a genius to read between those lines.

"That's my boy." Fugaku chuckles. "Well one of them anyway. Who would have thought one is married to a Vampire Queen and the other found himself a lovely Succubus."

Mikoto rolls her eyes at that and playfully swats him. "My love, you can be such a pervert sometimes." To be honest, Fugaku did have that one coming.

Shortly after Orochimaru's defeat, the Uchiha Vampires had gotten together and decided to offer Fugaku and Mikoto a chance at 'immorality.' Well at least the vampire version of anyway. Vampires weren't really immortal, but they couldn't die of old age.

It had been quite the gamble and they had witches ready to erase their memory of the incident, if things didn't go well. In the end though, both of them had decided to take the offer. Their only regret was that they hadn't done it while they were younger, but magic was a beautiful thing. Thanks to some well-placed spells, neither of them looked a day over thirty.

"I know." Fugaku smirks. "That's how we got two sons in the first place."

Itachi rolls his eyes at that. "You'll have to forgive my father." He smiles at Mei. "He's feeling a bit smug, I suppose."

Well for good reason. Like the Uchiha patriarch said, he had a son who was married to a Vampire Queen and one who was dating a Succubus. That was pretty damn impressive. Shisui would be feeling smug in his position too.

"Oh it's quite alright." She smiles at Itachi's parents. "So how are the two of you liking being vampires?"

"It's wonderful." Mikoto smiles back, displaying her fangs proudly. "I've never felt better."

Fugaku nods in agreement. Clearly, vampirism agreed with those two. Actually, Shisui was mildly disturbed at how easily they had made the transition. That didn't mean he was about to complain though. He was happy for them, as were Itachi and Sasuke.

"Oh good." Mei nods. "I do hope that we'll all get to be good friends." She sighs dramatically. "I think Hinata is still a bit cross with me for that one time I lost control with Sasuke."

Itachi twitches slightly at that. "Yes, well that was only one time." He smiles smugly. "Besides, you don't need to concern yourself with my foolish little brother when you have me."

"That's true." Mei smiles in agreement.

Yes, it was strange how everything had fallen into place. Still, Shisui wasn't about to complain. Sasuke could have his Vampire Queen and Itachi could have his Succubus. Personally, Shisui was happy to play the field for now.

He might settle down sometime later. For now, he'd only been a vampire for a little over two hundred years. He was still young and would enjoy sowing his wild oats as Kiba might say.

* * *

Tsunade just shakes her head. Honestly, what was she going to do with them? Boys will be boys, she supposed.

"So let me get this straight, you're all going to help Jiraiya write his books?" She raises an eyebrow at that.

Her husband had decided to stop working at Amaterasu once his novel writing career took off. There was only one problem though. Even Jirayia couldn't keep up with all the requests he was getting. So he wanted to have coauthors to help him write faster. Enter Kakashi and Neji.

"That's right." Kakashi smiles at her cheerfully. "Just because I'm a werewolf, doesn't mean that I want to live in a shack in the woods somewhere and I really don't want to continue intruding on Hinata's and Sasuke's hospitality."

Right. Somewhere along the way, the silver haired man had forgiven Hinata for having him turned against his will. It likely had something to do with how well Hinata compensated her employees though.

"I see." The busty blonde shakes her head and looks at Neji. "Do I even want to know your reasoning?"

Neji was a vampire. He had lots of money. The lavender eyed man was also completely independent from his cousin, even if he often visited her. So what was the draw for him?

"Oh." Neji smiles. "Well everyone needs a hobby and there's no finer topic to write about than the art of love."

How could he say that with a straight face? The man almost made writing erotic novels sound elegant. It must be a Victorian Vampire thing, the fairy decides.

"I see." She shakes her head once again. "Well, good luck." Who was she to stop them from pursuing their passions. "I'm going to go and check on the nightclub."

"Alright, dear." Jiraiya smiles and Tsunade nods as she makes a swift departure.

She and Jiraiya had opened up a nightclub that catered to both humans and supernatural beings. After all, no one knew more about liquor than her and 'mixed' clubs were all the rage right now.

* * *

Sasuke laughs as he and Hinata arrive on the hotel floor that Naruto was renting for all of them. He couldn't believe the idiot. The blond certainly did go all out.

"I just got this text." Hinata smiles as she looks at her phone. "It looks like he's running late. He won't be here for a few hours."

Hmm. A few hours alone with Hinata in a hotel room. That did sound particularly promising to Sasuke.

"I feel like sending him a gift basket with a thank you card." Sasuke chuckles as he pins his wife to the bed playfully. "Getting us a hotel room and then being late. I wonder how we'll pass the time?"

Sasuke couldn't be happier really. His formerly human family were all vampires and Naruto was a werewolf. Business was booming and he was still married to a beautiful Vampire Queen. As far as he was concerned, things couldn't be better.

"Mmm. I doubt it was on purpose." Hinata smiles up at him slyly. "Though I certainly know the feeling."

They had been together for two hundred years and that smile still made him feel like a colony of butterflies had taken up residence in his stomach. If his heart could still beat, it would have skipped a beat.

"Probably not, but it was nice timing all the same." Sasuke smiles and kisses her. "So do you still have that French maid outfit?"

Hinata laughs at that and runs her fingers through his hair. "Mmm. That is one of your favorites." Oh yes, yes it was. Hinata and lace was always a wonderful combination.

That's when Sasuke slaps his face. He had an itch that came out of nowhere, but it was soon explained.

"Something wrong?" Hinata looks at him in concern.

He shakes his head. "Damn mosquitoes, but what can you expect?" The raven haired vampire shrugs. "It's Florida."

Hinata laughs as she wiggles out from underneath him. Hmm. This was promising. So she was going to get the maid outfit after all?

"I don't know." She smiles as she reaches for one of her bags. "I happen to love Florida. It's so warm, there's so much to do, amusement parks, and it's always bikini season."

Hmm. On second thought, maybe Florida wasn't so bad. That last part sounded damn good to him.

"Good point." Sasuke grins at her. "Naruto chose a damn good vacation spot, after all."

Hinata nods as she heads to the bathroom with the outfit in hand. "Yes, he did." She giggles from behind the door. "I can't believe that it's actually Samhain and it's so warm here."

Oh that's right. Today was Halloween. They really had come full circle.

"Yeah and I wouldn't have believed it, if I had told my younger self two hundred years ago that I was going to be celebrating Halloween in Florida with the Vampire Queen, but here we are."

Hinata nods as she comes out of the bathroom, a few minutes later. "That's a good point and I'm so glad that you're here." She smiles at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sasuke smirks as he pounces and pins her to the bed playfully. "I also love that outfit on you, but it's not going to stay on for very long. What do you say we celebrate Samhain properly in the most improper ways we can that we can think of? Ways that would make your Victorian family blush?"

Hinata kisses him and arches underneath him in that way that drove him crazy. Well, he definitely had his answer there. The Vampire Queen was willing to indulge him.

"That sounds perfect to me." She flips them and straddles his waist. "Happy Halloween, Sasuke."

"Happy Halloween." He smirks as he looks up at her. "Did you know that it's my favorite holiday?"

The bluenette smiles down at him and laughs. "I had a feeling that might be the case." Before she captures his lips in a heated kiss and as always, they got a little carried away.

By the time a very embarrassed Naruto showed up, they may or may not have broken the bed and Sasuke might have destroyed Hinata's maid outfit accidentally. It was completely worth it though.

Besides, there was always next year. Maybe next Samhain, he could talk Hinata into dressing up as a sexy nurse instead. Now that would be **fun**.


End file.
